Harry : my bleeding love
by ShiyaMiam
Summary: Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. HP/DM MPREG
1. Bleeding love

**Bleeding love**

Hey, salut c'est ma deuxième histoire qui m'est apparue en écoutant la chanson de Leona Lewis Bleeding love (c'était un moment de nostalgie des années 2007, aaah~ j'avais 10 ans à l'époque, hey il n'y a pas d'âge pour être nostalgique ! xD)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à ma bêta-lectrice pour son travail de correction rapide et efficace :D **Chocobi6** des bisous et des cookis ^w^

 **Enjoy xP**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Un : Derrière la Haine ~**

Draco Malfoy se tenait caché. Bien sûr, un Malfoy ne se cachait pas. Non, bien sûr que non. Il se tenait juste derrière un mur du couloir et comme par hasard, le Trio d'or empruntait régulièrement ce couloir pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Après avoir rassuré son égo, Draco attendit le cœur palpitant, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille. Alors, il le vit, de loin bien sûr. Le Survivant. Dans toute sa splendeur. Depuis la fin de la Guerre avec Vous-Savez-Qui, Potter avait étonnement changé. Déjà physiquement : il avait pris au moins une dizaine de centimètres, en six mois faisant maintenant la même taille que la belette. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, lui donnant une aura de puissance et un charisme qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Il avait changé comme si la mort de Voldy avait transformé quelque chose dans sa physiologie. Il avait aussi beaucoup changé au niveau psychologique. C'était une évidence, la guerre ne laissait jamais personne indemne. Personne. Même lui avait changé. Potter était beaucoup plus calme, plus sombre aussi et beaucoup plus mature. Il faisait plus vieux que ses dix-sept ans. Et Draco ne l'en trouva que plus magnifique. Il se plaqua contre le mur au moment où le groupe passa devant lui. Il capta l'odeur de Potter et s'en trouva tout émoustillé. Il resta longtemps dans cette béatitude avant de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas une attitude digne de son rang. Il se redressa, releva le menton et remit son masque de glace. Il ne devait pas se trouver là. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, se demandant comment il allait s'organiser afin d'échanger quelques mots avec le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Vaincu.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était devenu très compliqué d'être un Serpentard, et encore plus de porter le nom 'Malfoy'. Bien qu'il eût été un espion durant la guerre, bien qu'il eût sacrifié plus dans cette guerre que tous les élèves réunis ; Il était difficile d'être de nouveau à Poudlard. Mais un Malfoy ne se laissait pas faire, un Malfoy ne montrait pas sa solitude ni son désespoir. Non, un Malfoy était fier, en faisant face à la mort comme face à la déchéance. Lorsque des élèves de Gryffondor avaient voulu le tabasser, il leur avait rendu coup pour coup lorsque les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas suivi leurs parents avait voulu l'abattre et le soumettre, il les avait écrasés. Un Malfoy savait se battre, et son père avait veillé à ce qu'il sache non seulement utiliser sa baguette, mais également ses poings. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, l'un des seuls qui lui parlait encore de son plein gré : Blaise Zabini. Le jeune homme noir lui adressa un sourire caustique et lui fit de la place.

\- - Où étais-tu passé ? sourit-il avec le regard brillant.

Draco garda le silence et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Il espérait que son ami allait se taire. Blaise était au courant de son petit manège avec Harry. Le jeune homme noir pouffa avant de se nettoyer la bouche gracieusement avec sa serviette.

\- - La ferme, Zabini ! grogna-t-il alors qu'il se servait d'un yogourt allégé recouvert de framboises et de mûres.

Il se servit d'une tranche de pain complet avec de la confiture à la framboise sans sucre ajouté. Bien sûr, un Malfoy devait faire attention à sa ligne. Il mangea avec élégance tandis que Théodore (son autre ami) s'incrusta dans la conversation :

\- - Eh bien, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être en retard, tu as eu trop de mal à te préparer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée. Il te manquait une crème ?

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, Draco mettait un point d'honneur à être absolument parfait physiquement, il était très fier de son corps, fin, musclé avec un joli teint de porcelaine. Il prenait quasiment trois heures pour se laver (à cause des multiples soins dont sa peau avait besoin et ne parlons pas des soins capillaires. Après tout : " _Comment veux-tu que je conserve la beauté de mes cheveux en utilisant des produits lambdas ?"_ ). Ses amis ne rataient pas une occasion de se moquer de lui, car il était un peu trop précieux. Draco n'en avait cure, sa peau était douce, ses cheveux étaient comme de la soie, il n'avait jamais eu de bouton et n'avait pas de cicatrice disgracieuse, car sa peau était très bien hydratée.

\- - Non, il espionnait ! lâcha Blaise avec un regard qui disait qu'il savait très bien tout ce qu'il faisait.

\- - De quoi ? De quoi ? Qui espionnais-tu ? s'exclama Pansy qui voulait savoir absolument tout ce qui touchait Draco de prêt ou de loin.

\- - Je n'en peux plus de vous… grogna-t-il en prenant une bouchée de sa tartine.

Ses ami.e.s commencèrent à discuter entre eux, spéculant sur sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse. Ils essayaient de savoir qui il était allé voir, qui avait-il espionné. Il ne dit absolument rien et attendit de voir le Trio d'Or faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Comme à chaque fois depuis la fin de la guerre, il y eut un silence révérencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent à leur table. Harry s'était assis en face de la belette et faisait donc face à Draco. Celui-ci sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Depuis la bataille Finale, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressés la parole. C'était plus de son fait que de celui de Potter, mais il… s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments en même temps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Mais vraiment aucune. Il en eût la confirmation lorsque la belette fille se colla à Harry, lui mettant son décolleté sous le nez. Il grogna. Cela venait de lui couper l'appétit. Il repoussa son assiette avant de quitter brusquement la Grande Salle sans faire attention aux questionnements de ses ami.e.s. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Une fois arrivé, il fit trois allers-retours devant le mur avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse. Il se glissa dans son havre de paix. La salle de musique, le seul endroit qu'il avait aimé dans le Manoir Malfoy. Un magnifique piano se trouvait au centre de la pièce qui était décorée avec goût et élégance. Ses doigts blancs caressèrent délicatement le verni noir brillant du piano à queue. Il s'installa en face et ce fut avec joie qu'il laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches d'ivoires. La salle fut envahie par les notes d'une chanson qui lui rappelait douloureusement sa situation amoureuse. Les mots coulèrent à flots de sa bouche :

 _Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen _

Il se rappelait du regard de Harry qui glissait sur lui comme s'il n'existait plus, comme s'il n'avait plus d'importance maintenant que la guerre était finie, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de bataille entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Depuis, son procès où son statut d'espion avait été confirmé par la Vieille Sorcière (Mcgo) et le vieux crouton (Dumby), il ne s'était plus jamais battu avec Potter. Ses doigts frappèrent les touches du piano avec plus de force et sa voix douce et suave s'éleva de nouveau dans la Salle.

 _Ooh, but something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy _

Oui, il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry, c'était sur le Chemin de la Traverse, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, comme si un pétard avait éclaté dedans et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Du haut de ses onze ans, il n'avait su quoi faire de ce tourbillon de sentiments qui avait gonflé dans son petit cœur. Il avait cru devenir fou à cause de toutes les émotions nouvelles qui s'étaient éveillées en lui.

 _But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I ..._

 _Keep bleeding_  
 _Keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding_  
 _I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding_  
 _Keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _You cut me open_

Cet amour, il n'avait jamais su quoi en faire il avait eu cette douleur sourde dans son cœur aussi violente qu'un coup de dague dans sa chair. Cette souffrance avait explosé lorsqu'Harry lui avait rejeté son amitié en plein dans la figure. On ne lui avait jamais appris à aimer. Durant toute son enfance, il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot ni ne connaissait sa puissance. Sa mère n'avait jamais aimé son père et celui-ci ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ils avaient été dans une relation arrangée et gagnant-gagnant. Son père avait l'héritier qu'il souhaitait et sa mère un haut statut dans la société Sorcière des Sangs-Purs. C'était une relation cordiale. Alors qu'ils lui parlent d'amour ? De sentiments ? Jamais ! Ils ne savaient même pas ce que cela voulait dire. Sa voix continua sur un ton tremblant la chanson :

 _Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

 _But nothing's greater_  
 _Than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
 _And in this world of loneliness_  
 _I see your face_  
 _Yet everyone around me_  
 _Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

La seule fois où il s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'Harry, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry et ses deux ami.e.s (la belette et la sang de bourde), s'étaient fait capturer par des Mangemorts. On lui avait demandé d'identifier le Survivant et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait menti et c'était la première fois qu'il avait été aussi heureux d'avoir eu une éducation à coût de Doloris pour avoir le sang-froid propre aux Malfoy. Il avait démenti comme un arracheur de dents l'identité du Survivant. Lorsqu'ils furent jeter dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, Draco les avait délivrés. Il se souvint encore lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_ il s'était contenté de secouer la tête _« Viens avec nous, ils vont te tuer lorsqu'ils sauront qu'on a disparu ! Viens ! »_ avait insisté Harry en lui tenant le bras. Draco lui avait simplement demander de lui jeter un sort afin que son mensonge tienne la route. Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré fort contre lui. Cela avait été si bien, si chaud et si doux que lorsque le Maître lui avait lancé des Doloris à la suite pendant toute la nuit, ce doux souvenir l'avait aidé à ne pas perdre la tête.

 _But I don't care what they say_

 _I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away_  
 _But they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein_  
 _That I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I ..._

Lorsque la guerre avait pris fin, il avait su que tout était fini. Même le fin lien qu'il avait réussi à tisser avec le Sauveur durant la guerre s'était brisé. Alors au lieu de reprendre le cours de sa vie, il avait décidé d'accepter la demande de Dumbledore de faire une huitième année à Poudlard. Il avait su que cela allait être dur pour les Serpentard, surtout pour lui, mais il avait accepté. C'était sa dernière chance de voir Harry avant de partir que leur chemin ne se sépare. Il savait qu'à la fin de l'année, ils se sépareraient à jamais.

 _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Cet amour l'empoisonnait tellement, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

 _And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

I _don't care what they say_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away_  
 _But they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein_  
 _That I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I ..._

Chanter avait toujours été sa seule échappatoire, il avait tant de fois exprimé sa peur, sa solitude, sa haine, son désespoir, son amour dans les différentes chansons qu'il avait écrites ou avait reprises. Cela lui avait permis de ne pas se perdre, de ne pas devenir fou.

 _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I ..._

 _Keep bleeding_  
 _Keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding_  
 _I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding_  
 _Keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _You cut me open and I ..._  
 _Keep bleeding_  
 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

Lorsque la dernière note sortit de sa bouche, il était en larmes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais Harry. Il le savait mais cela n'en était pas moins douloureux. Sa poitrine se compressait à cette pensée. Son cœur saignait littéralement de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Mais il n'aurait jamais son Happy Ending. Il le savait, les méchants n'avaient jamais de fin heureuse et c'était comme ça. Il se laissa aller sur le piano et pleura tout son saoul et finit par s'endormir. Trop épuisé pour se rendre compte que son cours de Potions allait débuter.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Harry grogna en changeant de position. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il n'y arrivait plus sans prendre de potion sommeil. Trop de mauvais rêves qui l'assaillaient. Il finit par se redresser dans son lit.

\- - Lumos, articula-t-il en usant de la magie sans baguette.

Il saisit ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez en soupirant face à la douce lumière qui éclairait son lit. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait des insomnies chroniques. Lorsqu'il parvenait à grappiller deux heures par nuit, il en était heureux. Il saisit le livre de compte de ses coffrets, il devait se rendre à Gringottes pour tout sécuriser. Depuis la mort de Sirius, le nombres de ses coffres avaient triplés. Il avait obtenu l'héritage des Black et en plus de celui des Potter ce qui faisait de lui le sorcier le plus riche de l'Angleterre. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec cela. Il avait grandi avec si peu qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir sa situation actuelle. Il se rallongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond avec un soupir.

\- - Nox.

La lumière s'éteignit. Il retrouva la pénombre et poussa un soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux. La guerre était finie, tout était terminé. Il était enfin libre. Libre de toute obligation envers qui que ce soit. Bon sang, toute sa vie avait était dictée par les autres. _« Harry tu dois faire ça, Harry tu dois faire-ci, Harry tu dois nous sauver, Harry le monde compte sur toi, Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, tu es maintenant le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, tu es un Héros, tu es… »_ Oh, non. Maintenant c'était terminé ! Il allait mener sa vie comme il le voulait à commencer par sa vie sentimentale. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, le monde sorcier lui avait imposé une destinée et maintenant qu'il l'avait accomplie, personne ne devait attendre quoi que ce soit de lui. Personne. Il se frotta le visage violement en roulant sur lui-même dans le lit. Il se sentait tellement léger par rapport à son avenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, le rideau qui entourait son lit fut tiré violemment, Harry grogna en ramenant la couverture sur sa tête :

\- - 'Mione, va-t'en s'il te plaît !

\- - Non et non ! Nous sommes en retard pour le petit déjeuner, commencer la journée en retard, ça ne va pas du tout.

Il gémit et se tourna vers elle. Hermione le dévisageait sans une once de pitié.

\- - Sérieusement ?

Elle ne dit rien et haussa juste un fin sourcil, attendant clairement d'être obéi. Ce qu'il fit. Il était dangereux de mettre Hermione en colère le matin, elle le lui ferait payer à coût de séance de révisions intensives. Il finit par se lever et alla se préparer les yeux à demi-fermés. Il croisa un Ron aussi réveillé que lui qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- - Elle t'a hurlé dessus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- - Hmf.

Ron haussa les épaules et commença à s'habiller se fichant de la présence de Hermione dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près depuis qu'ils avaient partagé une petite tente à trois pendant plusieurs jours. Harry accomplit rapidement ses ablutions matinales avant de suivre ses amis à la Grande Salle. Ils prirent leur chemin habituel et comme d'habitude, ils se firent dévisager, arrêter, féliciter, aduler en chemin. Ils arrivèrent les derniers à la Grande Salle. Harry chercha une tête blonde à la table des Serpentards et se mit à observer Malfoy qui se faisait embêter par ses ami.e.s mais il restait totalement stoïque. Il s'installa à la table des griffons de sorte à être en face de Malfoy. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier l'évitait depuis la rentrée. Harry profita du fait qu'il soit en train de siroter son jus de citrouille afin de l'observer à sa guise. Bon sang, Malfoy était magnifique, sa beauté était délicate, angélique. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, flottaient délicatement autour de son visage pointu (Merlin merci, il avait cessé de se gominer les cheveux !) aux traits délicats et aristocratiques. Ses lèvres fines et si joliment rosées, son nez droit, ses sourcils finement dessinés qu'il adorait voir Malfoy lever dans une pose purement aristocratique. Cette peau d'albâtre ? On en parle ? Elle était si pâle, semblait si fragile. Lui donnant une envie folle de la marquer. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un lui saisit le bras et le colla contre une paire de seins.

\- - Bonjour, Harry ! s'écria la voix chantante de Ginny

Elle se colla à lui, il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle ? Il fût déçu de voir Malfoy quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

\- - Vous avez quoi comme cours ce matin ? ronronna-t-elle en se collant encore plus à lui.

\- - Gin' est-ce que tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? Tu empiètes sur mon espace vital là, demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- - On a Potions avec les Serpentards, répondit Ron la bouche remplie de tarte.

Hermione le frappa pour ses manières les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre. Harry pouffa de rire en les regardant interagir. Pendant plusieurs années, Hermione avait été amoureuse de Ron, mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle ne le voyait plus que comme un frère. Ginny se tendit avant de cracher entre ses dents :

\- - Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette maison existe encore.

La plupart des Gryffondors hochèrent la tête pour marquer leurs accords. Les Serpentards étaient devenus les _persona non gratta_ de Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry la repoussa et quitta la table des griffons.

\- - Sérieusement, Ginny tu es insupportable !

\- - Mais … Harry…

Il ne l'écouta pas et sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. Ginny regarda son frère et demanda :

\- - Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

\- Ça veut dire que tu connais mal Harry. Il ne voit pas les Serpentards comme des ennemis, la plupart n'ont pas eu le choix entre suivre leurs parents ou mourir. C'est en ayant une attitude de rancune que l'on peut recréer une autre guerre ! Rejeter les Serpentards maintenant c'est se préparer à une autre guerre d'ici une vingtaine d'années. On doit tous être dans le pardon. Comment veux-tu qu'on soit en paix, si on doit continuer la guerre à notre échelle ? N'a-t-on pas assez souffert ?! lui expliqua d'une voix froide Hermione. Elle regarda tous les griffons de son œil acéré.

Il y eut un silence dans la Grande Salle. Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec, se redressa avant d'annoncer :

\- - Je vais à la bibliothèque, on se retrouve devant la salle de Potions.

\- - Ok, acquiesça Ron qui tentait d'enfoncer le plus de nourriture possible dans sa bouche.

Hermione se donna une dizaine de minutes pour se calmer dans le couloir. Bon sang, elle avait de plus en plus de mal avec ces griffons qui n'avaient pas participé à l'effort de guerre et qui se montraient condescendants ! Elle allait finir par les tuer. Tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Ils n'avaient pas vu des enfants de Mangemorts se faire torturer, se faire violer et ils osaient ouvrir leur bouche ! Elle secoua la tête en se remettant en route.

Harry avait voulu s'isoler pour respirer après cette dispute qui lui rappelait toujours qu'il y avait une haine de plus en plus forte contre les Serpentards depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande et fit trois allers-retours. Celle-ci n'apparût pas, il sut qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui la bloquait. Il utilisa sa magie afin de plier Poudlard à sa volonté (longue histoire). La porte finit par apparaître, une musique s'en échappa. Il l'ouvrit doucement et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieure. Il reconnaîtrait ce dos entre tous. Il ne savait pas que Malfoy savait jouer du piano et encore moins chanter. Sa voix était magnifique, même si elle était remplie de sanglots. S'il comprenait les paroles de la chanson, Malfoy avait le cœur brisé. Lorsqu'il finit par pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur le piano à la fin de sa chanson, Harry en eût de la peine pour lui. Qui ? La jalousie commença à enfler dans sa poitrine. Qui ? Qui était la personne que Malfoy aimait au point de chanter et pleurer pour elle ? Il pénétra dans la salle sur la pointe des pieds. Malfoy s'était endormi. Bon sang, il était si beau. Qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer ? Ok, il avait un caractère exécrable, cela pouvait être assez repoussant, mais Harry trouvait ça amusant. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue de Malfoy. Par Merlin ! Sa peau était si douce ! Il avait tant envie de l'embrasser. Il caressa ses lèvres délicatement. Il savait que c'était mal, il ne devait pas toucher le jeune homme blond sans son consentement :

\- - Tu seras à moi Draco. Sois en sûr, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **Un review = Un cookie :) sisi, c'est vrai ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. 2U

**~2U~**

Hey ! Salut ! Chapitre 2 ! Cette fois-ci, c'est une chanson de Justin Bieber qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre ! Je suis tellement heureuse de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle histoire. Pour les reviews anonymes *Donne des cookies avec un grand sourire* Héhéhé~ Amusez-vous bien !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est toujours un travail d'équipe pour sortir un chapitre ! Merci à ma bêta **Chocobi6** (sans elle vous saignerez des yeux en lisant les chapitres xD)

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre deux : Le Voeu de Harry ~**

Comment dire cela ? Beaucoup de personnes prenaient Harry pour un crétin, un imbécile facilement manipulable. À onze ans, il avait été un petit garçon facilement impressionnable qui avait besoin d'une famille, de sentir qu'il était aimé, qu'il existait des personnes comme lui. Il avait eu besoin d'un endroit où il serait à l'aise. Qu'il pourrait appeler « maison ». Poudlard était devenu cet endroit. Une maison avec des personnes qui l'aimaient. Bien sûr, en intégrant Poudlard, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui mette sur le dos la survie de plusieurs milliers de personnes. Il était un enfant, et on attendait de lui qu'il sauve le monde. Il avait accepté parce qu'il avait besoin d'une « maison ». Et Poudlard était devenu _sa_ maison. Il n'en était pas particulièrement heureux, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir une enfance comme tous les autres élèves, mais non. Bien sûr que non. Pas lorsqu'il portait le nom de Potter, surtout Harry Potter et qu'il avait survécu à un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _._ Il avait alors décidé de devenir le Héros que le monde Sorcier attendait. Il était un petit garçon, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

L'éclair sur son front ne le lui permettait pas.

À cause de cette décision de devenir ce qu'on attendait de lui, pour avoir une maison ; beaucoup de personnes oubliaient qu'il était intelligent. Non, il n'était pas un idiot ni un imbécile facilement manipulable. Il ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais. Son désir d'avoir un foyer et d'avoir une famille l'avait poussé à devenir _le_ Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu. Il voulait avoir une famille et pas avec n'importe qui. Un jour en quatrième année, il avait fait une découverte non seulement bouleversante mais également extraordinaire. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il se sentait attiré par un certain blond aux cheveux presque blancs. Il bataillait avec ses sentiments, à ce moment-là. Entre le fiasco avec Cho, et Ginny qui devenait de plus en plus insistante, il avait été très perturbé. Une nuit, alors qu'il se baladait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard sous sa cape d'invisibilité, un livre était sorti de son étagère avant de tomber à ses pieds. Ce livre traitait de la sexualité dans le monde Sorcier. Il avait été surpris par ce qu'il y découvrit : la grossesse masculine ! Il avait été si bouleversé, si surpris de découvrir que les sorciers pouvaient avoir des enfants, soit grâce à une potion, soit lorsque celui qui féconde son partenaire était un sorcier très puisant. Et sans en comprendre la raison, il s'était imaginé avec Malfoy. Ce fut à partir de ce soir-là que son regard avait commencé à suivre Malfoy un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il avait commencé à _remarquer_ le blond. Son regard sur lui avait changé. Malfoy pouvait porter un enfant, son enfant, _leur enfant_. Ils pouvaient être une famille et construire _un foyer_. Il était devenu obsédé par cette idée. Draco pouvait être à _lui_. Ce fut la première fois qu'il avait un désir aussi puissant, outre celui de revoir ses parents.

Il s'était arrangé pour que Draco change de camp, bien qu'il l'aurait sauvé même s'il était devenu un Mangemort. Il était Harry Potter, rien ne lui était impossible (mis à part ressusciter les morts évidemment et transformer le métal en or !). Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'user de son nom. Il ignorait pour quelle raison, mais Malfoy avait trahi son père pour devenir espion de l'Ordre. Cela avait arrangé ses affaires, le convaincant que l'aristocrate était fait pour lui. Harry était une personne obstinée et très patiente en amour. Il voulait Draco, alors il s'était intéressé à la culture des Sangs-Purs. Il avait compris que s'il voulait épouser Draco Malfoy (oui bien sûr, pour construire son foyer, il _devait_ épouser Draco) il lui fallait disposer de biens afin d'assurer son train de vie. Il avait alors commencé à s'intéresser à la richesse des Potter. C'était également cela qui l'avait poussé à devenir le Héros et sauver le monde. Quand il avait hérité du 12 square Grimmaud, il avait engagé des archimages pour transformer cette maison sombre et peu chaleureuse, en une maison magnifique (digne d'un aristocrate) et accueillante (comme la maison de ses rêves). Il ne manquait plus que le mari et les enfants.

\- Je suis libre

Oui, maintenant, il était libre de construire sa vie comme il l'entendait. Harry s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche du couloir. Il avait raté le cours de Potions, comme Draco. Il s'était éloigné de la Salle sur Demande avant de commettre l'irréparable en embrassant Draco sans son consentement. Il s'était esquivé dans le couloir de Poudlard en faisant bien attention à éviter les professeurs. Il gloussa de plaisir, il était libre ! C'était triste pour Draco, mais Harry était heureux que la personne qu'il aimait ne le lui rendît pas, cela lui laissait une chance. Le jeune homme brun passa la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir : bien, comment allait-il séduire Draco ? Il l'avait si longtemps observé qu'il savait ce qu'il l'aimait et ce qu'il détestait. Il ne pouvait pas le couvrir de cadeau, il ne le prendrait pas bien. Il ne le croirait pas. Surtout dans ce contexte de tension entre les Serpents et les autres maisons.

\- Hm, je devrais peut-être commencer par ça, chuchota-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il allait faire passer un mot à tous les élèves de Poudlard, si quiconque s'en prenait aux Serpentards, si quiconque s'en prenait à Draco Malfoy, cette personne aurait affaire à lui. Les tensions commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, ils étaient fin septembre, il n'allait pas supporter ça jusqu'à juin. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de cours de Métamorphose. En passant dans un couloir, il entendit des chuchotements et des gloussements. Il reconnut la voix de Ron et allait l'interpeller quand il entendit ce qui se disait entre son meilleur ami et la voix de l'autre garçon qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître :

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura la voix de l'inconnu

\- Oh s'il te plaît, on se voit tous les jours ! répondit Ron en gloussant.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, allez Ronny, rejoins-moi ce soir à la Tour d'Astronomie. Allez, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de toi pour la journée.

Harry se rapprocha et jeta un coup d'œil discret et fut surpris de voir son ami roux adossé à un mur, emprisonné dans les bras forts de…Blaise Zabini ?! Woow, que se passait-il ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Zabini se pencha en avant et prit les lèvres de Ron dans un baiser dévastateur. Harry vit son ami littéralement fondre dans les bras de son petit-ami. Le Survivant se fit la note mentale de cuisiner son ami et de lui faire payer le fait de ne pas lui avoir dit ce gros détail sur sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle. Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin avec un sourire.

\- Comment vais-je réussir à le séduire ? Il est si borné ! se murmura-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Il devait y réfléchir sérieusement.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco était agité, mais évidemment cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage. Plus tôt, dans la journée, quelqu'un l'avait rejoint dans la Salle sur Demande. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible, lorsque l'on fermait la salle, personne ne pouvait s'y introduire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit à nouveau libre. Deux personnes pouvaient utiliser la magie de Poudlard : Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Le premier n'avait aucune raison de pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande sans le réveiller et le deuxième ? Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Oh non ! L'avait-il vu pleurer ? L'avait-il vu ? Il lança un regard vers la table des griffons, et croisa les yeux émeraudes de Potter qui le dévisageaient avec insistance. Il se figea, son sang pulsant de plus en plus vite. Il l'avait vu pleurer ! Il en avait la certitude !

\- Draco ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Blaise à qui rien n'échappait.

Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre. Il ne mangea pas, son estomac était trop serré pour cela. Harry lui sourit, un sourire lent qui cachait quelque chose. Son cœur faillit plonger lorsque le Survivant se leva, et se dirigea vers sa table. La Grande Salle plongea dans un silence halluciné lorsque Harry s'arrêta devant lui :

\- Je dois te parler, Malfoy.

Il pâlit, il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour répondre d'un ton froid et hautain :

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te parler ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux, ses yeux pétillants et répondit :

\- Alors, je laisserai échapper, _tu sais quoi._

Draco eut un subtil mouvement de recul. Il crispa la mâchoire et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque Blaise prit la parole :

\- Draco, as-tu besoin de moi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal ni quoique ce soit de ce genre. Je souhaite juste lui parler, sourit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors pourquoi le menaces-tu ? insista le jeune homme noir dont les yeux noisette le perçaient avec suspicion.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, son sourire devenant de plus en plus étincelant.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai fait ça ? Malfoy, t'ai-je _menacé_ , _moi_ ? dit-il sur un ton mielleux.

Draco se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lança un regard condescendant au Survivant :

\- Personne ne me menace, Potter. Surtout pas toi ! cracha-t-il.

\- Alors, tu ne vois aucun problème à me suivre ?

Draco se détourna d'un geste royal et sortit de la Grande Salle avec une dignité purement malfoyenne. Il ne vit pas le visage amusé de son homologue. Harry le suivit à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le lac de Poudlard qui était entouré d'arbres qui se parèrent doucement des couleurs ocres de l'automne. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant d'admirer le paysage.

\- Qu'est-ce tu me veux, ô Saint Potter ? demanda Draco d'une voix sarcastique.

Intérieurement, il était excité comme une puce ! Oh par Merlin ! Harry lui parlait ! Harry lui parlait ! Cela faisait au moins deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot ! Ils étaient si proches ! Et seuls ! Pas de belette, ni de sang-de-bourde, ni la belette femelle dans les parages ! Il avait son Harry pour lui tout seul ! Comment pouvait-il faire durer le plaisir ? Comment ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais, commença Harry sur un ton pensif.

\- M'as-tu espionné ?! La Salle sur Demande était fermée pourquoi as-tu forcé l'entrée ?! s'exclama-t-il en faisant bien attention à insérer assez de venin dans sa voix pour qu'Harry n'entende pas le plaisir qu'il ressentait en dessous.

Harry parut gêné pendant un moment avant de répondre en détournant le regard :

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Attends, imaginons que ce soit une salle de bain que tu trouves fermé, aurais-tu forcé la porte ?! Ne connais-tu pas le principe d'intimité ?

Harry garda le silence en rougissant. Il supposa que c'était de honte. Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

\- J'oublie que je parle à un Gryffondor. Vous et votre satanée curiosité !

Il croisa les bras et cloua son regard dans celui de Harry et fût surpris par l'attention que celui-ci lui portait :

\- Bien, que me veux-tu ?

 _S'il te plaît, ne dis rien, laisse-moi profiter de ta présence encore !_ songea le jeune homme blond désespérément. Harry se détourna de lui et reporta son regard sur le paysage :

\- C'est compliqué à dire. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ça…

 _Oui ! Prends ton temps ! Continue à hésiter !_

\- Je te veux, déclara abruptement Harry en se tourna vers lui, son regard vert émeraude plongé dans ses orbes grises métalliques.

Les genoux de Draco faiblirent, ce n'était que grâce à son éducation qu'il ne laissa rien filtrer de son état. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de cacher les tremblements de ses mains :

\- Est… Est-ce, hésita-t-il, est-ce une plaisanterie ?

Draco se tint encore plus droit, son visage fermé. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Harry. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, que Harry sortait avec la belette femelle. Etait-ce une blague ? Pourquoi le Héros du monde sorcier déciderait de s'en prendre à lui de cette façon ? Bon, il avait été horrible avec lui pendant des années, même maintenant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry se venge de cette façon.

\- Oh.

Harry parut surpris. Il se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné et demanda :

\- Tu n'es pas gay ? J'aurai peut-être dû commencer par là…finit-il par marmonner.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Draco, je te veux et crois-moi, tu vas me vouloir aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! s'étrangla l'aristocrate oubliant ses belles manières.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, il ne semblait pas comprendre les réactions de Draco.

\- Je veux sortir avec toi, je vais te donner envie de me dire oui, déclara-t-il encore, avec fermeté.

\- Par Merlin, je vais te tuer !

Harry sourit, ses yeux verts luisants de joie. Il adorait lorsque Draco s'énervait. Etait-il masochiste un peu ? Il devrait se pencher sur la question lorsqu'il en aurait le temps. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi fou de rage. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, interdis-moi de t'approcher et je ne le ferai plus.

\- Mais… Mais, tu sors avec la belette fille !

\- Ah ? Ginny ? Je ne le savais pas. Ça risque d'être compliqué, vu que je suis gay.

\- Quoi… ?! bafouilla Draco difficilement.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Draco secoua la tête, il avait les jambes tremblantes, si une brise venait à l'effleurer, il s'écroulerait sans grâce. Le Survivant haussa les épaules et recommença à le dévisager d'un air avide.

\- La personne que tu aimes, commença le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais te la faire oublier. Crois-moi. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Il se détourna dans un mouvement de robe digne de Snape avant de retourner entre les murs de Poudlard. Draco se retrouva seul dans la douce brise d'automne, perdu face au comportement de Harry. Il se laissa glisser au sol, se serrant dans ses propres bras.

\- Merlin, je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer.

Venait-il de rêver ? Harry voulait-il de lui ? Était-ce un pari entre ces stupides Gryffondors ? Oh Merlin ! Que quelqu'un l'aide à y voir plus clair ! Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se décoiffa sauvagement en poussant un gémissement. Il aimait Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que celui-ci puisse ressentir une attirance pour lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se produire. Il était censé passer le reste de sa vie à soupirer après un amour qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui-ci fût possible. Harry devait plaisanter. Il devait se méfier, il avait trop peur pour se laisser faire sans rien dire. C'était un comportement qui n'était pas très digne d'un Gryffondor que de piéger quelqu'un, mais il avait tant d'ennemis maintenant dans l'école que plus rien ne l'étonnait. Même les « gentils Poufsouffles » lui voulaient du mal, alors bon.

\- Je ne dois pas me laisser faire… c'est peut-être quelqu'un sous polynectar. Ça ne peut pas être Potter.

Il secoua la tête en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? chuchota le jeune aristocrate d'une voix faible.

\- Hm, mais je suis le seul.

\- Etait-ce réellement Potter… ? murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'accrocha aux robes de Blaise qui le tint serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci poussa un soupir avant de répondre :

\- L'idée que tu lui plaises ne te vient pas à l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux en blottissant son visage contre le torse de Blaise. Le jeune homme noir le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge. C'était avec lui seulement qu'il se permettait de montrer ses faiblesses. Il ne le jugeait jamais et cela lui faisait du bien.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Harry se cogna la tête contre le mur en pierre. S'il ne savait pas que Zabini sortait en secret avec son meilleur ami, il serait en colère. Très en colère. Draco, tendrement, blottit dans les bras du jeune homme noir, comment dire ? Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cela. Il serra la mâchoire en se rappelant la scène qu'il avait surprise plus tôt dans la matinée ; Ron et Blaise. Ils étaient ensemble. Cela lui demanda plus d'énergie et de force pour s'éloigner de Draco qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Bien, grâce à cette petite confrontation, il avait pu s'apercevoir que Draco ne lui était pas insensible. Comment pouvait-il le séduire ? Il s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Il allait avoir besoin de Hermione. Alors qu'il revenait s'installer à la table des griffons, sa meilleure amie haussa un sourcil et Ron l'observa avec insistance.

\- _Toi_ , tu nous caches quelque chose, dit-il vicieusement à son ami en sachant que 'Mione allait se charger de sa vengeance.

Ron écarquilla des yeux et pâlit à vue d'œil en même temps, leur meilleure amie se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Ron, Ron, Ron, est-ce vrai ce que j'entends ? Tu nous caches quelque chose ? Non, tu _me_ caches quelque chose ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Trop suave.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'étrangla le jeune homme roux en se redressant brutalement de sa chaise.

\- Ça t'apprendra à me mentir ! rétorqua Harry en plantant sa fourchette dans son morceau de viande.

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance alors que Hermione refermait ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de son ami. Celui-ci déglutit nerveusement alors qu'il se faisait traîner hors de la Grande Salle. Harry ricana face au visage en détresse de Ron. Bien fait pour lui. Alors qu'il allait se concentrer sur son assiette, une paire de seins apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Harry, roucoula Ginny en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine afin de la gonfler.

Il soupira :

\- Oui ?

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi demain ? minauda la jeune fille en entortillant une mèche rousse autour de son index.

\- Désolé, j'ai la dissertation de Potions à faire, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Dis, Harry, tu m'en veux pour ce matin ?

Le Survivant secoua la tête, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le sauver d'elle. Bon sang, il lui avait dit de toutes les façons possibles qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Dans quelle langue fallait-il qu'il lui dise pour qu'elle ne comprenne ? Il lui avait dit avant la Bataille Finale qu'il était gay et qu'il la considérait comme une petite sœur ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu : _« Tu n'as pas goûté, comment peux-tu savoir que tu n'aimes pas les femmes ? »_. Et depuis lors, elle tentait de l'attirer de toutes les manières possibles. Il en avait parlé avec Ron bien entendu, mais celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire pour l'attitude de sa petite sœur. Harry poussa un soupir en se levant. Il allait quitter la table pour la deuxième fois du repas lorsque la jeune femme lui saisit l'avant-bras :

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix enfantine en faisant une adorable moue boudeuse.

\- Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Si seulement tu peux comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis au moins deux ans !

Il ôta sa main de son avant-bras et quitta la Grande Salle en passant devant la table des professeurs. Dumbledore lui adressa un petit geste du menton et Snape lui lança un regard meurtrier. Pourtant, il s'entendait bien avec son professeur de Potions depuis qu'il avait découvert son statut d'espion et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui sauver la vie. Mais celui-ci avait toujours un caractère exécrable, comme son filleul. Et Harry trouvait cela adorable. Évidemment, c'était une pensée qu'il ne dirait jamais à voix haute, il tenait encore à sa vie. Au moment où il allait s'en aller, Snape l'arrêta d'un ton sec :

\- Potter !

Il fut médusé de trouver son professeur juste derrière lui et pour cause, celui-ci ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole et souvent, c'était pour le rabaisser :

\- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?

Snape le regarda comme s'il était une mauvaise herbe et lui fit signe du menton de le suivre et partit dans un tourbillon de cape. Harry se retint de glousser et suivit l'homme sombre jusqu'aux cachots. Le professeur de Potions s'installa à son bureau en poussant un soupir.

\- Fermez la porte., déclara-t-il sèchement.

Il obéit et attendit. Snape l'observa de son regard noir et froid :

\- Quelles sont vos intentions concernant mon filleul ? finit-il par demander sur un ton caustique.

\- Euh…

\- Si tu souhaites jouer avec lui comme tout Potter qui se respecte, je te jure que tu vas commencer à faire attention à tout ce que tu manges à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Snape s'était relevé et avait basculé dans le tutoiement sans aucune hésitation pour le menacer. Une aura noire l'entourait et il le fusilla du regard. Harry déglutit et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de dire la vérité :

\- Je veux l'épouser ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air en signe de défense.

\- L'épouser ?! demanda le professeur avec stupéfaction.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux d'un air gêné, c'était la première fois qu'il avouait son désir à voix haute. Son visage chauffa sous le regard incrédule de Snape :

\- Pour l'instant, il ne le sait pas, mais je veux d'abord sortir avec lui et lui demander de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween, murmura-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Severus Snape l'observa avec une certaine stupéfaction. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en se renfrognant. Alors comme cela, Potter éprouvait quelque chose pour son filleul ? C'était parfait ! Potter l'ignorait, mais il avait sauvé la vie de Draco. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été amoureux de lui, il n'aurait jamais trahi Lucius et se serait retrouvé à Azkaban à vie. Comme son père. Draco avait refusé de tuer Dumbledore, car celui-ci comptait pour Harry. Il avait rejoint l'Ordre afin de se rapprocher de l'être aimé et pendant ce temps ce crétin de Potter ne le voyait pas. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas aussi aveugle qu'il le laissait paraître.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de Draco ? voulut savoir Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit sincèrement :

\- Hmm, depuis ma quatrième année, je dirais ? Mais peut-être l'aimais-je déjà depuis longtemps…

 _Draco_ _ne pensera jamais que tu l'aimes, il pense être impardonnable et qu'il ne mérite pas le bonheur_ , songea Snape en secouant la tête, il déclara d'une voix froide :

\- Il va te falloir beaucoup de courage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que tu as eu une enfance difficile avec les moldus qui t'ont élevé. Il faut que tu comprennes que Draco a grandi sans amour également. Il avait tout, mais il n'a jamais connu l'amour parental. Pour lui, il est impossible qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il est réellement. Même s'il venait à t'aimer, il ne te laissera pas l'approcher facilement.

Harry hocha la tête, il avait bien remarqué que Draco avait eu du mal à comprendre qu'il voulait de lui. Il savait ce que c'était que de grandir sans amour, mais il avait rencontré la famille qui lui avait donné en centuple l'amour qu'il avait manqué durant son enfance. Et il avait eu des amis qui lui avait appris ce qu'être aimé voulait dire.

\- Je suis parfait pour Draco. Il ne doit aimer une seule personne sur cette terre et ça sera moi. Je suis sa destinée, répondit-il. Son regard s'enflamma, l'aura de sa magie l'entourant.

Il remercia son professeur et quitta son bureau. Il commença à avoir une idée de comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Severus passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs en poussant un soupir désespéré. Il était toujours aussi déconcerté de voir que Potter était aussi puissant. Il se demanda si son filleul allait saisir la chance d'être avec la personne qu'il aimait.

\- C'est étrange, mais ce que tu viens de dire à Harry s'applique également à toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être à moi ? Severus sursauta et se retourna violemment vers le coin sombre d'où provenait la voix de Lupin.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là, sale cabot ?

Remus sortit de l'ombre en caressant sa moustache. Il afficha un sourire canaille à Severus et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche prédatrice.

\- Mon amour, est-ce ainsi que tu me parles ? susurra-t-il en se penchant vers son fiancé avant de lui ravir la bouche d'un baiser vorace.

Le professeur de Potions fondit dans les bras de son homme et se laissa faire dans un gémissement sourd. Décidément, il détestait vraiment ces saletés de Gryffondor qui ne l'écoutaient jamais ! Surtout les Maraudeurs.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant trois jours entiers. Hermione lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, lorsqu'il était revenu de sa discussion avec elle, il était aussi écarlate que ses cheveux et elle arborait un sourire satisfait des plus malsains. Harry avait frissonné, reconnaissant de ne pas être à la place de son ami. De son côté, il n'avait pas avancé avec Draco, il lui avait laissé de l'espace. Cependant, il avait terminé de mettre en place la phase une de son plan. Ce matin, au réveil, il était tout excité. Cette journée allait être fantastique ! Ron lui lança un regard soupçonneux alors qu'il faisait son lit en chantonnant d'une voix excessivement fausse. Il avait hâte d'être au petit-déjeuner.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? voulut savoir son ami en plissant des yeux.

\- Moi, rien, fredonna joyeusement le jeune Héros.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as piégé le siège de Snape ! s'exclama Ron en pouffant gaiement.

\- On a plus l'âge, Ron ! lança leur ami Dean en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Pff ! soupira le jeune homme roux en roulant des yeux.

Harry continua à gazouiller des paroles inintelligibles d'une voix horriblement fausse, réveillant ainsi le reste de ses camarades qui lui lancèrent leurs oreillers à la tête pour le faire taire.

\- Les gars, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes réveillés ! s'exclama la voix de Hermione depuis les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir.

Des _« Oh, non, pas elle ! »_ furent grogné avant que le reste du dortoir ne se traîne à la salle de bain. Harry rejoignit sa meilleure amie d'un pas léger et avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es bien trop joyeux pour un matin, toi ! lui lança-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

Il haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

\- C'est aujourd'hui ! répondit-il simplement.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres rosées :

\- Ooooh, je vois ! Faut pas trainer alors ! sourit-elle avant de le tirer hors de la salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Il devait impérativement arriver à la Grande Salle avant Malfoy. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent avoir la table des Serpentards de face. Il était impatient. Il se força à se calmer et attendre. Finalement, Draco pénétra dans la Salle accompagné de ses trois amis. Leur regard se croisa et Draco se détourna de lui et alla s'installer. Lui tournant délibérément le dos. Harry se contenta de sourire. Hedwige survola la Grande Salle, une boite en carton emballé accroché à ses pattes. Elle le déposa devant Draco et s'envola retrouver son compagnon : Harry Potter. Toute la Grande Salle avait reconnu la chouette du Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu, il eut un silence expectatif.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco avait été agité pendant les trois derniers jours, il s'était terré dans sa chambre de préfet tout le week-end, alors ce lundi matin, il n'était franchement pas d'humeur. Mais vraiment pas. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, le fait de croiser le regard insistant de Harry l'avait rendu encore plus grognon. Il était toujours persuadé que le jeune homme jouait à un jeu avec lui et il trouvait cela cruel. Il s'installa délibérément de dos dans une attitude totalement snob. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se servir de son petit-déjeuner, la chouette du Survivant atterrit devant lui et lui livra une boite en carton rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier cadeau d'un vert magnifique. Il eut un silence lorsque la chouette s'envola. Il se tendit, que contenait cette boite ? Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'ouvrir pour le savoir. Pansy lui donna un coup de coude, lui faisant signe de cesser ce suspense insoutenable. Draco se tourna doucement vers Harry qui lui adressa un grand sourire brillant. Méfiant, il refit face au cadeau et d'une main qui se voulait ferme (mais qui tremblait) il tira sur le ruban vert émeraude qui se défit dans un doux bruissement. Il ôta le papier dans un geste gracieux, dans le silence de la Grande Salle, il avait la sensation de faire autant de bruit qu'un hippogriffe en train de manger. Il ôta le couvercle de la boîte après avoir marqué une pause. Une petite note s'envola hors de la boîte, suivie par toute une partition qui l'entoura et la voix qui jaillit était reconnaissable entre toutes. Une note de piano s'éleva dans l'air et la voix commença à chanter d'une voix rauque et terriblement sexy.

 _No limit in the sky_  
 _That I won't fly for ya_  
 _No amount of tears in my eyes_  
 _That I won't cry for ya, oh no_  
 _With every breath that I take_  
 _I want you to share that air with me_  
 _There's no promise that I won't keep_  
 _I'll climb a mountain, there's none too steep_

Il se tourna vers Harry les yeux écarquillés de surprise. La chanson continua dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Draco en était tout tremblant.

 _When it comes to you, there's no crime_  
 _Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine_  
 _When it comes to you, don't be blind_  
 _Watch me speak from my heart_  
 _When it comes to you, comes to you_

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui le regardait avec une certaine satisfaction. Ne pouvait-il pas imaginer plaire au Héros du monde sorcier ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser une chance de le séduire ? Mais il l'aimait déjà ; Harry n'avait pas besoin de le séduire ! Cependant, il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour croire que le jeune homme le plus convoité du monde Sorcier puisse vouloir de lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, ni être attiré par lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait affligé.

 _Want you to share that_  
 _(When it comes to you)_

Pas après toutes les insultes. Pas après les horreurs qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure pendant six longues années.

 _Cupid ain't a lie_  
 _Arrow got your name on it, oh yeah_  
 _Don't miss out on a love_  
 _And regret yourself on it, oh_  
 _Open up your mind, clear your head_

 _Ain't gotta wake up to an empty bed_  
 _Share my life, it's yours to keep_  
 _Now that I give to you all of me, oh_

En avait-il le droit ? Il s'était préparé à passer le reste de sa vie seul, à disparaître de la vie de Potter après leur diplôme. En avait-il seulement le droit ? Il croisa le regard de Blaise qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant en lui faisant le geste de se tourner vers Harry.

 _When it comes to you, there's no crime_  
 _Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine_  
 _When it comes to you, don't be blind_  
 _Watch me speak from my heart_  
 _When it comes to you, comes to you_

Il se redressa, il devait fuir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus. Tous ces regards de haine, ce silence oppressant et le sourire émerveillé de Harry lui faisait peur.

 _Want you to share that_  
 _(Share) When it comes to you_  
 _Want you to share that_

S'il lui avouait ses sentiments, qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à la haine de toute la communauté sorcière. Il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait peut-être jamais. Et si Harry plaisantait ? Il n'avait rien à perdre lui ! Draco risquait gros il risquait son cœur et sa vie dans cette histoire.

 _When it comes to you, there's no crime_  
 _Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine_  
 _When it comes to you, don't be blind_  
 _Watch me speak from my heart_  
 _When it comes to you, comes to you_

Les notes cessèrent tout doucement, emportant la voix rocailleuse et sensuelle de Harry loin de lui. Il se retrouva seul, débout, dévisageant Harry dans le silence assourdissant de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui et sur le Survivant. Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, qui était totalement indigne de son rang : il s'enfuit. Il s'enfuit comme le lâche qu'il était. Il n'était pas courageux et ne le serait jamais. Il savait que si c'était une plaisanterie de la part de Harry, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Son cœur ne survivrait pas. Alors il fuit. Sortant de la Grande Salle au pas de course en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa vision était floue.

Quelqu'un le saisit par le bras, le stoppant dans sa course, il se retourna, prêt à riposter, se figea. Harry le dévisageait avec un air inquiet.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton misérable et défait.

Il était loin le Serpentard snob, vaniteux et qui avait un sang-froid digne d'un iceberg. Draco se fichait de son image à l'heure actuelle, il voulait juste se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer en paix.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas fait, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme brun en haussant les épaules.

D'un geste, Harry les engloba dans une bulle de silence, les coupant ainsi du reste du monde.

\- Vas-tu continuer à me ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard ?! Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi, mais c'est cruel de faire semblant de me séduire ! C'est ignoble !

Il ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer maintenant.

\- S'il te plaît, lâche-moi, tu en assez fait. S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en tentant de sortir son avant-bras de la poigne de Harry.

\- Tu es tellement bouché, ce n'est pas croyable, grogna celui-ci en le rapprochant de lui et le serrant contre sa poitrine avec délicatesse comme s'il était l'être le plus précieux au monde.

Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner de cette douce étreinte, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était trop bien, dans les bras de Harry qui le serrait contre son torse ferme et chaud. Celui-ci posa son menton sur sa tête et poussa un soupir avant de chuchoter d'une voix suave :

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais que comme tu aimes la musique, te faire une déclaration musicale serait beaucoup mieux que te parler.

D'une large main, il caressa le dos de Draco tendrement et continua :

\- Je ne cherche pas à te ridiculiser ; je veux que tu m'aimes.

Draco ne répondit pas, il referma ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, les mains tremblantes. Il renifla sans grâce, il s'en fichait de toute façon. Du moins, pour le moment. Il aurait le temps de se fustiger plus tard.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui a chanté ? finit-il par demander.

\- Absolument pas, je chante comme un pied, j'ai lancé un sort _chantebien_ , gloussa Harry en le serrant contre lui.

Draco renifla de nouveau en se retenant de rire. Harry le repoussa doucement et prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard émeraude dans ses yeux gris métallique :

\- Donne-moi une chance pour te prouver que je ne me moque pas de toi. Je te veux.

Harry poussa un soupir en posant son front contre celui de l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Laisse-moi la possibilité de te séduire. Je t'en prie.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, Harry espérait que Draco pourrait voir sa sincérité dans son regard et lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Le jeune homme blond déglutit avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix étranglée en hochant la tête :

\- D'accord.

Harry poussa un cri de joie avant de le saisir par la taille et de le soulever dans les airs comme s'il ne pesait rien, avant de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. D'une main délicate, il inclina la tête de Draco en arrière avant d'accentuer le baiser. Ils frémirent de la tête aux pieds tant ce premier baiser était électrisant. Sensuellement, Draco caressa le torse de Harry, qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Leur souffle se mêlait, créant une bulle de suavité qui les entourait, les coupant plus encore du monde que la bulle de silence. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les joues rouges, le souffle court, les paupières lourdes de plaisir :

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû te demander si tu étais d'accord avant de t'embrasser, soupira Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, les lèvres rouges et gonflées par le baiser.

\- Je crois que je vais adorer te séduire.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je trouve qu'il est long et lent mais ça permet de voir l'état d'esprit de Harry ! C'est comme ça que je le vois, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ! Kissu 3**


	3. Look What You Made Me Do

**~ Look What You Made Me Do ~**

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Vous avez compris 😉 cette fois-ci c'est la chanson de Taylor Swift que je vais utiliser ! Et par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses et nombreux à suivre cette histoire ! Ah oui, et je prenais également des vacances ! Désolée pour l'attente ! Héhéhé~ Amusez-vous bien !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne te dirai jamais assez : Merci **Chocobi6 de** Corriger les chapitres au dernier moment, tu es géniale ! Des cœurs !

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Trois : Le Plan ~**

Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se passait, voir était largement suffisant. Harry qui prenait ce sale Serpent dans ses bras. Harry qui semblait le supplier. Harry qui lui caressait les joues d'une main douce. Harry qui le soulevait dans ses bras, Harry qui échangeait un tendre baiser avec cette abomination ! Et les chuchotements des élèves de Poudlard, ceux qui avaient suivi le couple inattendu, ceux qui avaient tout vu à défaut d'entendre. Ils avaient compris, ils se tournaient vers elle, chuchotant, murmurant, ricanant. Oui, elle avait menti en répandant la rumeur comme quoi elle était la fiancée de Harry. Et Harry qui montrait à tous que son intérêt n'allait pas vers elle, mais vers ce …ce…Ce monstre ! Elle serra les poings en tremblant de rage. Harry était à ELLE ! Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis leur première rencontre, il l'avait sauvée dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils s'étaient rapprochés au fur et à mesure du temps et des épreuves. Il l'avait réconfortée à la mort de Fred, il avait dormi avec elle pendant cette période ! Cela voulait dire quelque chose non ?! Ne l'avait-il pas embrassée un soir d'été ? Le visage rougit de Draco Malfoy lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle en tremblait de rage. Elle se détourna de cette scène écœurante. Ils venaient de gâcher sa journée. Malfoy avait certainement ensorcelé Harry. Sinon, celui-ci aurait vu quel monstre était ce Serpent. Elle allait le sortir de là, parce que Malfoy avait peut-être évité la prison à vie, mais elle savait qu'il était coupable.  
Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que Harry le préférait à elle. Bon sang, elle avait été présente à chaque moment difficile de sa vie depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. Elle traversa les couloirs du collège d'un pas rageur. Elle allait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Elle allait le reprendre, et par la force s'il le fallait. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cours de Métamorphose, elle effaça la rage de son joli visage. Il était important qu'elle conserve son image. Oh oui, elle allait détruire Malfoy.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Un Malfoy ne laissait pas ses sentiments le submerger comme le dernier des Poufsouffles. Un Malfoy était un iceberg, avec un mur de plusieurs kilomètres d'épaisseur autour de son cœur. Un Malfoy ne laissait rien transparaître. Rien, pas un sourire, pas une étincelle de joie. Alors par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi était-il rouge d'embarras et se cachait-il sous la couette comme une pré-adolescente ayant échangé un baiser avec son premier amour ? En fait, c'était vraiment son premier baiser avec son premier amour ! Alors il avait toutes les raisons du monde de se conduire comme une jouvencelle.

\- Merlin, je suis ridicule ! chuchota-t-il, ses mains encadrant ses joues qui semblaient figées dans la couleur rouge depuis cette magnifique matinée.

\- Oui, tu l'es ! ricana la voix traînante de Blaise.

Il entendit les gloussements de Pansy et de Théo qui pénétraient également dans sa chambre.

\- Laissez-moi ! grogna-t-il en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

\- Alors toi et Potter, hein ? lança Théodore en riant.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Ooooh, la sérénade qu'il a chantée. Tout Poudlard ne parle que de ça et du _baise_ r. _Tout_ le monde a _vu_ le baiser, ricana Pansy en se jetant à ses côtés sur le lit.

Draco poussa un soupir émerveillé en se rappelant de ce moment des plus féerique ! Avant de gémir en sortant la tête de sous l'oreiller. Venait-il réellement d'utiliser le terme « féerique » ?

\- Et si je me faisais empoisonner par des élèves jaloux ? Et si c'était un piège des élèves de Poudlard ? Et si c'était une hallucination ? Oh, est-ce vraiment arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique.

Il se redressa dans le lit, se mit à genoux, saisit la robe de sorcier de Blaise et le tira vers lui. Son sort était fixé : il était en train de devenir Poufsouffle. Tout était fini pour lui !

\- Et si c'était quelqu'un sous polynectar ? Et si c'était une blague ? Que vais-je dire à ma mère ?

\- Ok, ok, ok ! lança Blaise avec un petit sourire en le repoussant d'un doigt sur son front. Tu te calmes. Respire, ok ? Cesse donc de jouer la Drama Queen.

\- On a tous vu, c'était bien Potter. C'était sa chouette et c'était sa signature magique sur le paquet cadeau, le rassura Pansy en lui frottant la tête.

\- Et puis, tu sais bien que personne ne va s'attaquer à toi ! En t'embrassant devant tout le collège, Potter a fait une déclaration publique. (Théo prit une voix de stentor et déclara en gonflant sa poitrine) : « Draco Malfoy est à moi, si vous le touchez, je vous ferai déguster les pissenlits par les racines, ah ah ah ah ! »

Draco se retint de ricaner il était rare que Théo fasse le pitre. C'était un jeune homme très intelligent et qui était assez solitaire. Ils étaient devenus amis pendant la guerre. Avec ses yeux bleus et sa silhouette filiforme, on ne croirait pas qu'il s'était battu comme un beau diable pour lui sauver la vie. Théo lui adressa un sourire tout en fossettes avant de s'installer sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Bon, clairement, c'était le vrai Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit dans la bulle de silence ? voulut savoir Pansy, toute excitée.

Draco soupira et se redressa dans son lit encore une fois. Il devait cesser de se conduire comme le dernier des abrutis. Il était un Serpentard que diable ! Il faisait honte à sa maison en se conduisant comme un Poufsouffle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il attend de moi. J'attends de voir. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

Blaise s'installa dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée et croisa les jambes dans un geste gracieux.

\- Je vais tenter d'en savoir plus en passant par Ron, dit-il au bout d'une minute de pause.

\- Depuis quand t'entends-tu avec la belette ? l'interrogea Pansy en penchant la tête de côté, ses cheveux blonds suivirent le mouvement.

\- Depuis que je couche avec, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme noir en haussant un sourcil.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte par sa révélation.

\- Oh, s'il vous plaît, c'est pourtant facile à voir, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais, mais, il n'était pas avec la Sang-de-bourde ?

\- Pansy, on n'utilise plus cette expression, fit remarquer Théodore en sortant un livre de sa poche.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Tsss, avec la défaite de _Vous-Savez-Qui_ , ils ne pouvaient plus employer certains termes qui pour elle illustraient parfaitement bien ses propos.

\- Ouais, la née-moldue, si tu veux.

\- Eh bien, c'est politiquement plus correct, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. N'est-elle pas adorable d'ailleurs ?

\- Les gars, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les Gryffondors ? !

Draco observa Théo avec plus d'attention, il plissa ses yeux mercure face au comportement de Théodore qui continuait à lire tranquillement son livre.

\- Attends, si je comprends bien : Blaise couche avec la belette, et toi, tu craques sur la née-moldue ?

\- Es-tu au courant que si tu sors avec Potter, il va te falloir apprendre le nom de ses ami.e.s ? lui fit remarquer Pansy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Blaise ricana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Draco roula des yeux en soupirant.

 _\- Ron_ est plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraît et c'est une bête de sexe, répliqua le jeune homme noir avec un sourire pervers.

 _\- Hermione_ est si intelligente, courageuse et extrêmement belle. Bon sang, avez-vous vu ses cheveux ? Une véritable lionne ! Je trouve ça séduisant, répondit Théodore d'une voix calme.

Draco s'en retrouva sans voix. Ses amis qu'il pensait bien connaître, avaient des secrets qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec lui. Cependant, c'était normal, ils étaient des Serpentards. Ils respectaient leur intimité et gardaient leur secret. C'était dans leur éducation.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec « Ron » ? Tu ne sors avec personne ! Tu couches et tu jettes avant de passer à autre chose ! demanda Pansy avec un sourire intéressé.

\- Depuis assez longtemps, répondit-il de façon laconique.

La jeune femme blonde leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir, exaspérée.

\- Dis donc, tu nous poses des questions sur notre vie sexuelle et sentimentale et tu ne nous dis rien te concernant ? Qui crois-tu avoir en face de toi ? grogna Draco à Pansy, heureux que l'attention ne soit plus braquée sur ses sentiments.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules dans un geste nonchalant.

\- Je vis vos vies sentimentales par procuration, chéris, répondit-elle avec un sourire impertinent.

\- Menteuse.

\- Serpentarde, répliqua-t-elle en se redressant dans un tourbillon de robe sorcière.

Elle quitta sa chambre d'une démarche dansante et la porte claqua derrière elle. Les garçons s'échangèrent un long regard éberlué face à l'étrange comportement de leur amie.

\- Elle cache quelque chose…murmura-t-il

\- Certainement, acquiesça Théo en relevant les yeux de son livre.

\- Définitivement, approuva Blaise en décroisant les bras.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Sa journée avait été fantastique ! Eh bien, commencer sa journée en embrassant Draco Malfoy était définitivement une excellente façon de débuter une journée. Il osait espérer que cela serait le cas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il se voyait déjà le jour de leur mariage, à la naissance de leurs enfants ! Les Malfoys n'avaient qu'un seul héritier par génération, il trouvait cela assez triste lui voulait avoir au moins trois enfants, ou quatre. Il saurait convaincre Draco de porter tous leurs enfants ! Oh, il avait hâte d'être un adulte ! Une minute, selon la loi sorcière, il était déjà majeur, mais c'était jeune pour être parent à 17 ans. À la fin de l'année, ils auraient 18 ans, il pourrait demander Draco en mariage. Peut-être devraient-ils vivre ensemble pendant au moins un an avant de se marier, pour voir si tout se passait bien entre eux ? Lui savait que Draco était l'homme de sa vie, mais le jeune aristocrate savait-il que Harry était fait pour lui ? Aaaah, si leurs enfants ressemblaient à Draco, ils seraient trop mignons ! Il avait hâte, il ne pouvait pas attendre !

\- Harry, je t'entends penser ! Et c'est trop tôt de désirer le voir enceint ! lui fit remarquer sa meilleure amie en grattant sur son parchemin.

\- Mais…commença-t-il

\- Tu ferais mieux de réviser ! Je te rappelle que les partiels sont pour bientôt !

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine renfrognée. Hermione poussa un soupir avant de lui lancer un regard agacé :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais impressionner Draco ? Hm ? Je te rappelle que c'est le meilleur élève de Poudlard- après moi bien sûr, - _le_ meilleur en Potions et vu tes notes médiocres en cette matière, je doute que Snape te laisse épouser son filleul.

\- Mais tu es censée être de mon côté ! répondit-il sur un ton bougon.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de reporter les yeux sur le parchemin qu'elle était en train de remplir.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la réalité. Tu m'as dit vouloir être parfait pour Draco, eh bien, il faut que tu obtiennes un Optimal aux ASPICs.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et avec un sourire compléta :

\- C'est pour cela que je t'aide n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es insupportable, tu as de la chance que je t'aime, répliqua Harry sur un ton grognon en reportant son attention sur son cours de l'histoire de la magie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque je mettrai la main sur Ron, il va pleurer aussi, sourit-elle d'un air angélique.

Il en frissonna pour son ami. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu oublier leur RDV à la bibliothèque pour réviser. À tous les coups, il devait être avec son amoureux et avait manqué l'heure. _Ah Ron, comment peux-tu être tant suicidaire ?_ songea-t-il en reprenant sa dissertation. Il suspendit son geste et leva les yeux vers Hermione :

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu accepté de revenir à Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, remarqua le Héros du Monde Sorcier.

Hermione posa sa plume dans son encrier et pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant :

\- Je…ne pouvais m'éloigner, tu comprends ? Quand nous sommes partis à la recherche des Horcruxes, ce n'était que nous trois contre tous. Et cela pendant très longtemps. Ne pas revenir, c'était comme me couper d'une partie de moi. C'est difficile d'être de retour à Poudlard, on a perdu des amis ici, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas revenir.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle ne savait pas comment expliquer cela autrement. Son regard dans le vide, elle poussa un soupir :

\- Je comprends, la rassura-t-il simplement. Poudlard est notre maison et la raison pour laquelle on s'est battus

\- Ce n'est pas Draco qui t'a motivé ? le taquina-t-elle avec son sourire mutin.

Il gloussa, heureux de la voir sourire de nouveau. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et serra doucement ses doigts et murmura :

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là 'Mione. Ron et toi êtes ma famille. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne voudrais être loin de vous, vous êtes ma famille. Je me suis battu pour vous aussi. N'en doute jamais.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ils se sourirent en se regardant dans les yeux avec amour.

\- Il n'empêche que je vais en faire baver à cet idiot de rater une heure de révision.

Harry ricana avant de lui demander de ne pas être trop dure avec leur ami. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de dire :

\- Tu penses que Blaise l'aide à faire son deuil de Fred ?

Harry haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond. Il ne savait pas trop, Ron ne leur parlait plus de ses sentiments depuis un certain temps. La fin de la Guerre avait été si inespérée, et les pertes lourdes. Il avait fallu du temps à tous, mais tout cela était si frais. Ginny devenait de plus en plus agressive car elle peinait à faire face à sa douleur, Ron se renfermait, Hermione contrôlait très mal sa colère et lui ne dormait plus. Trop de choses s'étaient passées et ils avaient eu bien trop peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

\- J'espère. J'espère qu'il lui permet d'être lui-même, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils retournèrent à leurs devoirs dans un silence confortable. Harry se focalisa sur son objectif premier : réussir ses examens afin d'entrer à l'école des Aurors. Il ne pouvait pas rater cela. Il avait tout planifié et pour être parfait pour Draco, l'échec n'était pas acceptable. Oh, et plus vite, il aurait fini, plus vite, il pourrait aller voir Draco !

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Draco se réveilla tout doucement. Il prit un certain temps avant de se tourner dans son lit. Il ferma fort les yeux, saisit sa baguette qui ne le quittait jamais et alluma une douce lumière dans sa chambre. Et il les vit. Il ne savait pas comment Harry faisait, ni comment celui-ci faisait pour entrer dans sa chambre durant la nuit, mais depuis une semaine, il les trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il s'assit, saisit les cinq roses rouges, les porta à son nez pour en humer le parfum. Il savait ce que contenait la petite boîte verte émeraude. Il s'agissait d'un secret qu'il gardait farouchement : il était dingue des chocogrenouilles. Bien sûr, il ne mangeait que des chocogrenouilles de luxe. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Harry était au courant et lui avait offert ça, il y a sept jours de cela. Il s'était réveillé et avait découvert cinq roses rouges, une carte et un paquet cadeau vert. La carte disait :

« _Bonjour, amour,_

 _J'espère que tu as fait de beaux rêves. Ne sois pas trop grincheux avec moi ce matin j'ai de quoi te mettre de bonne humeur. Ouvre ton cadeau !_

 _H.P »_

Il avait obéi bien sûr. Bon avec beaucoup de méfiance, mais lorsqu'il avait vu les chocogrenouilles de la maison Theophrastus Colbert. Le meilleur chocolatier sorcier du monde, il avait été sous le charme. Une autre carte reposait à l'intérieur avec le mot suivant :

 _« Il paraît que le chocolat adoucit l'âme, penses-tu que si je t'en offre tous les jours, tu tomberas fou amoureux de moi ? J'espère. Je vais t'en offrir tous les jours et tu me diras si ça fonctionne. Avec toutes mes bonnes intentions_

 _H.P »_

Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il recevait tous les matins des chocogrenouilles dans sa chambre, au même endroit, avec des mots différents et toujours la même note à l'intérieur de la boîte. Il n'avait pas vu Harry de la semaine. Enfin, si, il l'avait vu en cours de Potions et cours de DCFM qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Harry arrivait en retard le matin et à la fin des cours Ginny était toujours présente et ils n'avaient pas pu se voir de la semaine. De son côté, il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour s'imposer. Il craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'un fantasme que son esprit malade avait fabriqué. Alors les cadeaux avaient été là à son réveil, les petites boîtes avaient peu à peu restaurées sa confiance. Il prit une chocogrenouille, ôta le papier et croqua dans le chocolat avec un petit gémissement de bonheur. Harry voulait de lui, mais n'était-ce pas seulement un désir ? Une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait, n'allait-il pas le jeter ?

\- Bon sang, Draco, reprends-toi ! Tu agis comme un Poufsouffle ! Redeviens immédiatement un Malfoy ! Ne laisse pas Potter tout décider ! Tu ne peux pas lui laisser le contrôle entier de cette relation !

Il hocha la tête face à sa propre injonction, il devait agir ! Il voulait voir Harry, eh bien, il n'avait qu'à provoquer la rencontre lui-même. Une fois dans salle de bain, il se lava le visage, s'appliqua un masque sur le visage et dans les cheveux, commença à remplir la baignoire. Et pendant ce temps, il fit quarante-cinq minutes de cardio, enchaîna avec vingt minutes d'abdos taille fessiers pour entretenir son corps. Il fit également une bonne demi-heure de yoga et enfin il alla prendre une douche rapide (il prit le temps de s'exfolier le corps tout de même) avant de se glisser dans son bain qui avait gardé une douce chaleur, grâce à la magie. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche trois heures trente plus tard il sentait bon, son corps était doux, ses cheveux parfumés, en un mot : il était parfait. Il se glissa dans son peignoir duveteux vert émeraude, dans ses chaussons préférés. Il se posa devant son miroir et se mit à fredonner en se démêlant délicatement les cheveux. Il était encore magnifique ce matin. Non, il était superbe. Oh, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir porter ce samedi matin ? Hier, il avait été si frustré à cause de Harry qu'il s'était couché sans préparer ses affaires. Oh, il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements ! La collection d'Automne était disponible depuis la semaine dernière. Est-ce que Pansy accepterait d'aller faire les boutiques avec lui dans la journée ? Il fronça les sourcils en enduisant ses cheveux de crème de karité. Une fois cela fait, d'un mouvement de baguette, il se sécha les cheveux, heureux de les trouver aussi soyeux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se badigeonna le corps par la suite d'une douce lotion d'amande. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait par la douceur délicieuse de son corps, il se dirigea vers son dressing. Après une vingtaine de minutes et plusieurs essayages, il finit par se décider pour un pantalon en soie noir, qui mettait en valeur ses fesses, une chemise dans la même matière et de la couleur grise de ses yeux. Il ajouta un pull noir chaud par-dessus sa chemise. Il s'observa d'un œil critique.

\- Je suis parfait ! chantonna-t-il en observant ses fesses.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, seulement quatre personnes connaissaient le mot de passe du passage jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Severus, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Et il était définitivement trop tôt pour que l'un des quatre vienne lui rendre visite. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

\- Draco ? Est-ce que tu es là ? chuchota une voix grave et rauque.

Il sursauta en se tournant vers la porte close. Que faisait Harry devant chez lui à 7h du matin ?! Il n'était même pas prêt ! Il regarda dans tous les sens ? Complètement affolé. Comment Harry avait-il appris son mot de passe ? Qui le lui avait fourni ? Il n'était pas encore totalement présentable, comment devait-il y faire face ?

\- Oh, non… Ne me dites pas qu'il dort encore.

Soupir.

\- Je voulais tant te voir.

Un autre soupir, raclement de chaussures sur le sol et Draco se précipita sur la porte. Lui aussi avait envie de voir Harry et après l'injonction qu'il s'était donné plus tôt dans la matinée, il devait aussi s'investir dans cette relation et cesser d'être passif. Il ouvrit la porte et lança sur un ton dédaigneux :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant ma porte ? À qui as-tu volé mon mot de passe ?

Harry se retourna doucement vers lui et faisait un effort visible pour ne pas se ruer vers lui et lui sauter dessus.

\- Bonjour, Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla du regard son homonyme. Il était hors de question qu'il lui facilite les choses.

\- Jolis, les chaussons, remarqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Draco se refusa à rougir. Il adorait ces chaussons grenouilles, ils étaient super mignons, mais absolument pas Malfoyen. Personne ne l'avait déjà vu avec. Mais il n'allait pas laisser Harry voir qu'il était mort de honte, alors il redressa le menton avec un regard de défi.

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Qui t'a donné le mot de passe ?! grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est un secret, répondit Harry avec un regard pétillant.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, le regard de Harry se mit à voyager sur le corps de Draco avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de son inspection.

\- Ça va, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu, tu..tu es…tu es…

Les mots semblaient lui manquer.

\- Sublime, je sais, répliqua le jeune aristocrate avec arrogance. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? !

\- Te demander pardon.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux mercures se firent meurtriers. Il attendit.

\- Je me suis laissé manipulé par Ginny comme un idiot. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle essayait de me monopoliser et de me garder loin de toi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête avant de dire simplement :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais tes visites ni quoi que ce soit de ta part. Parfait, tu t'es excusé, tu m'as vu je suis heureux pour toi. Bonne journée.

Il se détourna de Harry, prêt à pénétrer dans sa chambre et à lui claquer la porte au nez. Il se fit arrêter par une main qui lui saisit le coude avec fermeté.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non. Si je te laisse partir, tu me bouderas pendant des semaines. Si je dois ramper pour obtenir ton pardon autant que je le fasse maintenant. Je veux passer du temps avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison qui accède à tous tes désirs, Potter ! Ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche ! Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas te voir pour l'instant !

Harry le lâcha doucement et il se tourna pour lui faire face et sa colère le surprit lorsqu'il se déchargea sur Harry :

\- Tu es pitoyable ! Tu dis que tu veux me séduire et tu te laisses faire par tes amis qui t'éloignent de moi ! Tu n'as fait aucun effort pour me voir cette semaine ! Pourquoi je devrais t'accorder du temps quand _toi,_ tu le veux ?! Je ne suis pas ta chose !

Il était frustré parce que Harry lui avait manqué, celui-ci lui avait donné le goût du paradis avant de ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant une longue semaine ! Il s'était senti utilisé, abandonné, exclu… Il en avait perdu l'appétit et le sommeil ! C'était Harry qui lui avait fait du charme alors pourquoi, c'était lui qui ressentait la frustration ?

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner…Tout ce que tu veux.

Draco marqua une pause, son regard croisa celui de Harry.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

\- Oui.

Il se détourna, pénétra dans sa chambre, se chaussa, saisit sa robe sorcière mi-saison et rejoignit Harry. Il noua son écharpe dans un geste impérieux.

\- Bien, allons-y !

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au chemin de Traverse.

Harry se retint de poser des questions. Il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de toute façon. Il suivit Draco en silence. Plusieurs étudiants se tournèrent sur leur passage alors qu'ils sortaient des enceintes du collège. Beaucoup de personnes adressaient des salutations au jeune Héros. Lorsqu'ils furent devant le portail de Poudlard, Draco (qui avait obtenu son permis de transplanage pendant les vacances d'été) les fit transplaner directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Certains magasins n'étaient pas encore ouverts, il y avait encore du brouillard. Le Chemin de Traverse avait beaucoup souffert durant la guerre mais grâce à un effort collectif tout avait été reconstruit. Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant les boutiques débout.

\- Allons prendre un petit-déjeuner. Tu m'invites, bien évidemment, ordonna Draco en prenant le chemin du café _Au Chat qui Boit la Tasse_.

Harry ne s'y était jamais rendu, généralement il allait au Chaudron Baveur mais bon, il ne devait pas fréquenter les mêmes lieux qu'un sang-pur aussi richissime que la famille Malfoy. _Au Chat qui Boit la Tasse_ était un café très chic et très élégant. L'ambiance y était feutrée. Une jeune femme vint les accueillir et les conduit à une table dans un coin discret.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? La serveuse semble te connaître, remarqua Harry en posant les coudes sur la table.

Draco haussa les épaules en ce saisissant du menu. Il le regarda à peine, sentant sur lui le poids des yeux de Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à relever les yeux. Lorsque la serveuse revint, il y eut une sorte de silence révérencieux et Draco finit par lever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme était restée figée et regardait Harry avec de grands yeux fascinés. Ce dernier était en train de nettoyer ses lunettes et ne la remarqua absolument pas.

\- Peut-on commander ? Où vous allez continuer à baver sur lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix extrêmement froide.

La jeune femme sursauta et reporta son attention sur lui d'un air étonné et déconfit :

\- Je vais prendre du Earl Grey, une part de banofee pie avec un supplément de chantilly et un jus de citrouille. Et en partant faites attention à ne pas glisser sur la flaque de bave que vous avez laissé sur votre passage, dit-il d'une voix méprisante.

La jeune femme partit en courant après s'être excusée et prit la commande de Harry. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et totalement humiliée lorsqu'elle revint avec leur commande.

\- Tu étais obligé de lui parler comme ça ? finit par demander Harry en le regardant avec un sourcil levé.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua le jeune homme ne plantant sa fourchette dans sa part de banofee.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était énervé ! Il était furieux contre cette femme qui avait osé dévorer des yeux _SON_ Harry ! Et ce crétin ne s'en rendait même pas compte avant d'adresser des sourires brillants à tout va !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? voulut savoir Harry sur un ton doux et interrogateur.

\- Moi ?! Jaloux ?! Mais que racontes-tu comme idiotie ?!

Un sourire heureux étira les lèvres de Harry, il se pencha par-dessus la table, plongeant ses yeux verts dans le ciel orageux de ceux de Draco et dit :

\- Je suis heureux.

Draco recula dans le fond de sa chaise, cherchant à fuir l'approche agressive du Gryffondor.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis ! Alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Draco avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, conscient d'avoir élevé la voix dans un lieu public.

Ce comportement n'était pas digne d'un Serpentard et encore moins d'un Malfoy. Il se reprit, releva les yeux vers Harry qui continuait à le fixer au travers de ses lunettes rondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- J'aime te regarder. Et j'aime me dire que tu sois du genre possessif.

Ce fut avec horreur, malheur, et moult malédiction que Draco se sentit rougir. Il sentit la chaleur s'épanouir sur ses pommettes avec la délicatesse d'une fleur qui s'ouvrait sous les douces caresses des rayons lumineux du soleil.

\- Tu sais que je suis gay, pas vrai ? Que miss Sorcière pourrait se présenter à moi que je n'en aurais rien à faire.

Draco ne sut comment faire face à ce regard intense qui le clouait sur place. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer un peu plus. Il avait l'impression que ses pommettes s'étaient transformées en phare. Harry leva lentement la main et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée cherchant à échapper aux doigts chauds.

\- Tu es si joli…, murmura en le regardant comme s'il était en transe, un regard de pure fascination, d'adoration et de… de… c'était quoi ça ?

Harry lui faisait peur. Draco était purement et simplement terrifié par le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu des sentiments aussi intenses à son égard. Cela le terrifiait. Il se crispa sous le toucher du Gryffondor.

\- Je te fais peur ? souffla Harry avec toujours ce regard effrayant.

\- Oui ! répondit Draco d'une voix tremblante et dans un éclair d'honnêteté assez rare chez le Serpentard.

Harry se réinstalla dans son siège rembourré dans un velours luxueux d'une douce couleur dorée. Il prit sa tasse de thé et la sirota en baissant les yeux sur la nappe.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

Draco ne répondit pas et un drôle de silence s'abattit sur eux. Le jeune aristocrate regarda sa pâtisserie et se demanda pourquoi il avait pris cela : c'était bien trop calorique pour son superbe corps.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ton petit-déjeuner habituel ? Tu prends toujours des fruits et des produits allégés mais qui te tiennent au corps. Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas manger ce banofee. Alors arrête de le massacrer avec ta cuillère, le taquina-t-il d'une voix douce.

Draco haussa les épaules en reposant sa cuillère et repoussa son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. Harry pouffa de rire avant de lui prendre son assiette et de dévorer la pâtisserie avec un gémissement de plaisir. Il manquait cruellement de manières : c'était un Gryffondor, on ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Draco trouvait cela adorable. Un sourire attendri essaya de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres fines. Il se retint de toutes ses forces. Il n'allait pas sourire niaisement face à Potter. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit réellement son Harry. Alors si c'était quelqu'un sous polynectar, il le saurait très vite au cours de cette journée.

Ils débutèrent leur journée, Draco essayant de rester sur ses gardes, mais fondant sous les attentions de Harry et tentant de cacher ses réactions. Il sût avec certitude qu'il était avec le véritable Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci se rendit à Gringott et débloqua son coffre. A partir de cet instant-là, il s'était senti si léger et sur un petit nuage : Harry Potter souhaitait sortir avec lui. Harry Potter ! L'homme dont il était amoureux depuis des années ! Harry Potter ! Le Harry qui avait survécu à une attaque alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, celui qui avait vaincu le Lord Noir. Celui qui aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, le voulait, lui. Lui un fils de Mangemort, lui qui l'avait persécuté pendant des années…Harry était peut-être masochiste en fin de compte. Qui tombait amoureux de son persécuteur ? Le jeune homme brun était tellement étrange.

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre… finit par lui faire remarquer Draco alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans leur promenade autour d'un thé et d'une gaufre au chocolat.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'aimes clairement pas être dans la foule, mais tu me suis bien sagement. Ça t'irrite de faire les magasins, mais tu portes mes sacs sans te plaindre. En plus, tu as accepté que je te refasse ta garde-robe. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis maso, je suppose. Ou j'ai une idée derrière la tête, sourit-il, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules en mangeant sa crêpe avec appétit. Draco l'observa pendant un long moment en silence avant de finalement se dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Draco découvrit le sens de l'humour caustique de Harry tandis qu'il lui faisait essayer un énième vêtement. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un Gryffondor puisse être capable de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la nourriture mais ce fut le cas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry tint sa promesse de ne plus laisser les autres l'empêcher de passer du temps avec lui. Ils se retrouvaient après les cours et passaient du temps ensemble avant l'heure du dîner. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Harry lui racontait son enfance chez ses moldus et il fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit. Lui qui avait toujours cru que le Survivant avait eu une enfance dorée tombait des nus. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, Draco essayait de s'ouvrir à Harry et ils se découvraient petit à petit à l'abri des regards. C'était magique. C'était déroutant. C'était enivrant. C'était juste eux.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

La haine bouillonnait à travers le corps de Ginny. Elle les suivait depuis au moins deux semaines. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry comme cela. Il couvrait Draco de cadeaux et d'attentions, l'invitait à chaque sortie au Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et ce sale Serpent, lui, tentait de ne pas sourire, cachait son bonheur sous un air revêche. Harry lui courait après comme un petit chien ! Elle les suivait à chacun de leur rendez-vous, entendait leurs confidences, leur rire de bonheur et sa haine ne faisait que croître. Ce matin-là, lui fit prendre une décision décisive. Ils étaient tous à la table des Gryffondors et Harry ne pouvait cesser de faire de l'œil à un Malfoy qui renvoyait une expression impassible alors qu'il devait être surexcité intérieurement. Ecœurant.

\- Alors qui allez-vous inviter pour le Bal d'Halloween ? demanda innocemment un Neville curieux.

\- Blaise m'a invité…répondit Ron devant ses amis qui étaient tous au courant de sa relation avec le Vert et Argent. Merci Hermione.

Ron garda les yeux plongés dans son assiette, les joues cramoisies, tandis que ses amis poussaient des cris d'encouragement et se moquaient gentiment de lui. Beaucoup de Gryffondors voyaient d'un très mauvais œil ce rapprochement avec les Serpents cependant ils se gardaient bien de donner leur avis. Il s'agissait du célèbre Trio d'Or qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier.

\- Et toi Harry ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

Le jeune homme en question posa son menton dans la paume de sa main en poussant un soupir heureux :

\- Je vais demander à Draco, bien sûr ! dit-il d'un ton niais.

\- Je croyais que tu y allais avec Ginny ? s'exclama Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne crois pas non, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton chantant en adressant un geste de la main à Draco.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux afin de cacher à quel point ce geste lui faisait plaisir. Harry ne dissimulait pas le fait qu'il lui faisait la cour. Tout Poudlard était au courant et suivait avec attention l'évolution de leur futur couple.

Ginny se leva et quitta la table d'un pas rageur. Elle allait le détruire ! Elle quitta la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible et ne se tourna pas quand son frère la héla. Elle emprunta un des nombreux couloirs du collège, tentant en vain de gérer sa colère. Harry se moquait de lui. Et elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Si elle ne pouvait l'avoir ? Eh bien personne ne l'aurait ! (Euh, tu n'exagérerai pas des fois-là ?)

 _I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you  
I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)_

Harry lui avait fait croire qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle était sa confidente, qu'elle était…peut-être celle qui allait lui donner la famille qu'il espérait tant. (Oui, il voulait faire partie de ta famille, comme un _frère !_ )

 _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

Il l'avait embrassée, sauvée, dit qu'elle était extraordinaire ! Tout cela était un mensonge ? (Mais vous n'avez jamais été ensemble ! C'est _toi_ qui l'a embrassé alors qu'il était saoul !)

 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

Elle n'était pas stupide ! Il avait joué avec ses sentiments pour la lâcher lorsque cela lui plaisait ? Avec l'excuse bidon comme quoi il était gay ? ! Et quand il roulait des patins à Cho il était gay peut-être ?! (Mais puisque je te dis qu'il a toujours été gay ! C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Cho justement !)

 _I don't like your kingdom keys  
They once belonged to me  
You ask me for a place to sleep  
Locked me out and threw a feast (what?)  
The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
_

Cela ne tenait pas débout ! Non cela n'était en rien logique. Son comportement n'était pas logique. Malfoy y était-il pour quelque chose ? L'aurait-il ensorcelé ? Elle commençait à en être quasiment sûre. (Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! Je suis ta conscience, bordel !)

 _And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours_

 _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

La colère la faisait trembler de tout son corps, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle donna un coup violent dans l'armure la plus proche d'elle. Elle chuta dans un bruit de ferraille assez désagréable et lui mit les nerfs en pelote. Ils voulaient qu'elle soit la méchante ? Alors c'était ce qu'elle allait être ! (Oh, j'abandonne !)

 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

Une voix chantante la fit sursauter violemment, elle se détourna et fit face à Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de Daphné. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. C'était un petit bout de femme : ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, ses yeux d'un bleus gris, son visage de lutin tout cela la rendait hypnotique. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste gracieux et lança :

\- Je crois que toi et moi pouvons nous entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? cracha Ginny en plissant les yeux vers la Serpentarde

\- Tu veux Potter et moi Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
(Look what you made me do)  
(Look what you made me do)  
(Look what you just made me do)  
"I'm sorry, the old Ginny can't come to the phone right now"  
"Why?"  
"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (oh!)_

Ginny les enveloppa dans une bulle de silence et reporta toute son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas me trahir ?

\- Je suis Serpentarde, je suis sournoise de nature. Je veux récupérer Draco sans me faire prendre. Et j'ai une idée.

 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

Greengrass croisa le regard brun pailleté d'or de Weasley et sourit :

\- Tu en es ou pas ?

Elle tendit la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?

La jeune femme sourit avec un brin de folie :

\- Détruire leur relation.

Ginny serra la main tendue avec le même sourire dansant sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

 **A suivre.**

 **Des reviews pour savoir ce qu'elles ont prévu cette alliance SerpiGryffy ? N'hésitez plus, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos reviews sont une source d'encouragement pour moi ! Merci de suivre cette histoire ! :)**


	4. Spécial Noël

~ All I Want For Christmas Is You~

Coucou, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Je suis enfin libre ! La fin de semestre fût hardcore mais je suis libre maintenant ! Un chapitre spécial Noël basée sur la chanson de Mariah Carey. Bon Noël !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est u spécial Noël, il ne suit pas la chronologie de l'histoire en court !

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

~ Spécial Noël ~

Draco poussa la porte de la maison en poussant un soupir de contentement. La douce chaleur de son foyer caressa son visage rougi par le froid de l'extérieur. Il ôta sa lourde cape ainsi que son écharpe. Il posa ses chaussures dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet et prit ses chaussons grenouilles. Il les chaussa avec difficulté et souffla avec agacement.

\- Amour ? tu es là ? lança une voix chaude depuis la cuisine.

\- Oui, répondit en traversant le hall d'entrée.

Il se dirigea vers les rires et les cris qui se provenaient de la cuisine.

\- Père ! s'écria une petite voix qui fonça sur lui avec enthousiasme.

Il accusa le coup qui lui coupa le souffle. Il retint un rire en voyant les boucles brunes de la petite fille qui commençait à gazouiller avec excitation.

\- Maëlys, mon cœur, laisse ton père tranquille, soupira son mari avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il se baissa avec difficulté pour prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Draco, tu ne dois pas la porter dans ton état ! s'exclama le grand homme brun en venant déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour.

\- Beurk ! Papa pas bisou sur la bouche ! s'écria la petite fille en gigotant dans les bras de son père.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette petite chipie ? s'exclama le grand brun en chatouillant la petite brune qui éclata d'un rire cristallin en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Il prit Maëlys dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne fasse mal à son époux qui s'empressa de laisser se tomber dans la chaise la plus proche afin de se soulager du poids de son propre corps. Il posa délicatement la main sur son ventre proéminent et le frotta avec tendresse.

\- Hermione et sa famille arrive quand pour le repas ? voulut-il savoir en sortant de sa poche les sacs de courses et d'un coup de baguette leur fit retrouver leur taille d'origine.

\- A 18h30, je crois qu'elle a prévu de retrouver Ron et Blaise en chemin.

\- Tonton 'Onny ! s'exclama la petite brunette en tapant dans ses petites quenottes.

\- Oui ma puce, et ils vont venir avec tes cousins.

\- Olive aussi ?

\- Ta cousine aussi, confirma son Papa, avant de la poser au sol.

Aussitôt posée au sol, elle s'élança vers les escaliers en poussant des cris de joies face aux décorations de Noël qui lévitaient dans toute la maison.

\- Elle est tellement excitée ! rit doucement son mari en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- C'est normal, Harry, elle était trop petite avant, sourit Draco en se frottant le ventre.

Harry fit voler les courses et les rangea en utilisant la magie sans baguette. Il s'affaira à préparer un caramel machiatto comme son époux l'aimait.

Comment vas-tu mon amour ? demanda-t-il en posant le mug préféré de son époux en face de lui.

\- Aller faire les courses m'a fait du bien. J'en avais assez de rester enfermer, répondit Draco en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Il poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Harry savait comment lui faire plaisir.

Harry lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et Draco en eut le cœur qui se mit à battre lui fort. Son mari était si magnifique dans son costume de fête. Un pantalon noir cintré autour de ses jambes musclées, une chemise vert émeraude parfaitement ajustée sur ses épaules musclées qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ses cheveux noirs -Draco avait perdu espoir de les domptés- partaient dans tous les sens, mais cela ne le rendait que plus beau, plus magnétique encore. En vieillissant le pouvoir magique de Harry n'avait cessé de grandir de telle sorte qu'il devait porter une amulette afin de les canaliser un minimum.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il le souffle coupé par la vision de son époux.

Harry éclata de rire et le fit se lever avant de le prendre dans ses bras, se penchant et poser son front contre celui de son blond préféré, une main sur son ventre rond.

\- Mon aussi, je t'aime mon amour. Monsieur Potter, gloussa Harry en rapprochant son mari contre lui.

\- Idiot ! Et mon nom est Potter-Malfoy !

\- J'adore toujours autant l'entendre de ta bouche, chuchota l'homme brun en s'approchant doucement des lèvres fines et délicieuses de Draco.

Toutes les fibres du corps de Draco se mirent à vibrer en attendant le baiser. Qui ne tarda pas, Harry l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son ventre rond dans un geste inconscient. Draco se soumit avec un plaisir non dissimulé à son héros de mari en passant ses mains autour de son cou. Le rapprochant de lui, voulant fondre dans son corps pour ne plus faire qu'un. Il répondit au baiser avec une envie folle de pleurer tant il était à fleur de peau. Harry et Draco se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblaient durer une éternité, pourtant.

\- Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

\- Hm, acquiesça Harry en continuant à déposer des petits sur sa mâchoire.

\- Et les enfants sont occupés…nos invités n'arrivent pas avant une heure.

\- Hmm…

Les baisers descendirent dans sa clavicule, le laissant fébrile et en attente de plus.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se fit plaquer contre l'îlot central de la cuisine, avec une bouche vorace contre la sienne. Le baiser était si intense qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir, frottant son ventre contre le torse plat de son époux.

\- Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! grogna Harry entre deux baisers avides.

\- Toi aussi, oh, toi aussi !

Il serra son époux dans ses bras avec force. Ne voulant pas laisser un seul espace entre leurs deux corps. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la semaine car Harry avait été en déplacement diplomatique au ministère de la magie de la Russie. Cela avait été une longue, très longue semaine pour Draco qui espérait avoir son époux à ses côtés.

\- Dis-moi que tu es enfin en vacances ! S'il te plaît !

\- Jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, je serai avec toi encore après.

\- Oh par Merlin, vas-tu rester avec moi pendant six mois ?

\- Hmm...

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière pendant que son mari lui dévorait le cou de baisers impatients, écartant les jambes en poussant des petits cris de plaisir. Ils oublièrent se trouver dans la cuisine tandis que Harris allongeait Draco sur le dos, grimpant sur la table, prêt à le déshabiller.

\- Euh Papa ? Père ? Vous êtes dans la cuisine, dois-je vous le rappeler ? s'exclama une voix d'adolescent.

Les deux parents sursautèrent violemment et se séparèrent à regret et se retournèrent vers leur progéniture : un jeune homme de 13 ans avec des cheveux noirs soigneux (oui, le seul Potter à avoir hérité de la beauté de ses cheveux sans la couleur !), ses yeux vert émeraude lui faisait ressembler à son père comme à deux goûtes à son père. Cependant, il avait le comportement aristocratique de son père blond.

\- Je vous préviens qu'il est hors de question que je dîne de nouveau sur ce comptoir.

\- Mon cœur, comment crois-tu que l'on t'ait conçu ? lui demanda son Père en acceptant la main que son époux lui tendait pour se redresser.

\- La question serait plutôt sur _quoi…_

\- Oh par Merlin, je ne veux pas savoir ! s'écria l'adolescent en levant les mains au ciel.

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire en le regardant quitter la cuisine en courant en grommelant dans sa barbe. Harry le regarda quitter la pièce avec un petit sourire attendrissant accroché aux lèvres.

\- Comment va le bébé ?

Draco se frotta le ventre et sourit :

\- Il ne joue plus à l'attrapeur, c'est déjà ça.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette retentit dans la maison signalant ainsi un transplannage dans la zone dédiée à cet effet. Draco se précipita vers l'entrée (autant qu'il pouvait avec son gros ventre) et ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Il vit les deux enfants de Hermione et Théodore courir vers lui.

\- Oncle Draco ! s'exclamèrent-ils avec joie

Draco enlaça Alan l'aîné de la famille Nott-Granger, avant de se tourner vers sa petite sœur Olivia une réplique de Hermione avec des yeux bleus qui lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

\- Ou est Maëlys ? demanda-t-elle

\- Dans la salle de jeu.

La fillette s'élança vers les escaliers après s'être déchaussée suivi de près par son frère. Hermione s'approcha en se dandinant difficilement, soutenue par un Théodore au petit soin pour elle.

\- Salut Malfoy ! lança la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Potter-Malfoy ! la reprit celui-ci en roulant des yeux. Dis donc, tu es prête à exploser, ricana-t-il.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant des sourcils parfaitement épiler.

Draco rit en se frottant le ventre en saluant Théodore. Il se décala laissant le couple passer, se déchausser avant de rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine. Ron et Blaise apparurent eux aussi avec leurs six marmailles, les deux derniers endormis dans leurs landaus. Draco était toujours aussi amusé de voir des enfants noirs avec des cheveux roux. Les pairs de jumeaux passèrent devant lui en lançant des « Bonsoir oncle Draco, on monte » avant de grimper les escaliers pour aller rejoindre leurs cousins à l'étage.

\- Quelle bande de sauvage ! s'écria un Ron outré par le comportement de sa progéniture.

\- Ils tiennent de toi, mon cœur, fit remarquer Blaise en pénétrant dans le hall.

\- Je te déteste ! répliqua Ron en haussant le ton. Blaise haussa les épaules.

Après les embrassades usuelles, ils se regroupèrent tous dans la cuisine autour de tasses de thé, fraîchement préparé par un Harry qui riait aux éclats en discutant avec Hermione. Draco se dirigea vers le landau avec les jumeaux qui dormaient paisiblement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ron n'avait accouché que de jumeaux. Et cela par trois fois. Il avait eu Joe et Jacob âgés de 15 ans, Lucas et Rhys 9 ans et enfin Daniel et Nathaniel 7 mois. Il désespérait d'avoir une petite fille comme Maëlys. Il voulait tellement avoir une fille ! Il accusait souvent Blaise d'être la cause de tous ses problèmes à coup de « Pourquoi tes spermatozoïdes n'apportent pas le bon chromosome, hein ?! POURQUOI ?! ». Cela faisait rire toute la famille de les voir se disputer de cette façon. Draco était heureux, même si cette Pansy ne pourra pas venir, elle allait dans sa belle-famille pour les fêtes. Mais il était heureux. Il caressa tendrement les joues des deux bébés tandis qu'autour de lui les rires et les discussions s'élevaient, il se rendit compte de sa chance. Lorsqu'il était petit, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Une famille chaleureuse, une maison ou s'élèverait la joie et les rires. Des fêtes de fin d'année magiques et mouvementées. Plein de joie. Un sourire rayonnant éclaira ses traits alors qu'il se tourna vers sa famille. Ron vint le rejoindre :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Comment ça fait d'être enfin en congé paternité ?

\- Je suis épuisé, mais mon remplaçant à St Mangouste est compétent. Et toi ? Tu vas reprendre le travail ou pas encore ?

Ron rougit et posa une main légèrement hésitante sur son ventre avec un sourire tremblant.

\- Je crois que je…

\- Merlin ! Merlin ! Tu es !

\- Je crois oui…

Draco se jeta dans ses bras en poussant un petit cri d'excitation.

\- Blaise le sait ? Depuis combien de temps ? Oh par Merlin, tu vas te faire viré des Aurors à force de prendre tes congé paternité !

Ron rit en le serrant dans ses bras :

\- Doucement, j'en suis à quelques semaines et non, il n'est pas au courant. Personne ne sait pas encore. J'espère que ça sera une fille.

Draco éclata de rire en se détachant des bras du roux, il avait les larmes aux yeux. _Foutues hormones !_

\- Mais ne dis rien pour l'instant, je, je…

\- Je comprends, tu en es pas encore sûr.

\- Je dois voir le génycomage, acquiesça le roux en tournant son regard vers ses deux fils endormis.

\- Sérieusement, je veux une fille, ou deux ! Six garçons, c'est trop ! marmonna-t-il d'une voix tendre en caressant les joues rouges de ses fils.

Tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffe descendait les marches, les dix enfants débarquèrent dans la grande cuisine et le niveau sonore augmenta avec une vitesse hallucinante.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont faim ! rit Ron se frottant le ventre avec appétit, c'est Harry qui a cuisiné ? demanda-t-il avec gourmandise.

\- Qui d'autre ?

D'un même mouvement ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger. Draco prit le temps d'installer les enfants avant de rejoindre les adultes. Il caressa la tête de ses quatre enfants avant de s'installer à côté de son mari. Sa fille aînée lui adressa un sourire crispé alors que Alan tenta désespérément d'attirer son attention. La jeune fille blonde aux yeux vert émeraude releva le menton aristocratiquement, se détournant du jeune homme brun. Harry saisit la main de son époux et enlaça leurs doigts. Ce fut dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur que le repas se déroula. Puis vint le moment ou les plus jeunes enfants s'écroulèrent comme des masses sur le tapis doux du salon de fatigue, tandis que les adultes et plus grands enfants buvaient du chocolat chaud. Les couples étaient blottis dans les canapé. Harry était allongé dans son fauteuil favori avec Draco sur lui, sa tête posée sur son cœur qui battait doucement. L'homme enceint se sentait si bien.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking

Harry poussa un soupir de plaisir : il avait toujours adoré la voix de Draco et ne cachait jamais son enthousiasme lorsqu'il l'entendait chanter. Il déposa un baiser sur ses mèches blondes. Un silence paisible enveloppa le salon, en entendait plus que le crépitement du feu dans la cheminé.

There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick

Draco se redressa lentement et lança un regard amoureux à son époux qui déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue et au coin de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il reprenait la chanson d'une voix douce et chaude :

I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?

Harry se mit à ricaner en continuant à déposer des petits baisers partout sur son cou et à le chatouiller, et ce fut avec un éclat de rire dans la voix qu'il continua à chanter :

Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for

\- Oui ? qu'est-ce que tu me demandes amour ? sourit Harry les yeux pleins d'amour.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

Draco finit sa chanson les lèvres si proches de celles de son homme que le baiser qui lui ravit la bouche, il l'attendait avec délectation. L'horloge murale sonna les coups de minuit et en même temps que Lucas et Rhys poussèrent des cris de joie :

\- Il neige !

\- Ooooh !

James se précipita vers la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, faisant entrer le froid de décembre dans la chaleur de la maison. Ils sortirent tous, observant avec une fascination enfantine les flocons de neige voleter, virevolter du ciel jusqu'au sol. Harry enlaça Draco et l'embrassa doucement, une main tendre sur son ventre et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et chaude :

\- Joyeux Noël, mon amour. Je t'aime.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco ouvrit les yeux en retenant un sanglot violent. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un magnifique et sublime rêve. Il se redressa dans son lit et serra son coussin entre ses bras avec désespoir : il passait encore Noël dans ce manoir froid et austère, avec des parents qui en avaient rien à faire de lui. Il sortit de son lit, prit la boule de neige que Blaise lui avait offert lors de son anniversaire. Il avait 15 ans maintenant. Et cela faisait quatre ans qu'il aimait Harry Potter. Un amour à sens unique. Il ouvrit les teintures de sa fenêtre et regarda la lune froide qui illuminait le ciel avec indifférence et secoua sa boule de neige :

\- Je vous en prie, faites qu'un jour j'ai le courage de me déclarer à Harry, faites qu'un jour je vive ce Noël !

Il ferma les yeux et un sourire lui étira les lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela des mots du Harry de son rêve : _« Joyeux Noël, amour. Je t'aime. »_

\- Joyeux Noël Harry, je t'aime aussi.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **Voilà un p'tit cadeau de Noël ! Oui, je suis de retour, enfin ! J'ai failli mourir mais j'ai survécu ! J'espère que le Père Noël est passé chez vous, moi j'avais tout de ma liste sauf mon chèque de 1 millions que je demande chaque année. Des bisous ! Je vous adore ^w^ Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**


	5. Wolves

**~ Wolves~**

Hey ! Le chapitre 4 est là ! Cette fois-ci c'est la chanson de Selena Gomez qui m'a inspiré ! Désolée pour l'attente mais c'est bon, je reprends le rythme ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait plus de 100 personnes qui follow cette histoire ! MERCI ! Et tous vos reviews ? Je les lis avec toujours autant de plaisir et de bonheur ^^ Merci à vous, Bref~ Amusez-vous bien !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à ma p'tite **Chocobi6** pour les corrections !

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~Chapitre Quatre : Timidité ~**

Théodore aimait aller à la bibliothèque. C'était un endroit calme et paisible. Et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. C'était en première année qu'il était tombé fou d'amour pour elle. Il l'avait vu, ses cheveux châtains touffus qui partaient dans tous les sens, le nez plongé dans un livre immense. Du haut de ses onze ans, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Alors, il avait commencé à venir de plus en plus à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de la voir. Elle avait toujours un livre différent et toute une pile à ses côtés qu'elle dévorait dans une soif inépuisable de connaissance. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, car trop perdu dans les connaissances que lui apportaient ses livres. Il n'avait jamais osé aller lui parler, après tout, n'était-il pas pour elle un futur Mangemort ? Elle était si _intelligente_ , si _forte._ Il n'avait jamais pu lui parler. Pas parce qu'il ne _voulait pas_ mais parce qu'il ne _pouvait pas._ Elle était un membre du Trio d'Or. Elle était quasiment, perpétuellement, tout le temps avec eux. Et elle n'aimait pas les Serpentards, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Il avait pris la décision de rester loin d'elle, car elle était tombée amoureuse de Weasley. Il avait su alors qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Qu'elle aimait plus que bien Weasley. Il s'était fait une raison. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. C'était triste mais la vie était ainsi.

Puis, il y eut la guerre. Elle lui sauva la vie. Avec sa force extraordinaire, sa crinière de lionne. Elle était sale, couverte de bleus et de sang il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle de sa vie. Elle l'avait protégé sans aucune hésitation. Théodore retomba fou amoureux d'elle. Et ce sentiment l'avait poussé à revenir à Poudlard. Dans l'espoir de la revoir. Peut-être l'approcher ? De créer un dialogue ? Il déglutit et inspira doucement avant de se diriger vers Hermione, qui avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin, pour ne pas changer. Elle était assise seule à une table. Du moins il lui semblait qu'elle était seule il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle après tout. Comme si elle l'avait perçu, elle leva la tête il se tendit involontairement, son cœur battant la chamade. Il la regarda encore, comme il le faisait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il était amoureux, ses cheveux bouclés retenus en une queue de cheval haute tombaient tout de même sur ses épaules fines. Ses sourcils se froncèrent joliment et elle pencha la tête sur le côté de façon absolument adorable. Son visage ovale, son nez droit, ses lèvres boudeuses. Oh Merlin, arriverait-il à lui parler sans passer pour un idiot ? Il faillit faire demi-tour, fuir. Après tout n'était-il pas un Serpent ? Le courage ne faisait pas parti de ses attributs. Elle était forte, intelligente (il était tombé amoureux de son esprit, puis de sa force et puis…), il avait remarqué la finesse de sa taille, l'élégance de son port de tête, la douceur de sa démarche et la fraîcheur de son rire. Il était tombé si fort, si brutalement pour elle.

\- Nott ? lança-t-elle sur un ton bas en haussant les sourcils, tu vas bien ?

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il s'était stoppé en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Zut, il ne pouvait plus se cacher ou fuir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui adressa un petit sourire discret. Il la rejoignit et répondit d'une voix égale et sûr de lui :

\- Oui, désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. Tu lis quoi ?

\- La guerre des Gobelins…encore, barbant, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils en ont tellement fait en même temps, lui dit-il avec un sourire discret.

Il donnait le change avec tellement de facilité alors qu'il était si intimidé d'être si proche d'elle. Il n'était pas un Sang Pur pour rien. L'apparence avant tout. Hermione Granger pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire perplexe :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi-même, remarqua-t-elle, je me suis toujours demandé si tu ne me détestais pas ?

\- Ah ?

\- Hm, en plus avec ce qui s'est passé durant la Guerre…, elle haussa les épaules, tu sais, sauvé par une sang-de-bourde.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. Je n'ai jamais adhéré à l'idiotie des personnes de ma maison.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour ça…

\- Cette affirmation est exacte.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme se mirent à briller d'amusement, comme si elle se retenait de glousser. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de lui caresser la joue.

\- Tu lis quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oh, fit-il surpris. Je m'intéresse en ce moment à la poésie moldue. _Le Spleen de Paris._

\- Oh, Baudelaire ! s'exclama Hermione avec des yeux pétillants.

Mme Pince la fusilla du regard en sifflant de fureur. La Gryffondore lui adressa une adorable moue d'excuse avant de se pencher vers lui avec un sourire et de dire sur le ton de la confidence :

\- J'aime beaucoup Baudelaire comme la plupart des auteurs moldus de cette époque, mais je préfère Edgar Poe ! Même s'il est un peu, beaucoup dépressif sur les bords.

Théodore pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda :

\- Je ne le connais pas, celui-là ! Mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

\- Oh si, je crois qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier les a maudits, ce n'est pas possible autrement, répondit la jeune femme en fronçant joliment les sourcils. (Il était perdu, elle était magnifique !) et j'ai ses livres dans ma chambre, je te les prêterai si tu veux.

Le jeune Serpent ne pensait pas qu'une occasion de ce genre se présenterait à lui aussi facilement. Il acquiesça avec classe et calme, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive à quel point il était excité par cette nouvelle. Hermione jeta un petit _Tempus_ avant de soupirer et de rassembler ses affaires, elle lui lança un sourire d'excuse :

\- Je dois y aller, mais c'était sympa de parler littérature moldue avec toi.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, la regardant quitter la bibliothèque, portant ses livres à bout de bras au lieu de les réduire comme tout sorcier qui se respecte. Ce petit côté tête en l'air le faisait totalement craquer.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Draco tournait en rond en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se conduire. Harry lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au Bal d'Halloween qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines ! COMMENT POURRAIT-IL ÊTRE PRÊT EN SI PEU DE TEMPS ? De plus, que répondre à cela ? Oui parce que le Gryffon attendait toujours une réponse de sa part. Quand il le lui avait proposé, il en était resté interdit ! Il avait réprimé le désir de sautiller et de se jeter dans les bras du brun en criant un « OUI ! » retentissant.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas répondu tout simplement ?!

Un gloussement le sortit de ses lamentations, il se tourna vers Pansy et lui jeta un regard furieux :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ça fait quatre jours qu'il attend ma réponse !

La jeune femme était confortablement installée dans le canapé en cuir qui se trouvait au milieu de son salon, les pieds sur la table basse en verre avec un paquet de bonbons explosifs dans la main. Elle haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé et répliqua pas le moins du monde intimidée par son regard noir :

\- Pourquoi ne pas être honnête et lui dire que tu es heureux mais que tu as peur de ce que les autres vont penser de votre couple ?

\- Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du pied exaspéré.

\- Hmmmmm ? Tu veux vraiment que je sorte les dossiers que j'ai sur toi de nos soirées trop arrosées ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

Bien sûr qu'il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui quand le Survivant était impliqué. Il se laissa tomber en soupirant sur le tapis à poils longs vert émeraude. Il appuya sa tête contre la cuisse de Pansy qui lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.

\- Et si..et s'il se rendait compte que je ne lui corresponds pas ? En plus, aller au bal ensemble c'est comme s'il me présentait officiellement devant la société sorcière comme son...son…son…

\- Petit ami ? l'aida gentiment Pansy

Il hocha la tête en rougissant de plaisir, d'embarras, de joie mêlés.

\- Ils vont tous lui tomber dessus et désapprouver son choix de partenaire. Et s'ils réussissent à le faire changer d'avis ?

Pansy resta silencieuse un moment tout en mangeant ses bonbons. Seul le bruit du paquet se faisait entendre dans l pièce calme.

\- Tu devras lui faire confiance. Mais ma question à moi est : veux-tu réellement continuer cette histoire ? Si tu es aussi paniqué, est-ce que ça en vaut réellement la peine ?

Draco se redressa vivement en entendant ses paroles :

\- Pans' ! Tu sais à quel point je l'aime et depuis combien de temps ça me ronge ! Oui je suis inquiet, je suis terrifié par la suite des événements mais je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets !

\- Alors sois plus honnête avec lui ! Parle-lui ! Arrête de jouer au mec inaccessible, même si je sais que c'est par timidité, lui ne le sait pas et ne le saura jamais si tu ne lui parles pas.

Draco baissa les yeux en triturant son pull en cachemire du bout des doigts et répondit sur un ton boudeur :

\- Mais ça fait que deux semaines que l'on se voit régulièrement…

\- Et ça fait sept ans que vous vous connaissez ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un étranger !

Il n'eut plus rien à dire et se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse et de bouder parce qu'elle avait réussi à lui souffler toute son argumentation. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devrait discuter avec Harry la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Hermione se retenait de rire elle venait de passer deux heures des plus merveilleuses. Elle était allée boire un café en compagnie de Nott et ils avaient passé deux heures à parler littérature sorcière et moldue. Ce n'était certainement pas avec Harry ou Ron qu'elle risquait d'avoir une conversation aussi passionnante ! Bon sang, le Serpentard avait lu tous les livres qu'elle lui avait conseillé et ils avaient pu en parler avec enthousiasme. L'esprit de Nott allait aussi vite que le sien et elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué bien avant. Ils avaient tant d'atomes crochus ! Il avait compris cette expression. Il avait compris cette expression ! Il ne lui avait pas renvoyer un regard inexpressif ou un froncement de sourcils perdu ou encore un air stupide. Elle n'avait pas à tout lui expliquer, c'était tellement génial ! Jouissif ! Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffons d'un pas léger, presque sautillant. Elle aperçut Harry qui semblait s'acharner sur son parchemin. Il releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant face à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi rayonnante ? J'ai carrément besoin de lunettes de soleil à ce stade !

Elle lui frappa le bras en fronçant les sourcils et Ron s'installa à côté d'elle en la regardant bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi tu souris autant ?

\- Je lui posais la même question ! acquiesça Harry, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce fait.

\- Mais rien de particulier !

\- Tu as le sourire du chat de l'histoire moldue, là, commença à dire Ron en plissant les yeux.

\- Le chat du Cheshire ?

\- Voui ! Voilà, lui !

Ron ouvrit son paquet de chocogrenouilles d'un mouvement sec. Il en enfourna un dans sa bouche et leur en proposa quelques-uns. Hermione déclina et Harry accepta avec un sourire de remerciement :

\- Bon raconte, tu as trouvé un livre rare ? finit par demander Ron en haussant un sourcil roux.

\- Non !

\- Non ? C'est généralement ce qui te met le plus en joie avec les lasagnes, remarqua le jeune homme roux avec un petit sourire.

Hermione roula des yeux avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Mais alors que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Harry en repoussant son parchemin sur le côté avec un petit air satisfait.

\- Tu n'as pas fini tes devoirs, je dirais même que tu les as à peine commencés ! le réprimanda la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

\- Arrête de détourner le sujet ! Raconte, qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi rayonnante ? répliqua Harry en plongeant la main dans le paquet de chocogrenouilles.

\- Je discute avec Nott, ces derniers temps…commença-t-elle.

\- Nott ?! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Ron avec un regard perdu.

\- Tu sais le grand brun filiforme qui lit toujours derrière Draco.

Le jeune homme brun fronça les sourcils un moment se rappelant toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de près ou de loin à son futur époux. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il mit un visage sur le nom.

\- Oh ! Et ?

\- Es-tu stupide ? Elle s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de matones crochus, répondit Ron après s'être léché les doigts pleins de chocolat.

\- Atomes crochus, Ron, le corrigea la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

\- Mmouais, c'est pareil.

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda avec des étoiles dans ses yeux bleus, il lança en haussant successivement les sourcils :

\- Alors, j'ai tort ? Ces atomes ? Ils se sont accrochés ou pas ?

\- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! s'exclama Hermione qui tentait de ne pas rougir.

\- 'Mione, 'Mione, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie de grenouilles, il te plaît ce Nott…

\- Mais…mais, bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-elle en se relevant brutalement de son fauteuil.

\- Hmmm ? chantonna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Ils virent leur meilleure amie chercher ses mots et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle resta bouche bée et s'enfuit rouge comme une tomate. Elle alla trouver refuge dans sa chambre de préfète.

\- Elle vient de fuir là ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil en direction du brun.

\- Ah non, elle a clairement transplané ! ricana Harry avec un regard diabolique.

\- Oh, ça va être génial de me venger de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! Ça va être génial !

Ron avait ce sourire machiavélique qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon et Harry était tout ouïe.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Non, non et non ! Elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui ! Eh bien non ! Son cerveau avait simplement reconnu un esprit semblable au sien et c'était grisant de parler avec une personne qui allait aussi vite qu'elle. Rien. De. Plus. Nott avait un humour caustique et utilisait le sarcasme avec une telle finesse que cela en était hilarant. Et il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui faisait apparaître sa fossette sur la joue gauche qui était absolument adorable. Mais ce n'était toujours qu'une adoration amicale qui les liait. Hermione plissa les yeux sur son livre elle n'arrivait à rien ! Elle tourna rageusement les pages de son livre de potions. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de pousser un soupir en mordillant le bout de sa plume, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire parce que trouver Nott attrayant était assez risible. Enfin, il était attrayant intellectuellement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son physique jusqu'à la réflexion stupide de ce crétin de Ronny ! _« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a de beaux yeux, Théo quand même ? »,_ ou encore « _Oh et ce petit côté taciturne ! Ça fait poète maudit, c'est tellement romantique !»_. Elle allait lui en ficher des romantiques et des poètes maudits ! Elle poussa un soupir agacé avant de se remettre à travailler. N'y pensant plus. Après tout, elle avait un but à atteindre et cela passait par la réussite dans ses études.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Draco se tordit les doigts, il était si nerveux ! Il avait donné rendez-vous à Harry dans la Salle sur Demande. Et celui-ci allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne devait pas tomber en hyperventilation avant qu'il n'arrive. Il s'assit sur un des canapés qui étaient apparus et tenta de respirer lentement et profondément, histoire de se calmer. Il parvint plus au moins jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Harry Potter à en tomber par terre. Draco gémit intérieurement en voyant le sourire brillant que lui lança Harry en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut toi, sourit-il d'une voix des plus douces.

Harry le rejoignit sur le canapé, gardant une certaine distance entre eux ce qui le frustra. Il le savait bien que c'était à cause de son comportement qu'Harry maintenait une distance entre eux, pour ne pas le brusquer, pour qu'il ne panique pas et s'enfuit. Il eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui réclamer toute son attention et son affection. Mais sa fierté le retint aussi efficacement qu'une laisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry en faisant le geste de lui relever le menton mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin avant de baisser la main.

Et Draco eut envie de hurler. Pourquoi ne le touchait-il pas ? Pourquoi gardait-il cette distance entre eux ? En deux semaines, il l'avait embrassé une fois et pris dans ses bras une seule et unique fois ! C'était tellement frustrant !

\- Draco ?

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il les poings tremblants et serrés sur ses cuisses.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce…, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puisant le peu de courage qu'il possédait au fond de lui avant de continuer, est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ?

Il finit par relever les yeux pour croiser le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Il résista à l'envie de baisser les yeux et de rougir.

\- Ce n'est pas très clair pour moi.

\- Hmm, ça, c'est à toi d'en décider, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Draco surpris par la réponse.

\- Eh bien c'est à deux que l'on décide de ce genre de chose. Harry haussa les épaules, tu as accepté que je te séduise- ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis deux semaines- mais tu n'as jamais dit oui pour que l'on sorte ensemble.

\- C'est à moi de décider ?

\- Ben oui… Qui d'autre ? En ce qui me concerne, tu connais déjà la réponse je n'attends que ça.

Draco garda le silence, méditant sur ses paroles. C'était donc à lui de prendre la décision. Le pouvoir lui appartenait donc.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse pour le bal d'Halloween, au fait. Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

Draco joua avec ses doigts pendant un moment en silence, ne sachant pas comment dire oui sans paraître ridicule ni pitoyable. Il préféra se taire. Harry soupira, se gratta la tête et dit :

\- Je suppose que la réponse est non, après tout rien ne t'oblige à y aller avec moi. Bon, je vais y aller, je n'ai toujours pas fini ma dissertation de potions.

Harry semblait déçu et se leva, prêt à partir. Draco paniqua et saisit le pan de sa robe afin de le retenir. Il se redressa les yeux écarquillés par son affolement clairement visible sur son visage pâle.

\- Non, murmura-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne vit pas le regard de désir intense que le jeune homme brun jeta à sa lèvre meurtrie. Harry finit par relever la tête et lui demander d'une voix rauque :

\- Je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu ne parles pas. Tu es un très bon Occlumence, je ne peux pas lire en toi, Draco. Je ne sais pas si tu heureux que je te tourne autour, si ça t'agace, quoique ça c'est le seul truc que je comprends. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que cela : t'agacer.

\- Je…

\- Tu peux me dire les choses ! Je ne te demande pas d'être parfait, Draco, je ne te demande pas d'être une poupée ni quoique ce soit de ce style. Je te veux toi, arrogant, hargneux, sarcastique et têtu.

Le regard que lui lança Harry le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Je te veux entier. Tel que tu es.

Draco sentit ses jambes trembler sous le regard incendiaire du Survivant. Oh Merlin, il résista à l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Oh, Merlin ! Il craqua finalement et lui sauta dessus après une seconde d'hésitation. Harry fut surpris de se retrouver les bras remplis d'un Draco Malfoy frissonnant. Les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et l'enlacèrent étroitement, le serrant contre son corps. Il releva doucement la tête et posa son front contre celui de Harry qui s'était penché. Les yeux mi-clos, il poussa un soupir de bien-être en sentant le souffle chaud de Harry sur ses joues et sur ses lèvres. Il retint son souffle pendant un instant se laissant tout simplement enlacer par Harry qui semblait plus qu'heureux de le tenir contre lui. Le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, Draco se fit la remarque qu'il pourrait être honnête avec Harry cette fois-ci :

\- Je veux bien venir avec toi au bal, chuchota-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Il entendit le sourire de Harry dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Vraiment ?

Draco hocha la tête les joues rouges. Il espérait que son vis-à-vis ne le verrait pas. Être honnête avec ses sentiments étaient beaucoup trop embrrassant. Harry recula doucement et son cœur rata un battement en voyant le regard de celui-ci fixé sur ses lèvres. Il en eut le souffle coupé et un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent et une lueur sauvage dansait à l'intérieur.

\- Potter…murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Les bras du jeune homme brun se raffermirent autour de sa taille, le collant contre son corps massif. Il releva la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds inconsciemment, attendant le baiser avec une délicieuse impatience. Ils allaient s'embrasser ! Le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revint en tête et il sentit son ventre se tendre sous le désir violent qui l'assaillit.

\- Harry, souffla le jeune homme brun d'un ton rauque.

\- Hein ?

Draco eut les yeux qui papillonnèrent il était trop concentré sur les lèvres de son homologue.

\- Appelle-moi Harry…

Il se tendit encore, ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de Harry avant d'aller se nouer autour de sa nuque. Il eut un accroc dans sa respiration.

\- Ha..Harry…

Et le nom roula délicieusement sur ses lèvres, comme une évidence. Il eut encore envie de le chuchoter pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, ou qu'il ne le disait pas dans le secret de son cœur ou de sa chambre.

\- Harry…

Ce nom qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé dire, le murmurer, l'appeler. Mais à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'un rêve, à chaque fois il se réveillait le cœur ravagé par une douleur sans nom car il n'y avait pas de réponse. Mais cette fois-ci, il en obtint une :

\- Oui…Oui Draco, je suis là.

Et il retint un sanglot déchirant.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Théodore observait sa belle avec un soupir émerveillé. Elle avait encore oublié tout ce qui l'entourait et lisait en écrivant furieusement sur un carnet. Hermione ne se rendait pas compte du nombre de personnes qui tournaient autour d'elle dans ces moments-là. Ses cheveux touffus partaient dans tous les sens et encadraient son visage d'ange. Bon sang, il allait mourir de bonheur, son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait réussi à s'approcher d'elle, il avait réussi au travers des livres à la toucher. Enfin ! Enfin ! elle s'était rendu compte qu'il _existait_. Et c'était beau ! C'était beau d'être avec elle, c'était _juste_ de lui parler. Il était juste heureux, ce bonheur tourbillonnant qui balayait tout sur son passage. Ses ami.e.s s'en étaient rendus compte qu'il _« avait un sourire niais dégoûtant qui ferait fuir même un Poufsouffle »_ d'après les dires de Blaise. Pansy s'était exclamée en lui demandant s'il allait changer de maison maintenant qu'il était devenu aussi guimauve qu'un Poufsouffle. Evidemment, ils ne le pensaient pas. Pendant la Guerre, la maison qui s'était battue le plus férocement, ce n'était pas les Gryffondors, c'était les Poufsouffles leur loyauté les avait poussés à défendre Poudlard coûte que coûte. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de stéréotypes stupides sur les Poufsouffles. Ils étaient maintenant reconnus à leur juste valeur.

Draco l'avait regardé avec des yeux brillants et s'était jeté sur lui avant de babiller sur le fait d'être avec la personne aimée et de continuer à persévérer jusqu'à ce que la personne élue soit avec nous pour toujours. En effet, Draco devenait de plus en plus niais à mesure que le temps qu'il passait avec Harry s'écoulait. Bientôt, il partirait à dos de licorne en crachant des arcs-en-ciel. Mais il était d'accord avec le jeune homme blond. Etre avec la personne aimée était magique. Il avait de plus en plus l'espoir qu'un jour Hermione l'aime. Draco lui avait raconté le rêve qu'il avait fait quand il avait quatorze, quinze ans. Un rêve dans lequel il était en couple, marié même, avec Hermione et ils avaient deux enfants et un troisième en route. Ce rêve l'avait conforté dans son amour et l'avait aidé à patienter. Cependant, un amour à sens unique était compliqué et difficile. Il était parfois si ardu de continuer à croire et de garder espoir en cet amour.

 _In your eyes, there's a heavy blue_  
 _One to love, and one to lose_  
 _Sweet divide, a heavy truth_  
 _Water or wine, don't make me choose_

Les mots sortirent doucement de ses lèvres, prenant une autre dimension que les douces paroles d'une chanson d'amour.

 _I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night_  
 _Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky_

 _I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been running with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've been down the darkest alleys_  
 _Saw the dark side of the moon_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've looked for love in every stranger_  
 _Took too much to ease the anger_  
 _All for you, yeah, all for you_  
 _I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been crying with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you, to get to you_

 _To get to you_  
 _To get to you_

Il avait vraiment cette impression de lui avoir couru après pendant des années. Il avait essayé pendant des années d' _exister_ à ses yeux, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Et maintenant il courait après elle, après son amour. Elle qui pourrait avoir n'importe qui sur cette planète avec son esprit brillant avec sa beauté… D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle ne le voyait pas. Et lui la voulait pour lui tout seul.

 _Your fingertips trace my skin_  
 _To places I have never been_  
 _Blindly, I am following_  
 _Break down these walls and come on in_

Oh, durant un échange de livre, leurs mains s'étaient touchées et il avait eu du mal à respirer. L'électricité avait traversé son corps avec violence. Ce fut magique et il avait envie de ressentir cette sensation le restant de sa vie.

I _wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night_

 _Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky_

 _I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been running with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've been down the darkest alleys_  
 _Saw the dark side of the moon_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've looked for love in every stranger_  
 _Took too much to ease the anger_  
 _All for you, yeah, all for you_  
 _I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been crying with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you, to get to you_

 _To get to you_  
 _To get to you_

Il la regarda encore avec amour, laissant son livre pendre doucement au bout de sa main. Et chanta le dernier paragraphe de cette chanson qui résumait tant son approche et son histoire d'amour à sens unique avec Hermione Granger.

 _I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been running with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've been down the darkest alleys_  
 _Saw the dark side of the moon_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've looked for love in every stranger_  
 _Took too much to ease the anger_  
 _All for you, yeah, all for you_  
 _I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been crying with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you, to get to you_

Et il l'aurait. Il ferait tout son possible pour être heureux avec elle, pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Il lui appartenait après tout, il n'éprouvait d'amour pour personne d'autre qu'elle. Il savait qu'il était fait pour elle.

\- Je suis tellement amoureux de toi.

Et c'était effrayant. Alors il quitta la bibliothèque, ne se rendant pas compte qu'un regard brun curieux et intense était fixé sur son dos.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Ginny tournait en rond, attendant que sa complice la rejoigne dans le secret de la Salle sur Demande. Elle tenait entre ses mains le flacon dans lequel une potion transparente bougeait lentement. Astoria Greengrass pénétra dans la salle d'une démarche souple avec un petit air supérieur sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la jeune femme rousse en roulant des yeux.

\- Eh bien, je suis là. Tu as la potion ?

Ginny ne répondit pas mais se contenta de lever la main qui tenait le flocon.

\- Indétectable et il serait impossible de remonter jusqu'à nous. Je suis allée l'acheter sous polynectar. D'ailleurs, comment tu connais ce gars ? demanda Ginny à sa complice.

Celle-ci haussa ses fines épaules en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

\- Peu importe. Très bien, il va falloir leur faire avaler ça. Comment peut-on faire ?

\- Je l'ignore mais c'est justement pour ça que l'on est là.

Elles se regardèrent avec méfiance pendant un certain temps avant que Ginny ne dise :

\- Pourquoi pas durant le bal d'Halloween ? On pourra plus facilement agir que dans la Grande Salle.

La brune hocha la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- De toute façon, toutes les deux nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire railleur avant de lancer :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas très chère, si je tombe : tu tomberas avec moi aussi.

Astoria la fusilla du regard avant de sortir de la Salle sur Demande d'une démarche royale. Une fois seule, la jeune femme rousse s'installa dans le trône qui venait d'apparaître et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait agir avec prudence et discrétion. Cette potion qu'elles avaient acheté au marché noir allait résoudre tous ses problèmes. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Harry Potter serait bientôt à elle. Plus qu'une petite semaine à attendre et elle mettrait le plan en marche.

 **A SUIVRE**

 **Hello-o~ Je sais ce n'est pas le week-end, mais que voulez-vous j'ai eu un imprévu ! Donc je suis désolée, mais je serais à l'heure la prochaine fois :D Alors ce chapitre est assez particulier car je me concentre essentiellement sur le couple 'Mione/ Théo parce que pour la suite de l'histoire, j'ai besoin qu'ils soient tous au « même point relationnelle ». Donc c'est un peu normal que ce chapitre parle d'eux en parti. Vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas oublier Ronron ^^ Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou juste faire des suppositions sur ce quelle potion il y a dans le flacon** **?** **Pour la suite je vous demanderais de ne pas trop haïr Ginny. Nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet le chapitre prochain ! Ah et si vous avez des idées de chansons je suis preneuse ^^ Des bisous et merci pour votre patience.**

 **Kissu**

 **ShiyaMiam 3**


	6. Issues

**~ Issues ~**

Hey ! Et de 5 ! J'ai écouté cette chanson et c'était comme une évidence pour ce chapitre. Cette chanson magnifique est de Julia Michaels. Merci pour les reviews c'est toujours autant un plaisir de lire vos réactions. Merci de ne pas me tuer à la lecture de ce chapitre ! des Bisous et des cookies !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est toujours un travail d'équipe pour sortir un chapitre ! Merci à ma bêta **Chocobi6** (sans elle vous saignerez des yeux en lisant les chapitres xD) mais surtout elle est actuellement en PLS à cause de la grippe et elle prend le temps de le faire donc milles mercis !

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Cinq : Problèmes ~**

Il avait froid, pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Il était si fatigué. Pourquoi était-il de nouveau ici, dans ces cachots froids, humides et sombres ? Il voulait retourner dans sa vie rêvée. Il ne voulait plus voir la déchéance de son existence. Il trembla de froid et se recroquevilla sur son maigre paillasson. Il n'avait plus la force de résister à la mort qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait cessé de rêver. Oh et quel doux rêve, Harry Potter voulant sortir avec lui, tentant de le séduire et de détruire sa résistance. Lui, avec ses amis dans sa chambre de préfet. Blaise, Pansy, Théo… Il aurait dû les suivre lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre. S'il l'avait fait, il ne serait pas en train de mourir dans un cachot dans la prison d'Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Enfin si, il était coupable d'être un Malfoy, d'être le fils du bras droit de _Vous-Savez-Qui_. C'était déjà bien suffisant.

À la fin de la Guerre, le Ministère avait décidé de nettoyer la société sorcière de tous les Mangemorts, enfants de Mangemorts, amis, connaissances, etc. Bref, ils avaient fait une épuration en bonne et due forme avec des procès expéditifs qui n'avaient de procès que le nom. Bon sang, il avait été si naïf, après tout son père avait été tué durant la Guerre, il avait cru qu'il allait y échapper mais c'était sans compter sur la société sorcière qui voulait sa tête. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de sa faute si Dumbledore était mort ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait permis à _Vous-Savez-Qui_ d'attaquer Poudlard ? Peu importait qu'il eût agi sous la menace, sous la peur et le désespoir. Ses amis avaient tenté de le persuader de fuir avec eux et il avait refusé : un Malfoy ne fuyait pas face à la déchéance. Il n'était pas coupable, pourquoi fuirait-il ? De plus, que penserait Harry Potter s'il fuyait ? Il fut jeté en prison avant son procès, il n'en sortit que pour apprendre qu'il avait été condamné à la prison à vie. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se défendre, de demander un avocat. Il devait attendre quinze ans avant de faire appel au « jugement ». Ahahaha ! La bonne blague. Cela faisait vingt-sept mois qu'il était en prison et il était sur le point de mourir comme un chien dans un trou. Au début de son incarcération, il avait été plein d'espoir : le Héros du monde sorcier allait venir le sauver !

Il se souvenait du discours désapprobateur qu'Harry avait eu à l'encontre des actions injustes du Ministère de la Magie. Quand il avait commencé à se faire maltraiter par les gardiens de prison, il avait tenu bon, il était resté fier. Coups après coups, il était resté fort, confiant. Ils n'allaient pas le briser, personne n'allait le briser. Il avait tenu six longs mois de coups et blessures, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ils y aillent trop fort et lui brisent les côtes et la jambe droite. Le jeune homme blond avait failli y passer alors il s'était calmé, il avait arrêté de répondre aux insultes et aux multiples humiliations et avait commencé à rêver. À rêver d'une autre vie où il n'avait pas fini en prison, où il n'avait pas ouvert cette armoire. Un monde alternatif où il était retourné à Poudlard pour une huitième année avec ses meilleurs amis. Avec Harry Potter… Son amour de toujours. Un amour à sens unique, qui s'était avéré partagé dans son rêve. Un doux rêve qui lui avait permis de s'accrocher à la vie. Ce rêve merveilleux qui lui avait permis de subir la vie carcérale. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela vivre.

Dans la réalité, il avait entendu les gardiens parler du mariage du Héros à la belle et pulpeuse Ginny Weasley. Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans et avaient déjà un enfant. Un fils. Il ne savait pas le nom de l'enfant, mais lorsqu'il avait appris cela, son cœur s'était brisé dans sa poitrine et il sut avec certitude qu'il allait mourir. Personne n'allait le sauver. La vie avait continué là dehors… Et lui… Eh bien, il allait mourir. Tout simplement. Il se mit à trembler et une quinte de toux secoua son maigre corps et le plia en deux. Oh, par Salazar, il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Ce soir, c'était Strugatsky qui était de garde. Et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était un enfoiré de première qui utilisait sa matraque avec beaucoup trop de zèle. Le jeune prisonnier n'avait toujours pas récupéré de la raclée de la dernière fois, tout cela parce qu'il avait trop tardé à se lever lors de l'appel. Une fois que la toux se fut calmée, il se laissa faiblement tomber sur la paillasse puante en crachant du sang. Y avait-il une côte qui avait transpercé son poumon ? Était-ce pour cela que respirer devenait de plus en plus ardu ? Oh non, il devait limiter ses déplacements au strict minimum sinon il aggraverait ses blessures internes. S'il faisait une hémorragie interne, il mourrait très rapidement. Il tenta de se calmer et de respirer calmement. S'il avait une côte qui transperçait un de ses poumons, il risquait de mourir noyé dans son propre sang. Très bien. Respire. Doucement. Voilà. Pas de mouvement brusque.

\- Le Monstre, ta gueule ! gronda la voix cruelle de Strugatsky en donnant un coup violent contre la porte de sa cellule.

Il sursauta et tenta de disparaître dans ses haillons. Il trembla plus fort encore, le corps transi de froid, de fatigue, de faim, de désespoir. Non ! Non ! Il n'avait pas besoin que cet enfoiré le frappe à nouveau ! Il n'en avait pas besoin, merci bien. Il tentait déjà de survivre à la dernière raclée qu'il avait prise. Il entendit un petit ricanement de derrière la porte et retint un gémissement de justesse. Non ! Il ne devait pas rentrer dans sa cellule !

\- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu veux que je vienne jouer avec toi espèce d'abomination ! La semaine dernière ne t'a donc pas suffi ? T'en veux plus, hein, comme le monstre que tu es !

Le geôlier se mit à rire encore plus fort en entendant le silence de son prisonnier. Ici, ils étaient les dieux de ces déchets, ils donnaient la douleur et régissaient leur mort comme ils le souhaitaient. C'était à leur bon vouloir, les nourrir ou pas. Leur donner à boire ou pas. Ils avaient le pouvoir. Tant de pouvoir sur ces déchets. Il avait décidé que ce monstre était sa proie. Oh, il n'avait pas brisé cette merde. La volonté des Malfoy, hein. Il l'avait affamé, empoissonné sa nourriture, torturé, tabassé, brisé les os. Et cette abomination n'avait pas faibli. La haine que ressentait Strugatsky à son égard n'avait fait que croître encore et encore, et encore. Mais oui, finalement, au bout de QUINZE LONGS MOIS, il avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé la faiblesse de cette pute ! Ahahahaha ! Il avait _trouvé_ ! C'était si simple qu'il s'était demandé comment il avait pu passer à côté de cela pendant si longtemps.

\- Le monstre, tu attends toujours que ton Prince Charmant vienne te chercher ? Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne : sa femme attend un autre enfant ! Pour lui, tu n'existes pas et tu n'as jamais existé.

Il se pencha contre la porte pour murmurer cruellement dans la mirette :

\- Et devine quoi ? Tu vas mourir comme le monstre que tu es : dans un trou !

Il n'écoutait plus, il ne voulait plus entendre. C'était si douloureux, mais en même temps, il s'agissait de la vérité. Il allait mourir et personne n'allait le sauver. Il le méritait après tout, non ? Il avait tant souffert, il voulait juste que cela s'arrête. Que la douleur cesse. Harry Potter continuait sa vie à l'extérieur, avec une femme merveilleuse et ses enfants qui devaient être tout bonnement extraordinaires. L'idée que cela aurait pu être lui à sa place lui traversa l'esprit. Il se voyait avec Harry dans leur maison et leurs enfants. Ce tableau aurait été si merveilleux. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve inaccessible. Et la cruauté de sa réalité faillit le faire pleurer. Cependant, il avait si peu de force qu'il préféra l'économiser pour vivre une journée de plus que de pleurer sur une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Le jeune prisonnier se réveilla en poussant un hurlement aigu en sentant un puissant coup de pied dans son ventre. Il vomit en se pliant en deux, n'ayant pas la force de se protéger des coups qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui. Il gémit pitoyablement en se mettant en position fœtale, il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas survivre à ce nouveau passage à tabac en règle.

\- Strugatsky, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer et tu sais que le Ministère le saura. Sauf si tu veux finir dans une cage comme eux ?

Le gardien se calma immédiatement et cracha sur le déchet de la société qu'était devenu ce jeune homme. Il voulait tant le détruire, mais il ne devait pas. Il ne voulait pas finir comme _ça :_ comme une pauvre petite chose décharnée, détruite, pitoyable, minable, mourante à cause des mauvais traitements. Le Monstre trembla faiblement et tenta de se redresser sur ses jambes squelettiques, mais il n'y parvint pas à se tenir débout et tomba lamentablement sur le sol tel un pantin dont les fils auraient été coupés.

\- Mais regarde-toi le Monstre, où est passé ton arrogance des Malfoy ? Hm ? ricana-t-il en saisissant l'avant-bras qui ressemblait plus à une branche fragile d'un arbre qu'à un bras humain et le souleva sans douceur.

Le gardien poussa son prisonnier hors de sa cellule. Le prisonnier haleta, tituba, mais ne se plaignit pas. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il avait perdu tous droits humains dès l'instant où il avait été jeté en prison. C'était la journée des examens et il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que la médicomage Macleen allait avoir la bonté de soigner certaines de ses blessures, lui accordant ainsi une journée de plus ? Mais une journée de plus pourquoi, au juste ? Il était si fatigué. Il avait tenu presque trois ans. C'était long trois ans lorsque vous êtes à Azkaban. C'était une éternité. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol glacial de la prison. Son gardien le redressa violemment en l'insultant de tous les noms.

\- Strugatsky, ça suffit ! Lâche-le immédiatement ! Il ne t'a rien fait, pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui ?

\- Toi le nouveau, tu la fermes ! Tu ne sais pas qui est cette abomination ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait avant de finir ici ! Il mérite ce qui lui arrive.

\- Ça reste un être humain ! Et vu son état actuel, je suis sûr que je peux rédiger un rapport contre toi pour maltraitance ! Ce que tu fais est illégal !

\- FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE MALCOM !

Le hurlement se répercuta dans la cage d'escalier qu'ils s'apprêtaient à grimper. Le prisonnier n'accorda pas d'attention à la dispute qui éclata entre les deux gardiens. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il avait d'autres problèmes : son corps était un problème à part entière. Il avait la tête qui tournait, avait du mal à respirer sans déclencher une douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine. Et il était si fatigué. Un jet chaud et visqueux l'éclaboussa à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il entendait des bruits de coups de poing en sourdine. Mais que se passait-il ? Cela l'intéressait-il réellement ? La réponse était non. Tiens, il allait poser sa tête sur le sol, le temps que les choses redeviennent calmes.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

\- Répondez à la question, insista l'Auror dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom ni de la question qu'il lui avait posée.

Mais de quoi parlait-il déjà ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de lumière ? Était-ce la lumière du soleil ? Oh, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le ciel, ni le soleil.

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en état de vous répondre ! Il n'était même pas conscient d'être couvert de sang quand on l'a trouvé, répliqua la médicomage sur un ton désapprobateur.

\- Nous avons besoin de son témoignage.

\- Sauf qu'il est déshydraté, a une hémorragie interne, est affamé et il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne passe pas la nuit ! Donc laissez-moi faire mon boulot et laissez-le tranquille.

La voix Macleen était dure et déterminée.

\- C'est un criminel, vous savez, évitez de vous attacher à eux, répliqua l'Auror sur un ton paternaliste.

\- Le jour où il aura un vrai procès et où il sera reconnu coupable avec des _vraies_ preuves, je le croirai coupable. En attendant, c'est un adolescent innocent que vous avez condamné à mort. Alors ne me parlez surtout pas sur ce ton ! Nous n'avons pas élevé les boursoufs ensemble.

L'Auror quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard incendiaire de la médicomage. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa une main douce dans les cheveux.

\- Strucgatsky a battu à mort le nouveau gardien. Apparemment, Malcom aurait fait un rapport au Ministère sur son comportement inapproprié contre certains prisonniers. Draco, je suis tellement désolée.

Le jeune homme la regarda au travers de ses yeux voilés. Ses paupières papillonnèrent mollement.

\- Oh…Dra…co…, murmura-t-il d'une voix extrêmement faible, mon nom est Draco.

Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait désigné par son prénom. Il l'avait oublié. Il s'était habitué à être appelé le « déchet », « l'abomination » ou encore « Le Monstre ».

\- Oui, c'est cela. Tu es dans un état horrible, je n'ai pas le droit de te soigner d'un sort. Il te faudrait des soins intensifs à Ste Mangouste.

\- Je vais mourir…

\- Oui. Je suis désolée.

\- Hm…

Le jeune homme prit une respiration tremblante en fermant les yeux. Il devait profiter de la douce chaleur de l'infirmerie avant de retourner dans la froideur de sa cellule.

\- Combien…de…temps ? finit-il par murmurer d'une voix essoufflée et rendue faible par ses blessures internes.

La médicomage redressa ses lunettes sur son nez en soupirant lourdement.

\- Deux jours maximums dans les conditions actuelles. J'ai fait une demande auprès du Ministère pour que l'on me permette que l'on te soigne à l'hôpital, mais tu ne seras plus en vie lorsqu'ils daigneront donner une réponse.

Le jeune prisonnier eut envie de lui dire de ne pas se fatiguer. Le Ministère n'allait pas l'aider, il allait le laisser mourir comme le monstre qu'il était devenu pour eux. Mais la mort serait un soulagement à ses souffrances. Oh. Il allait mourir.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle encore.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Il aimerait rêver une dernière fois avant de mourir. Revoir le Harry de ses rêves, celui qui lui avait dit qu'il le voulait tel qu'il était. Celui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras avec douceur et tendresse. Il voulait se perdre encore un peu dans cette réalité. Juste encore un peu avant de disparaître. Il tourna difficilement la tête lorsque sa gamelle fut poussée dans sa cellule. Il n'avait pas la force de ramper pour aller boire l'eau poisseuse, ni la nourriture rance. Il n'en avait pas la force, mais il devait au moins boire. Juste pour avoir assez de force pour rêver encore un peu. Harry Potter qui l'invitait au bal d'Halloween. Pourquoi avait-il résisté à y aller déjà ? Ah oui, il avait eu peur que cela ne soit qu'un jeu de la part du Survivant. Il était si stupide ! Il se redressa en poussant un petit gémissement lorsque son monde se transforma en une pluie de douleur, il en eut la tête qui lui tourna violemment. La main tremblante, il saisit sa gamelle d'eau et tenta de boire tant bien que mal. Une grande partie de l'eau lui coula dans le cou et le peu qu'il parvint à absorber, il le vomit aussi vite. Oh, la fin était proche. Son estomac ne supportait plus rien. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ses anciens amis sauraient-ils la nouvelle de sa mort ? Il doutait même obtenir des obsèques sorcières ! Après tout n'avait-il pas trahi la société sorcière ?

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Le froid, la terreur, les tremblements de son corps. La douleur qui le transperçait de toute part était devenue omniprésente. Il avait eu des spasmes qui avaient secoué son estomac vide pendant des heures. La fièvre avait étreint son corps et ne le lâchait plus. Sa peau lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer de toute part. Il tremblait si fort, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et sa respiration était beaucoup trop ardue. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même ayant conscience que sa fin était proche.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Harry Potter, le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde se retrouvait totalement impuissant face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire et cela le rongeait. Cela le frustrait et sa magie bouillait, grouillant sous sa peau, cherchant un exutoire à sa colère qui ne faisait que croître au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Harry, l'appela doucement Hermione qui était venue le rejoindre après des heures passées à la bibliothèque à la recherche.

Il se tourna vers elle, contenant toute sa colère, car elle n'y était pour rien. Au contraire, elle essayait de l'aider.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

La jeune femme soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux touffus :

\- Ils ne savent pas ce qui aurait provoqué le coma. Je les ai entendu parler d'une potion mais impossible pour eux de savoir laquelle. Ils ont analysé le sang de Malfoy, il n'y a absolument rien de suspect. Ce n'est pas non plus un sort.

\- Est-ce que c'est de la magie noire ?

\- Le professeur Snape travaille dessus. Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Harry se retint de lui hurler dessus. Bien sûr que NON il ne se souvenait de rien !

\- Nous avons été au bal, il était anxieux à l'idée d'y être vu avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça qui me l'a dit mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. On a discuté avec tout le monde, Ginny nous a offert des verres de jus de citrouille, nous avons dansé et ensuite je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre. Je me suis endormi en chemin, je ne sais pas comment mais c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Quand j'ai quitté Draco, il était encore éveillé.

Hermione se tut car elle voyait à quel point son meilleur ami était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Elle poussa un soupir en se frottant le visage. Elle trouvait cette histoire tout de même étrange : un étudiant qui tombe dans le coma sans aucune raison apparente ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle partageait l'avis du professeur Snape, elle était persuadée que quelqu'un avait empoissonné Draco et avait essayé le poison sur Harry également. Alors pourquoi le jeune homme brun s'était réveillé une journée plus tard alors que Malfoy était dans le coma depuis quinze jours maintenant ? Elle devait voir le directeur !

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Ron se frotta le visage vigoureusement en poussant un long soupir. Harry était sur les nerfs, Hermione était encore plus hystérique que lorsqu'elle était en période d'examen et lui devait faire le lien entre ses ami.e.s et le reste du monde. Harry ne quittait pas le chevet de Malfoy et devenait ingérable. Ron n'en pouvait plus. En plus de cela, sa petite sœur essayait de sortir avec Harry alors que la Fouine était dans le coma. Mais quel était son problème ? Il ne la comprendrait jamais ! Et Blaise ! Son petit ami lui courait sur les haricots aussi. Blaise qui lui demandait pourquoi ils ne se voyaient plus depuis quinze jours, pourquoi Ron refusait de passer la nuit avec lui. Le jeune homme noir était exigeant. Beaucoup trop. Il était possessif, voulant que Ron ne soit qu'à lui, ne pensant qu'à lui, ne vivant que pour lui. Alors oui, Ron avait profité de cette situation pour s'éloigner de Blaise pour respirer. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme. C'était compliqué de ne pas l'aimer, d'ailleurs. Il avait résisté pendant deux longues années. Se battant comme un cerbère contre ses sentiments naissants pour l'aristocrate. Et puis un jour, dans un couloir, Blaise l'avait plaqué contre un mur après une violente dispute, et l'avait embrassé avec force. Il avait à peine résisté, il avait attendu ce baiser avec tant de forces qu'il en avait gémi de plaisir et de joie. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au début de leur sixième année et avaient fait une pause dans leur relation lorsque Ron était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry et Hermione.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami qui est dans le coma, Ron.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi ? J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Blaise nous en avons déjà parlés, Harry a besoin de moi, 'Mione aussi !

\- Et moi pas ?

Ron eut envie de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi il ne comprenait pas ?

\- Oh, tu m'énerves à la fin ! Mais bordel, tu as tes amis qui sont là pour toi ! Tu ne veux pas être là quand Harry perdra son contrôle sur sa magie, ni quand Hermione oubliera de manger en essayant de trouver une solution pour sauver _ton meilleur ami !_ s'écria le jeune homme roux en levant les bras au ciel.

Blaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ses yeux limes s'assombrirent dangereusement.

\- Était-ce une raison pour m'éviter ? Il y a des choses que je peux entendre, Ron.

\- Non ! Justement ! Blaise, ces derniers temps tu es tout simplement étouffant ! Je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne vis pas pour toi et ça tu ne le comprends pas !

Le Serpentard se redressa et d'un geste brusque frappa le vase qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. Ron se retint de sursauter et fusilla du regard son petit ami de ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu veux donc que l'on se sépare…remarqua d'une voix froide le jeune homme noir.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

\- Alors quoi ? Hm, parce qu'on est censés être ensemble pour être un couple.

Ron se mit à taper du pied, le visage rouge de colère. Il détestait lorsque Blaise se mettait à faire cela. À le manipuler pour qu'il culpabilise et s'écrase.

\- Très bien.

Il se pencha, prit son sac et s'apprêta à sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Une poigne ferme saisit son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? lui demanda Blaise d'une voix agacée.

\- Je me casse, imbécile !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je me barre, j'en ai ma claque que tu passes ta frustration sur moi, ok ?!

\- Mais est-ce ma faute si j'ai l'impression que tu laisserais Harry te baiser ?! Que tu le préfères à moi ?!

Ron fut choqué par les paroles de son petit ami. Il le regarda avec un air ahuri et se dégagea de sa poigne.

\- Je te demande pardon ? chuchota le jeune fils Weasley d'une voix incrédule.

Blaise voulut parler, mais le regard que lui lança Ron le dissuada de le faire.

\- Tu es en train de me juger ?!

La voix de Ron partait dans les aigus et il était à deux de fondre en larmes. Il avait les nerfs en pelote et la dispute avec Blaise ne l'aidait pas à conserver son calme.

\- Et tu veux que l'on parle de toutes les pestes et les connards qui te tournent autour ?! De ta relation plus qu'étrange avec la Fouine ?! Que tu réponds présent à CHAQUE FOIS QU'IL T'APPELLE ?! Tu crois que je ne souffre pas non plus ?!

Blaise ne répondit pas parce que Ron avait l'air sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient et brillaient de larmes retenues.

 _I'm jealous, I'm overzealous_  
 _When I'm down, I get real down_  
 _When I'm high, I don't come down_  
 _I get angry, baby, believe me_  
 _I could love you just like that_  
 _I could leave you just this fast_

La voix de Ron se brisa sur la fin de son couplet. Il n'allait pas bien et il avait besoin de Blaise. Et ce dernier ne comprenait pas ! Il était seul à soutenir ses meilleurs amis, mais qui le soutenait ? Hein ? Qui ?

 _But you don't judge me_  
 _'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_  
 _No, you don't judge me_  
 _'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_

Il leva la main avant de frapper son torse faiblement, il avait la voix chargée de sanglots contenus. Blaise était un imbécile ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas l'ambiguïté de son comportement ?

 _'Cause I got issues_  
 _But you got 'em too_  
 _So give 'em all to me_  
 _And I'll give mine to you_  
 _Bask in the glory_  
 _Of all our problems_  
 _'Cause we got the kind of love_  
 _It takes to solve 'em_

 _Yeah, I got issues_  
 _And one of them is how bad I need you_

Blaise poussa un soupir et doucement glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et l'attira contre son corps immense. Ron résista un peu au début mais finit par craquer en sentant le baiser tendre que Blaise déposa sur le sommet de son crâne.

 _You do shit on purpose_  
 _You get mad and you break things_  
 _Feel bad, try to fix things, but you're perfect_  
 _Poorly wired circuit_  
 _And got hands like an ocean_  
 _Push you out, pull you back in_

Ron leva les bras, les enroula autour du cou du Serpentard et se blottit contre le torse de son petit ami. Et doucement, ils se mirent à se balancer lentement en suivant la voix rauque et basse de Ron qui chantait doucement.

 _'Cause you don't judge me_  
 _'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_  
 _No, you don't judge me_  
 _'Cause you see it from same point of view_

 _'Cause I got issues_  
 _But you got 'em too_  
 _So give 'em all to me_  
 _And I'll give mine to you_  
 _Bask in the glory_  
 _Of all our problems_  
 _'Cause we got the kind of love_  
 _It takes to solve 'em_

 _Yeah, I got issues_  
 _And one of them is how bad I need you_

Les mains dans le dos de Ron raffermirent leur prise et Blaise se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il se savait stupide, lui qui se ventait de son intelligence en temps normal aurait compris le comportement de Ron. S'il n'avait pas été troublé par l'état de son presque frère ni de sa jalousie maladive, il aurait compris Ron.

 _(I got issues, you got 'em too)_  
 _And one of them is how bad I need you_  
 _(I got issues, you got 'em too)_

 _'Cause I got issues_  
 _(I got)_  
 _But you got 'em too_  
 _So give 'em all to me_  
 _(You got 'em too)_  
 _And I'll give mine to you_  
 _Bask in the glory_  
 _(I got issues)_  
 _Of all our problems_  
 _'Cause we got the kind of love_  
 _(You got 'em too)_  
 _It takes to solve 'em_

Les mains de Ron se mirent à jouer avec les petits cheveux frisés dans la nuque de Blaise alors qu'il murmurait le dernier couplet de la chanson dans un souffle.

 _Yeah, I got issues (I got)_  
 _And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)_  
 _Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)_  
 _And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)_  
 _Yeah, I got issues (I got)_  
 _And one of them is how bad I need you_

Blaise le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il passa une main inquiète dans les doux cheveux roux de Ron et lui dit doucement :

\- Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Excuse-moi.

Ron secoua la tête en gardant son visage enfoui contre le torse du jeune homme noir. Blaise poussa un soupir en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il avait failli faire : Ron n'était pas vraiment du genre à se plaindre lorsqu'émotionnellement parlant, les choses le blessaient. Il devait soutenir Harry et aider celui-ci à contenir sa colère alors que celle-ci courait sur sa peau et n'attendait qu'une chose : exploser. Hermione aidait Snape à trouver la potion dont Draco avait été victime. Mais la jeune femme avait tendance à oublier ses besoins physiologiques basiques lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses recherches. Et Ron devait la faire manger, à aller aux toilettes, boire et la faire se laver. Et cela faisait une dizaine de jours que ça durait.

\- Viens.

Et Blaise l'entraîna dans un long baiser en l'installant sur ses genoux, l'incitant à se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Ok, repose-toi un peu. Ensuite on ira ensemble parler à Harry pour voir comment on peut aider à trouver qui a fait ça à Draco, d'accord ?

Ron hocha faiblement la tête en fermant les yeux, ses paupières lourdes des larmes qu'il avait eues du mal à retenir. Il était si bien dans les bras de son amoureux qu'il ne tarda pas à s'endormir en laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Harry voulait casser quelque chose ! Il était fébrile, irritable et impatient. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'ils devaient se hâter de guérir Draco. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui vrillait les tripes à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur le corps inerte de Draco dans ce lit, un besoin urgent de détruire quelque chose courait dans ses veines. D'une main douce il dégagea une mèche dorée du visage pâle de Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… Je me sens ridicule de te parler alors que…je…

Il déglutit en serrant les poings avec force. Il se força à respirer avant de reprendre.

\- Je te promets de te sortir de là. Je te le promets. Et je trouverai les personnes qui t'ont fait ça. Je les détruirai. Alors, il faut que toi, tu tiennes le coup. Tu dois te battre, Draco. Tu dois te battre contre ce qui essaie de te tuer. Je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi. Bats-toi pour moi.

Harry reprit son souffle et se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres maintenant sèches de son petit Serpentard avant de sortir de l'infirmerie sous l'œil inquiet de Pomfresh. Alors qu'il descendait les marches, les mains dans les poches, l'esprit perdu dans tout ce qu'il avait à faire, une ombre lui coupa la route.

\- Par…commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net dans sa phrase en observant la jeune femme qui était devant lui.

\- Ah ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se reculant gracieusement.

Il fronça les sourcils ne parvenant pas à la replacée, mais étant persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle lui lança un regard incendiaire avant de continuer à monter les marches en direction de l'infirmerie. Harry resta un long moment à fixer l'endroit par lequel elle avait disparu, les sourcils froncés. Il reprit son chemin en silence. Mais écoutant son instinct, il retint le visage de la jeune femme ainsi que son empreinte magique. Où l'avait-il vu ? Quelle était cette sensation de _déjà vu ?_

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Était-il si mal au point qu'il imaginait entendre la voix de Potter ? Celui-ci lui avait demandé de se battre, de ne pas abandonner. Mais, il allait mourir ! Il était en train de mourir ! Harry ! Harry ! HARRY ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il voulait encore murmurer le prénom de Harry et l'entendre lui répondre avec douceur, avec amour peut-être. Alors il se battit contre les spasmes de son estomac et se força à boire encore de cette eau poisseuse. Il savait en revanche être incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Mais il allait tenir, parce que son Prince Charmant allait venir le sauver. Il devait juste tenir assez longtemps pas vrai ? Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire !

 **O*O*O*O*O**

\- Ce n'était pas censé faire ça ! insista Astoria en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard fusillant sa partenaire temporaire.

\- Ça n'a strictement rien fait à Harry et Malfoy va peut-être mourir ! répliqua Ginny d'une voix froide, les mains sur les hanches. Avoue, tu ne lui as pas donné le bon nom de Potion !

\- Je n'ai pas fait une erreur aussi stupide ! Pourquoi voudrais-je mettre la vie de Draco en danger ?

\- Dis-moi ! Parce que rien n'a changé ! Oh si, les Aurors débarquent demain pour nous interroger car l'état de Malfoy se détériore.

La jeune femme rousse se retint d'ajouter _« Je me contrefiche qu'il crève ce déchet ! Je serais là pour consoler Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte. »._ Astoria se mit à se ronger l'ongle du pouce dans un geste angoissé.

\- On s'efface la mémoire, je ne veux pas finir en prison. Alors on s'efface la mémoire.

Pour une fois, les deux jeunes femmes parvenaient à se mettre d'accord sans trop de soucis. Elles devaient agir vite !

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Hermione se redressa brusquement de sa chaise, faisant chuter la pile de livres qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, ne faisant pas attention au chuchotement furieux de Mme Pince. Elle traversa les couloirs en courant en direction des cachots. Elle devait voir le professeur Snape, vite ! Elle ne fit absolument pas attention à son apparence, à ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui auraient besoin de toute la bouteille de shampoing pour retrouver leur texture d'origine, ni à ses vêtements qu'elle devrait brûler au lieu de les laver. Cependant, elle s'en fichait royalement ! Elle descendit les marches quatre par quatre, toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur de potions fébrilement.

\- Oui !

Elle entra avec impatience :

\- Monsieur ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, pourquoi tant de -

\- J'ai trouvé un cas similaire à celui de Malfoy ! l'interrompit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur impérieusement.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

\- Nous devons trouver les coupables, nous avons peu de temps avant que les effets de la potion ne tuent la Fouine, fit remarquer Ron en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais comment aurait-il pu entrer en contact avec son empoisonneur ? se questionna Pansy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Si c'est un élève de Poudlard, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent, répondit Théo en fermant son livre d'un geste brusque.

\- Cependant, il y a plus de probabilité que le ou la coupable ait agi durant le bal d'Halloween, compléta Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. En revanche, j'aimerais que vous ne disiez rien à Harry pour le moment. Il faut qu'il reste auprès de Draco, sa magie le stabilise.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Pansy.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers elle et répondirent d'une seule voix sinistre :

\- Il va détruire la personne qui a touché à Draco.

 **A SUIVRE**

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 **Hello~ Et voilà le chap suivant ! Pas taper, pas taper ! Je vous avais prévenu que j'allais être un peu mauvaise dans les prochains chapitres et oui, j'ai pris mon pied ok ? Alors pour répondre à ceux ou celles qui ont tenté de trouver la potion**

 **Momie : Ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour ! C'est beaucoup trop classique ! Je suis un chouia plus sadique ! Mais hey, bien essayé !** **?** **On aura la réponse qu'au prochain chapitre, héhéhé ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **FAN2U : Hey salut, merci pour ta review ! Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai utilisé la chanson que tu m'as proposé et bizarrement ça tombait bien dans ce chapitre, hein comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent, xD. Pour la potion, tu y es presque ! La réponse au prochain chapitre, mwahahaha !**


	7. Nobody

**~ Nobody ~**

Hey ! Et de 7 ! Oui, oui, c'est moi ! Non je ne suis pas morte, ni portée disparue. J'étais juste très prise par la fac et c'est bon maintenant je suis officiellement libre ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire, beaucoup trop de chose à gérer. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui se sont inquiétés pour moi et m'ont envoyé des mp ! Voilà je suis là de nouveau et ça va démanger ^^. J'ai utilisé la chanson **Nobody** de **Sélena Gomez** pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui m'ont proposé des chansons pour ce chapitre mais j'ai eu du mal à les utiliser, ils seront pour les chapitres suivants ^^. Ce chapitre pourrait paraître ne pas correspondre à ce que vous attendiez, mais continuez à soutenir nos héros préférés s'il vous plaît, ils vont en avoir besoin ! Merci de me soutenir moi 😉

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à Chocobi6 pour la correction malgré ses révisions qui lui prennent tout son temps ! Merci ma belle ^w^**

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Sept : La Haine ~**

Avez-vous déjà haï quelqu'un au point de vouloir sa mort ? Avez-vous déjà senti cette haine enfler dans votre poitrine et s'épanouir telle une fleur bénie par les doux rayons du soleil ? Une haine qui vous enflamme les entrailles et se répand tel un poison puissant dans votre corps, submergeant votre conscience, noyant votre raison. Une haine bestiale qui ne connaît de limite que lorsque la vengeance est accomplie. Une haine sans pareille qui vous tient à la gorge jusqu'à la suffocation. Peu de personnes savent réellement ce que haïr signifie vraiment. Dans notre vie, nous méprisons énormément, mais haïr ? Cela demande beaucoup trop d'énergie car la haine puise au fond de nous, elle puise notre énergie vitale. Pour haïr une personne, il faut l'avoir aimé passionnellement, l'avoir aimé de tout notre cœur. On ne peut pas haïr un ennemi parce qu'on ne l'a jamais aimé. La haine, c'est juste la transformation de notre amour envers un être cher qui nous aurait trahi.

Harry avait aimé Genieva Weasley, il l'avait aimée comme une petite sœur. Il l'avait toujours vue de cette façon, même si durant une courte période, il avait caressé le doux rêve de l'épouser afin de faire partie de la famille Weasley. Il adorait son esprit, son enthousiasme, son humour caustique et sa détermination. Elle était plus jeune de seulement une année mais il s'était appuyé sur elle lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin et elle avait fait de même. Elle avait été la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et qu'il aurait souhaité avoir. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il ne le savait pas et quand il l'avait su c'était déjà trop tard pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne se passerait jamais entre eux. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de comprendre lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était gay et qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Il ne savait pas dans quelle langue il devait le dire pour qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle lâche prise. N'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Pas assez pédagogue ? N'avait-il pas été assez patient ?

Voilà le problème : il avait été GENTIL. Il avait été tellement gentil qu'elle avait pensé qu'il était stupide, tellement stupide qu'elle avait pensé qu'il changerait d'avis si Malfoy disparaissait du tableau. Sa magie rugit dans ses veines et se mit à pulser de plus en plus fort. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un tsunami qui le ravageait et il peinait à garder l'esprit clair. Trop gentil, trop stupide ! Était-ce ainsi que les gens le voyait ? Un garçon gentil dont on pouvait profiter ? Elle avait été tellement persuadée que jamais Harry ne serait contre son action. Avait-il l'air si stupide que les personnes autour de lui _pensaient_ à sa place ?!

Elle l'avait empoisonné. Elle leur avait donné une potion de transfert. UNE SALOPERIE DE POTION DE TRANSFERT ! Une potion qui était INTERDITE par le Ministère de la Magie tant elle était dangereuse. Personne ne savait réellement quels étaient ses effets ils différaient selon les individus. Hermione avait découvert que le fabricant de cette potion avait fait ingérer cette potion à une femme dont il était amoureux, la potion devait faire un transfert des sentiments que la jeune femme avait pour un autre sur lui. Bien évidemment cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque la jeune femme s'était mise à voir ses pires cauchemars qui la pourchassaient sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. La potion transférait les pires craintes de la personne qui l'ingérait dans la réalité jusqu'à la pousser à la mort.

Pendant que Harry soutenait Draco qui se mourait, Hermione, Ron et les amis de Draco essayaient de trouver les coupables. Et ce fut par une coïncidence hasardeuse que le professeur Snape était tombé sur les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient en train de concocter une potion d'oubli dans la réserve sécrète du maître potionniste. Elles avaient été convaincues que celui-ci, trop pris par l'état de son filleul, ne descendrait pas dans sa cave secrète -qu'Astoria avait découvert par hasard. À cet instant, le doute ne fut plus permis et il fût aisé au maître de Potion d'obtenir des aveux des deux jeunes filles grâce à la Legimencie. Ni une ni deux, elles se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore sous le regard effaré de Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur avait fait cela ! Et plus encore, il redoutait la réaction de Harry. Dumbledore avait fait appeler le jeune homme et l'instant d'après il avait transplané dans le bureau du directeur qui le regardait avec surprise :

Depuis quand peux-tu pénétrer dans les lieux protégés par un mot de passe ? demanda le vieux sorcier en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

Le jeune ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son pouvoir qui courait sur sa peau comme un fin halo répondit à la question à sa place. Il était extrêmement en colère et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tant de personnes étaient dans le bureau de Dumby : ils avaient trouvé le coupable de l'état de Draco. Sa colère ne fit que grandir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de trouver Snape, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, les deux Aurors qui enquêtaient sur le cas de Draco, Ginny et la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculé quelques jours plutôt. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en croisant le regard de Ginny.

\- Ne me dis pas que…, commença-t-il à dire avant de s'arrêter face à la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Harry tu ne peux sortir avec un Mangemort ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Et Draco est MON FIANCÉ ! s'exclama la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

\- Calmez-vous ! tonna le vieil sorcier alors que les jeunes gens commençaient à crier les uns sur les autres.

Le silence revint dans le bureau doucement. Alors il se mit à expliquer la situation et Harry eut encore plus de mal à contrôler sa magie, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de potion inverse connue pour le cas d'un transfert.

Harry se retrouvait donc là à se questionner sur la haine qu'il ressentait, un sentiment si violent qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Mais sa magie était beaucoup plus primaire, plus animale. Elle ne prenait pas en compte ses interrogations morales. Ce qu'elle voyait c'était que ces deux personnes étaient responsables de l'état de la personne qu'il aimait et qu'elles devaient payer. Elles devaient payer ! Telle une vague d'une puissance dévastatrice, sa magie se redressa, le submergea, prête à frapper. Alors que Dumbledore était en train d'expliquer aux deux jeunes femmes les conséquences de leurs actions, sa magie jaillit avec une force extraordinaire, se dirigeant vers Ginny à la vitesse d'un vif d'or.

\- Harry, non ! s'exclama Dumbledore en lançant d'un geste de la main, _Protego totalum_ !

La magie du jeune se heurta violemment contre le mur invisible qui venait de se dresser entre lui et les deux jeunes femmes. Mais sa magie n'en avait absolument rien à faire et continua à attaquer le mur avec une violence sans précédent.

\- Harry ! Calme-toi ! cria Hermione en se levant, écartant les bras dans un signe de protection.

\- Je vais la tuer ! Je vais les tuer !

Dumbledore grinça les dents car il se rendit compte que la pression de l'énergie magique de Harry ne faisait que croître.

\- Harry écoute-moi, si tu les tues on ne saura pas qui leur a vendu la potion ! tenta de lui faire entendre raison la jeune femme.

Mais le jeune homme en avait strictement rien à faire, il s'en contrefichait. Il ne voulait que les tuer. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Sa magie frappa le mur invisible avec une force extraordinaire et dans un grand fracas, la faisant vibrer et poussant Dumbledore à reculer face à la violence de l'attaque.

\- On est en train de perdre Draco ! lança Pansy d'une voix forte.

L'attaque disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Harry transplana dans un claquement et le silence enveloppa le groupe. Un silence hébété et tremblant.

\- Harry a essayé de me tuer ?! s'écria Ginny d'une voix stridente et paniquée.

Hermione se tourna vers elle et lui asséna une claque puissante en la foudroyant du regard avant de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas rageur suivi de près par Théodore. La jeune femme rousse se tint la joue meurtrie avec un regard abasourdi. Ron lui fit face avec un visage froissé par l'inquiétude, la confusion, la colère et la peur.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Putain mais pourquoi t'es AUSSI CONNE ?! hurla-t-il en la poussant d'un geste violent. BORDEL, TU VIENS DE TE METTRE HARRY À DOS, ET IL VA TE LE FAIRE PAYER !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron continua d'une voix dure en la fusillant du regard :

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je prenne ta défense. Tu te DEMMERDES ! À quel moment dans ton esprit tu t'es dit qu'empoisonner le petit ami de quelqu'un qui t'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne t'aimait pas, était UNE PUTAIN DE BONNE IDÉE ?!

\- Mais, commença-t-elle.

\- LA FERME ! Tu _vas_ expliquer aux parents comment tu as fait pour te retrouver en prison pour MEUTRE ! J'espère pour toi que Draco va s'en sortir ! Tu devrais commencer à prier, parce que Harry va te tuer et je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher !

Ron quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. La colère crépitait de toute sa personne et Blaise le suivit après avoir lancé à Astoria d'une voix sévère :

\- Toi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Ron et ils sortirent en silence. Il ne restait plus que Pansy, les deux empoisonneuses, les deux aurors–qui s'étaient contentés d'observer la scène– le professeur Snape et le Directeur de Poudlard. Pansy se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et lança :

\- Les garçons ont été mignons. Hermione expéditive. Mais sachez-le, je vais vous le faire regretter ! Que Dray s'en sorte ou non. Je vais vous le faire payer. À toutes les deux. Cela fait des années que Dray est amoureux de Harry, il a espéré de toute son âme que ce dernier le remarque, l' _aime_! Et parce que vous les voulez pour vous comme des objets ou des trophées vous vous permettez de mettre leur vie en danger ?

Les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme (qui changeait très régulièrement de couleur de cheveux) aux cheveux bleu électrique se firent glacials.

\- Faites gaffe à vous.

Elle se détourna dans un geste gracieux, jetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule droite. Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ginny se laissa tomber sur la chaise, tremblante, se remémorant le regard de pure haine que Harry lui avait lancé. Un regard froid qui ne souhaitait que sa mort. Que ce serait-il passé si Dumbledore ne s'était pas interposé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix pour la première fois tremblante de terreur.

Astoria resta silencieuse, mais elle était tout aussi terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Les Serpents ne réglaient pas leurs différents devant les gens. Non, tout se réglait en interne. Une peur viscérale lui tordit les entrailles.

\- Vous auriez dû y réfléchir plus tôt, répliqua le maître potionniste d'une voix polaire. Je m'en vais faire des recherches pour savoir qui vous a donné cette potion.

\- J'enverrai des hiboux plus tard, acquiesça Dumbledore de sa voix douce et calme.

Snape hocha la tête et quitta le bureau dans un tourbillon de robe habituel. Les yeux bleus pétillants du vieux sorcier se posèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je crois que vous avez des ennuis.

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent avec de grands yeux remplis d'eau et de peur.

\- Un bonbon au citron ? demanda-t-il dans la pièce silencieuse.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Harry apparut à l'infirmerie juste à côté du lit de Draco. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'on avait cherché à l'éloigner des deux pestes qui s'en étaient pris à son amoureux. Son cœur se brisa en observant le visage angélique du Serpentard qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il lui prit la main en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qu'il occupait quotidiennement depuis dix-huit jours.

\- Quelle est la source de ta peur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie au point que tu ne puisses pas te réveiller ? Je l'ai fait moi ! Bon sang, j'aimerais savoir…J'aimerais tant savoir !

D'une caresse tendre, il caressa les hautes pommettes du jeune homme endormi, il s'attarda sur ses douces lèvres.

\- Si tu ne peux pas te réveiller, eh bien c'est moi qui viendrait à toi, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne pensait qu'à moitié ce qu'il avait dit, mais une fois énoncée à voix haute l'idée ne semblait pas si stupide. Il se redressa brutalement et d'apprêta à sortir de la pièce qu'il manqua de bousculer Snape dans son empressement.

\- Où courrez-vous comme un imbécile ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton glacial

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention au ton froid et cinglant :

\- J'allais vous voir, monsieur !

Snape haussa un sourcil noir, attentif.

\- Si j'ai compris comment fonctionne le sort de transfert, il faut que la personne affectée vainque sa peur afin de se réveiller.

\- Oui ?

Le professeur ne voyait pas où l'étudiant voulait en venir.

\- Il suffit donc que Draco se batte. Mais il semble que seul, il n'y parvient pas. Alors je n'ai qu'à intégrer son rêve et à l'aider.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Snape en sortant de sa froideur habituelle.

\- Je vais entrer dans le rêve de Draco.

L'héritier Potter lui lança un regard déterminé et Snape sut qu'il n'allait pas lui refuser la faveur que le jeune homme allait lui demander.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

\- Harry va faire QUOI ?! cria le sale Cabot qui lui servait de fiancé.

Severus roula des yeux en saisissant un bocal rempli d'œil de Coufnuffs dont il avait besoin pour fabriquer sa potion. Remus continua à marcher de long en large tout en grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! hurla de nouveau son fiancé en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Je t'avais entendu les cent premières fois, grommela le potionniste.

Remus revint vers lui et posa une main douce sur son ventre en poussant un soupir d'agacement.

\- Je suis inquiet que tu le veuilles ou non ! De plus tu es enceint ! Tu ne dois pas te surmener de cette façon.

\- Ça va, bon sang ! Cesse donc de rabâcher les mêmes stupidités, grogna l'homme aux cheveux sombres en repoussant son fiancé.

\- Tu es enceint de quatre mois, ce n'est pas rien !

Severus haussa les épaules avant de se pencher sur sa potion en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il ne sait pas dans quoi il va plonger ! continua Remus, bien qu'il sût pertinemment que Harry ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

\- Si c'est pour jacasser, sors de mon laboratoire, rétorqua le professeur de Potions d'un ton glacial.

\- Sev'…commença le professeur de DCFM.

\- Non. Tais-toi ! _Mon filleul_ est en train de mourir, le tien veut le sauver et je me contrefiche de la manière qu'il veut utiliser je l'y aiderai ! Alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi faire cette potion interdite par le Ministère de la magie ! le coupa sèchement l'homme enceint avant de retourner à sa préparation.

Remus se gratta la barbe en reculant. Il savait que lorsque sa moitié était en colère, mieux ne valait pas être dans les parages. Cela était pire depuis qu'il attendait leur enfant. Personne ne le savait, à part peut-être Dumbledore. Mais qui pouvait savoir ce que ce vieux fou savait ou non ? Severus cachait son état en portant des robes sorcières amples. Il le regarda s'activer autour de son chaudron avec efficacité. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire à part veiller son fiancé et futur père de leur enfant.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 _Je leur ferai payer ! Elles ne s'en sortiront pas de cette façon ! Je vais les détruire !_

Oui mais Draco est prioritaire ! Il ne va pas mieux ! Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

 _Je vais les démolir, elles ne méritent pas de vivre !_

Je te sauverai Draco, et ensuite je te demanderai en mariage et je te promets, plus rien de mal ne t'arrivera de nouveau !

 _De quel droit ?! De quel droit pensent-ils pouvoir me prendre ce qui m'appartient ?! Trop bon, trop con voilà ce que ça veut dire !_

Draco, mon amour, patiente encore un peu. Je viens à toi ! J'arrive et je te sortirai de là.

 _J'ai été tellement gentil, tellement naïf ! Je ne fais pas peur. Bien sûr que non, je suis vu comme leur putain de héro et ils se permettent de penser à ma place. Je vais les massacrer et en faire des exemples !_

Peu importe la peur que tu affrontes, je me battrai à tes côtés et on sortira de là ensemble et je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour te permettre de t'en remettre.

 _J'ai l'argent mais pas le pouvoir, c'est pour ça qu'ils pensent avoir le droit de me prendre ce qui m'appartient._

Je te sauverai quoiqu'il arrive, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette terre ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

 _Je deviendrai puissant pour que l'on me craigne partout dans le monde et personne je dis bien PERSONNE ne pensera à te toucher encore._

Je t'en fais la promesse.

 _Je t'en fais la promesse._

Harry posa son menton sur ses mains croisées, les yeux brillants d'une froide détermination. Ses pensées dansaient dans sa tête alors qu'il se tenait aux côtés du corps inerte de Draco. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une haine aussi froide, aussi sauvage. Il savait que Ginny et l'autre fille allaient le regretter. Bon sang, dès que Draco serait hors de danger, il allait s'occuper personnellement de leur cas. C'était une promesse. Et il tenait _toujours_ ses promesses _._ Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'infirmerie.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, dit-il d'emblée.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour défendre ma sœur, Harry, répondit Ron d'une voix lasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?! grogna le jeune homme d'une voix sèche et agacée.

\- Je suis de ton côté, Harry, pas ton ennemi. Je te laisserai laver ton linge sale avec ma sœur, ce n'est pas ma décision ni mon choix et c'est elle qui va assumer.

Ron se tut lorsque son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui, les yeux glacés dans une colère froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Ne sois pas aussi mal léché, 'Ry, grogna 'Mione en les rejoignant.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, se frotta la nuque en soupirant de fatigue :

\- Écoute, on est tous sous le choc des dernières révélations. Ron vient te dire qu'il te choisit toi et pas sa famille donc sois gentil. On est tous inquiets de l'état de Draco et de ce que tu vas faire.

Elle tut un instant en observant le visage livide de Draco avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- J'ai le sort.

Les yeux du jeune homme se fixèrent sur elle avec une acuité dérangeante. Il attendit dans son immobilité statufiante.

\- J'ai épluché tous les livres possibles et imaginables et j'ai mis la main sur le sort qui te permettra de pénétrer dans ses rêves. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui se passera après mais normalement dès que tu parviendras à le réveiller tu reviendras à toi.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui adresser un regard las. Il était à cran et il s'en prenait aux personnes qu'il aimait et ce n'était pas bon.

\- Il ne faut plus que la potion, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà dans un état déplorable.

Hermione hocha la tête en lançant un long regard significatif à Ron qui secoua la tête avec un air pincé sur le visage. Il avait bien compris que pour l'instant Harry n'était pas prêt à lui parler sans lui faire de mal. Il eut envie de lui hurler que ce n'était pas sa faute si sa sœur était folle ! Mais il savait que c'était inutile, s'il avait été dans la même situation, il en voudrait à la terre entière. Ron soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Blaise qui se tenait non loin de là, s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de lui silencieusement. Il se détendit immédiatement.

\- Je vais voir si Snape en a terminé avec la potion, lança-t-il en quittant la sécurité des bras du jeune homme noir.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Ils sursautèrent tous brusquement en se tournant vers le sombre professeur. Il se tenait là avec un air mauvais en tenant une fiole noire dans sa main gauche. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil sur son filleul avant de se pincer les lèvres et de se tourner vers Hermione.

\- Avez-vous la formule, mademoiselle Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Potter, avalez-moi ça. Qu'on en finisse.

Le Héros du monde sorcier se leva rapidement et se retrouva devant celui-ci avant qu'il n'eût le temps de cligner des paupières. Harry lui prit la fiole des mains et la but avant que Snape ne puisse lui dire d'attendre l'arrivée du directeur.

\- Potter, gronda Snape d'une voix sèche face aux manières du jeune homme.

\- Hermione, la formule, répondit le jeune homme en ignorant le professeur de potion.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir en sortant sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur le Gryffondor et ensuite sur le jeune homme endormi et lança d'une voix claire et forte :

\- Insemination in partem somnium !

Une lumière bleue jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le corps de Harry qui tomba raide par terre dans un sommeil profond, puis la lumière frappa le corps immobile de Malfoy.

Il y eût un silence dans l'infirmerie, tous espéraient que le sort avait fonctionné.

\- Ramène-le Potter, chuchota Blaise en regardant le visage endormi de Draco.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Savez-vous ce qui se passe lorsque vous pénétrez dans les pires cauchemars de quelqu'un ? Le rêve détecte une anomalie et cherche par tous les moyens à vous éjecter. Il s'agit d'une réaction instinctive de protection, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un cauchemar magique, le rejet est deux fois plus violent. Harry heurta une barrière magique aussi solide qu'un mur en béton armé. Il s'ébroua en se retenant de toutes ses forces de gémir de douleur. Il se redressa alors qu'il voyait des Détraqueurs protégeant la barrière. Il se fit petit et sortit sa baguette. Draco était prisonnier derrière cette barrière magique ! Il allait le sortir de là. Il toucha rapidement la barrière magique qui crépita en réponse. Très bien, elle avait été érigée par un sort. Un sort puissant. Bordel ! Comment pouvait-il faire ? Il ignorait les répercussions que cela aurait sur Draco s'il usait trop de ses pouvoirs ici. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. _Je suis un intrus ! Ils vont m'attaquer, c'est certain. Il suffirait juste que j'intègre le rêve comme un élément du corps._ Fort de cette réflexion, le jeune homme se redressa et marmonna un sort qui lui permettrait d'intégrer le cauchemar comme un élément lambda.

À peine le sort jeté, il se retrouva aspiré par une force brute qui le jeta comme un vulgaire chiffon contre la barrière. Il poussa un cri de douleur en traversant la barrière. Ce fût comme traverser un mur d'électricité. La magie pure le traversa, l'électrisa, brûlant ses poils, sa chair et le laissant gémissant et pantelant de douleur. Il se redressa tant bien que mal en se retenant de pleurer de souffrance tant ses membres lui faisaient mal. Il regarda autour de lui avec intérêt et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les photos animées occupant les murs. Partout autour de lui se dressaient des photos de lui avec Ginny, leur mariage, leur lune de miel, Ginny enceinte, elle et lui avec un nouveau-né entre eux, un garçonnet titubant derrière un vif d'or, Ginny de nouveau enceinte…Des photos de famille avec les Weasley, Hermione en couple avec Ron… C'était trop étrange. 'Mione et Ron ensemble ?! N'importe quoi !

\- Merlin, c'est quoi ça ? murmura le jeune homme en regardant lentement les photos.

 _Sa peur. Il a si peur de ne pas faire partie de ta vie._

Harry avait l'air si heureux sur toutes ces photos. Il avait l'air à sa place.

 _Pendant que toi tu vis ta vie lui, eh bien, il n'en fait pas partie._

\- Mais où est-il ? grogna le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

 _Cherche, cherche-le, il va mourir. Tu as si peu de temps._

Harry fit le tour de la maison rapidement et arriva dans une cuisine chaleureuse et trouva ce qu'il souhaitait : le journal. Il s'en saisit et la Une lui fit peur.

 _« LE GARDIEN DE DRACO MALFOY FILS DU MANGEMORT LUCIUS MALFOY A ÉTÉ ARRÊTE POUR MEURTRE ! MALFOY EST-IL COUPABLE ?_

 _Dans la nuit du jeudi à vendredi, lors de la visite médicale mensuelle à la prison Azkaban, pour une raison inconnue son gardien s'est acharné sur un autre et l'a tué. D'après ses dires, il aurait été envoûté par la perfidie de Draco Malfoy ! Peut-on réellement croire en ses propos ?! Après tout, le père de Malfoy était le bras droit de Vous-Savez-qui ! Nous savons de quoi sont capables de faire une telle famille. Pour lire la biographie de Draco Lucius Malfoy allez page 4, lire la biographie de Lucius Malfoy page 6. Et si vous voulez savoir comment se déroule la grossesse de Ginny Potter, lire page 2 »_

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Draco était en prison ! C'était cela son pire cauchemar ?! Bon sang, mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Il sortit précipitamment de la maison et entra en collision avec une jeune femme rousse.

\- Chéri ! Je croyais que tu rentrerais tard ce soir ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix douce et heureuse.

Le jeune homme la repoussa de son chemin : il n'avait pas envie de s'acharner sur une femme enceinte. En plus enceinte de lui (il eut des frissons d'horreur) Là, il avait envie de tuer la jeune femme. ENFERMER DRACO A AZKABAN ! Non mais BORDEL ! Il transplana directement au Ministère de la Magie. Il atterrit dans l'atrium et fut surpris de l'accueil qu'on lui fit : des sourires, des applaudissements, des serrages de mains. Il eut envie de leur éclater la figure ! Bon sang, ne voyaient-ils pas tous qu'il était pressé ?!

\- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Pius Thicknesse avec une grand sourire hypocrite sur le visage et en ouvrant les bras. Nous pensions tous que vous étiez en déplacement ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Merlin qu'il haïssait cette espèce de crabe sous un rocher ! Il prit sur lui, la vie de Draco en dépendant. Il afficha son air le plus hypocrite et répondit :

\- Pas grand-chose, j'ai besoin d'aller à Azkaban. J'ai besoin d'un laissez-passer.

L'homme releva un sourcil en se caressant la barbe. Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent et sa magie se mit à crépiter et à courir sur sa peau provoquant un courant électrique. Il n'acceptait pas « non » comme réponse et cela dût se voir car le Ministre hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois dans le bureau, le Ministre se tourna vers la cheminée qu'il alluma d'un geste de la baguette et d'un murmure. Sans un mot, Harry saisit la poudre verte et la jeta dans les flammes. Il pénétra dans les flammes en lançant d'une voix claire et audible :

\- Azkaban !

Il atterrit dans un bureau vétuste et fit face à un Auror d'une quarantaine d'années et avant que celui-ci ne pût dire un mot, Harry lança :

\- Amenez-moi voir Draco Malfoy. MAINTENANT.

Il avait assez tourné autour du pot depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans ce foutu rêve qui gardait l'amour de sa vie prisonnier. Il allait sortir Draco de là, maintenant. Sa magie crépita en réponse à sa détermination colérique.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Severus Snape regardait par la fenêtre avec angoisse. Pour les autres, il était juste comme d'habitude : froid. Cependant, depuis que son filleul avait été plongé dans le coma, il allait très mal. Était-ce dû également à sa grossesse ? Il ne saurait dire. Il était très inquiet. Il lissa sa robe sorcière et sentit la rondeur de son ventre et il poussa un soupir d'agacement. Entendons-nous bien, il était aussi heureux que possible d'attendre un enfant, mais tout ce qui était lié à la grossesse l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il n'en était qu'à quatre mois et demi ! Bon sang ! Et avec l'état de son filleul, il n'avait pas pu se reposer autant que le gynécomage lui avait conseillé. Il ignorait ce qui le retenait de tuer les deux gamines stupides d'avoir fait du mal à son filleul. Si, il le savait pertinemment : il attendait de voir comment Potter allait gérer cela. Ces filles ne seraient pas les premières ni les dernières personnes à vouloir du mal à Draco si jamais il fréquentait le Héros National. Ce n'était que le début, il ne savait pas ce qui attendait les deux jeunes hommes mais cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Si Draco s'en sortait. Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se presser derrière son dos et des bras forts entourer sa taille et se poser délicatement sur son ventre. Un baiser se posa sur sa tempe et ce sale cabot qui lui servait de fiancé dit doucement-comme s'il lisait dans son esprit :

\- Harry va réussir. Il te ramènera Draco, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale, je suis angoissé ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Mon amour…commença Rémus d'une voix douce.

\- C'est un Gryffondor qui est dans la tête de mon filleul, et tu veux que je ne sois pas inquiet ?

\- Amour…

\- De plus, c'est de Potter qu'il s'agit ! Avec sa capacité de réflexion aussi pertinente que celui d'un veracrasse, ne va-t-il pas créer une catastrophe gryffondoresque dont il a le secret ?!

Alors que le professeur de Potions commençait à devenir de plus en plus virulent dans ses propos, Rémus lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Snape pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était très, très inquiet et espérait que Potter réussisse pour le bien être de son filleul. Et cela se voyait à la façon avec laquelle il triturait le bout de sa robe, avec la raideur de ses épaules. Rémus le connaissait et son beau brun était dans une attente insoutenable qui lui broyait les entrailles et pour ne pas le montrer, il n'en devenait que plus brutal et violent dans ses propos. Severus était l'amour de sa vie, lui qui avait pensé finir sa vie seul à cause de sa lycanthropie. Il avait été amoureux de Severus dès leur plus jeune année. Cependant pour des raisons évidentes, il avait préféré s'en faire un ennemi plutôt que de l'avouer. Il avait été loin de se douter que Snape ressentait la même chose. Ils étaient désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre mais avaient été trop fier pour se l'avouer. Qu'ils avaient été stupides ! Tant d'années de perdues ! Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter lorsque Rémus avait eu vent du statut d'espion de Severus peu après la confirmation du retour de _Vous-Savez-qui._ Depuis lors, ils s'évertuaient de rattraper le temps perdu. Beaucoup pourrait penser que Severus le maltraitait, mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait le côté prude et incendiaire de son petit potionniste ! Il savait également que celui-ci l'aimait avec la même force que lui. Ils avaient passé toute leur vie à croire qu'ils allaient finir seuls, sans amour. Alors être ensemble là, avec leur enfant qui allait voir le jour dans quelques mois, le fruit de leur amour, apaisait son corps meurtri d'une douce chaleur. Il était heureux, bien que la situation actuelle soit difficile, il était heureux.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Severus et commença tout doucement à chantonner de sa voix grave :

 _No heart, no hands, no skin, no touch  
Can get me there, nowhere enough  
To love me like you do  
To love me like you do  
No kiss, no lips, no feel, no rush  
Can keep me high I swear no one  
Can love me like you do  
Can love me like you do_

 _Ohh_

Il caressa le ventre arrondi de son fiancé caché sous les pans de sa robe d'une main et de l'autre il toucha sa joue avec tendresse.

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody's gonna love me like you do  
Like you, ohhh  
Nobody's gonna love me like you  
Nobody, oh nobody oh  
Nobody's ever loved me to the truth, like you, uuh  
Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, nobody_

Il le savait avec autant d'évidence qu'il était brun et que le ciel était bleu, jamais plus quelqu'un ne l'aimerait comme Severus Snape le faisait. Jamais. Et cela ne le rendait que plus humble face à cela.

 _My oxygen can barely breathe  
My darkest sin erase beliefs  
And it's all because of you  
All because of you  
Not know what it is  
But you pull me in  
No one compares, could ever begin to love me like you do_

 _I wouldn't want them to  
Cause nobody's gonna love me like you  
Nobody, ohh nobody ohh  
Nobody's gonna love me like you do  
Like you, uhhh_

Être avec son potionniste glacial n'avait fait que remplir son cœur de joie et de chaleur. Il avait été si proche de se tuer lorsqu'il avait su que Sirius Black avait été tué. Son dernier ami, l'un des rares à l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était. Il s'était senti si anéanti, si …insignifiant. Cependant, les bras de Severus avaient adouci son âme en peine. Il avait repris le goût à la vie, grâce à cet homme-là.

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you  
Nobody, ohh nobody ohh  
Nobody's ever loved me to the truth, like you  
Nobody's gonna love me like you_

Cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, cet homme qui l'aimait assez pour prendre le risque d'attendre un enfant de lui.

 _Nobody, nobody  
I don't want nothing else  
Not when I've had the best  
I don't want nothing else_

 _Cause you've showed me the best  
Nobody's gonna love me like you  
Nobody, ohh nobody ohh  
Nobody's gonna love me like you do  
Like you_

Cet homme qui à chaque pleine lune se tenait à ses côtés et lui parlait avec amour et tendresse. Cet homme qui le matin en croyant qu'il dormait encore lui chuchotait à quel point il l'aimait avant que l'aurore ne pointe le bout de son nez. Comme un doux secret bien gardé.

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you  
Nobody, ohh nobody ohh  
Nobody's ever loved me to the truth, like you, uhh  
Nobody's gonna love me like you, uhhh  
Nobody, nobody uh_

Cet homme qui, bien qu'ayant vécu les pires trahisons croyait encore assez à l'amour pour accepter de l'épouser. Et cet homme, il aimait également. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Severus leva son regard noir vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire-à peine un relèvement des commissures des lèvres- mais pour Rémus, ce fut le plus beau des sourires.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement le professeur sans le venin habituel dans sa voix.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Draco pensait délirer, la fièvre avait étreint son corps faible avec tant de brutalité qu'il en avait des hallucinations. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Harry Potter se tenait dans sa cellule et avait l'air horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Draco tenta de lever le bras vers lui, afin de le toucher. Oh doux rêve. Il était si heureux. Voir Harry avant de mourir. N'était-ce pas le plus beau cadeau que lui faisait Merlin ? Ou peut-être était-ce Salazar qui le torturait une dernière fois ? L'hallucination se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras et le souleva avec douceur et tendresse. Tout cela semblait si réel. Et le Potter de ses rêves lui demanda doucement :

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer avec moi ?

Draco était d'accord pour absolument tout. Alors il hocha faiblement la tête. Oui, il voulait rentrer ! Il voulait le Harry de ses rêves ! Pas le Héro marié à la belle rousse. Pas ça, il voulait retourner dans le monde de ses rêves. Il fut ébloui par une lumière blanche avant d'être englouti par l'obscurité. Et puis, plus rien. Était-ce cela la mort ?

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (ne me TUEZ PAS !), j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et merci ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses/eux à suivre cette histoire ! It makes me happy ! Cookies sur vous les gens et des cœurs ! Je vous dis au chapitre suivant qui va arriver rapidement ! Celles et ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, le nouveau chap arrive également ^^**


	8. Rewrite the stars

**~ Rewrite the stars ~**

Hey ! Et de 8 ! J'ai vu le film The Greatest Showman et je vais utiliser certaines chansons que je trouve incroyable et qui collent vachement bien à mon histoire. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu RDV avec cette saloperie de Dame Nature, ce qui a grandement retardé l'écriture du chapitre parce que j'étais en PLS, bref ! Vous êtes taré.e.s ! Vos reviews ! OMG, j'étais trop contente, ahah ! Merci, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Enjoy ! 😉

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** **CHAPITRE NON CORRIGER car ma bêta est indisponible pour le moment ^^' (j'ai fait au mieux, je mettrais les versions corrigées dès qu'elle aurait passé le bac et qu'elle aurait plus de temps). Désolée !**

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

~ Chapitre Huit : Retour sur terre ~

Harry se redressa brusquement dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fixa le plafond pendant un certain temps avec incompréhension avant de se souvenir abruptement de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'apprêtait à quitter son lit précipitamment lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

\- Hey ! lui lança une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme à la célèbre cicatrice se tourna pour faire face à Luna Lovegood qui lui adressa l'un de ses doux et lumineux sourires dont elle avait le secret. La jeune femme blonde le dévisageait avec cet air lunaire qui la caractérisait tant.

\- Ton voyage semble avoir été éprouvant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Où est Draco ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrachant la perfusion qu'il avait au bras.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre le Monde Magique avait subi quelques changements, notamment avec l'introduction de quelques objets moldus, tels que les téléphones portables et les perfusions en autre, qui permettait une meilleure diffusion des potions. Harry comprit alors qu'il devait se trouver à Ste Mangouste. La jeune femme pencha la tête d'un côté et de l'autre avant de lui faire un triste sourire :

\- Perdu. Il est perdu, répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules délicates.

\- Non, Luna, dans quelle chambre est-il ? insista-t-il face à la jeune femme.

\- Oh.

Harry commençait réellement à perdre patience et pourtant il adorait la jeune femme blonde elle faisait partie des seules personnes qui l'avaient crues lorsque le monde magique s'était retourné contre lui c'était également grâce à son aide s'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Cependant, là, tout de suite, il avait envie de l'étrangler pour qu'elle lui fournisse l'information dont il avait besoin.

\- Il s'est réveillé avant toi, mais il a fait une crise de panique et il a été conduit au service psychiatrique.

\- Bon sang, grogna-t-il, mais il s'est passé quoi encore ?!

Harry grogna avant de sortir de la chambre en titubant dans ses vêtements de patient. Il en avait juste rien à faire, il voulait voir Draco et cela maintenant. Il ne se demanda pas comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver à l'hôpital. Une infirmière le vit tituber dans le couloir et se dirigea vers lui, prête à le réprimander, cependant il lui envoya un regard polaire, la coupant efficacement dans son élan. Il ne voulait rien entendre ! Où était Draco ?! C'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir !

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi désorienté à son réveil de sa vie ! Il avait été persuadé d'être en train de mourir et il s'était réveillé dans le monde de ses rêves et cela lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Bon sang, il savait qu'il était en train de mourir, qu'il s'était créé ce monde pour fuir la terrible réalité de son existence. Cependant, il en voulait plus, cela lui faisait brisait le cœur, et l'esprit qu'autre chose ! il voulait accepter la dure réalité de sa mort. Alors lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec sa mère et Pansy à ses côtés, il avait paniqué : elles n'étaient pas réelles et il le savait. Alors il s'était mis à hurler de douleur et de peur. Elles n'étaient pas réelles, rien de ce qu'il voyait n'était réel.

\- NON ! NON ! NOOOOON ! avait-il hurlé en commençant à se griffer les poignets.

Il n'entendit pas le cri de panique des deux femmes il n'entendit rien. Juste son propre hurlement de désespoir et de crainte. Il voulait la vraie Pansy, il voulait ses vrai.e.s ami.e.s ! Mais…mais, dans la vraie vie, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy étaient parti.e.s vivre à l'étranger et lui était resté derrière. Et maintenant, il était en train de mourir en se perdant dans un rêve qui lui brisait le cœur tant par sa beauté que par sa douceur. Il avait tellement mal, tellement mal ! Crier n'était pas suffisant pour faire jaillir cette souffrance qui lui bloquait le souffle. Il n'entendit pas les soignant.e.s qui se précipitaient dans sa chambre, ne les sentit pas l'immobiliser et lui planter une aiguille de sédatif dans le bras. D'un seul coup, son corps se détendit et son cri mourut. L'obscurité l'envahit et ce fut heureux.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? exigea de savoir Narcissa Malfoy en interpellant une infirmière.

\- Votre fils réagit mal à son retour, pour une meilleure prise en charge, nous devons le transférer au Service Psychiatrique. Un médicomage va venir vous voir, lui répondit-elle en repoussant une mèche brune de son visage fatigué.

\- Très bien.

Sur ce, le personnel soignant sorti de la chambre en faisant léviter le lit de Draco derrière eux. Les deux femmes restèrent coites face à l'explosion de l'Héritier Malfoy. Sa crise avait été si violente. On leur avait dit que sa sortie du coma risquait d'être très compliqué en raison du rêve dans lequel il avait été plongé, qu'il aurait du mal à distinguer la réalité du rêve…mais naïvement, elles avaient pensé qu'il se réveillerait tranquillement sans aucun souvenir. Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure retenant ses larmes d'impuissance, Astoria et Ginny allaient le lui payer ! Mme Malfoy se pinça les lèvres mais rien ne filtra sur son magnifique visage. Elles sortirent de la chambre désormais vide et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

\- Elles ont fait une erreur, et elles le regrettent, est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver jusque-là ? demanda Molly d'une voix douce, les lèvres pincées.

\- Si tout se réglait avec un juste « pardon » dans ce monde, l'enfer moldu serait désert ! répliqua sèchement Narcissa. Entendons-nous bien, si cela avait été mon fils qui avait fait cela, serions-nous en train de discuter tranquillement dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? J'en doute fort ! Il serait en train de se faire lyncher par l'opinion public qui demanderait qu'il reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur comme son défunt père. Alors non, votre fille a failli tuer _mon fils_ et je porte plainte contre elle pour tentative d'homicide.

Il eut une exclamation choquée dans la famille Weasley, Ginny blêmit en serrant les mains sur ses genoux. Pansy, Blaise, Théodore ainsi que Severus se trouvaient au côté de Narcissa Malfoy et faisaient face à la famille Weasley, Dumbledore se trouvait entre eux et faisait office de médiateur. Les yeux gris glacials de la matriarche Malfoy se fixèrent sur la fille Weasley :

\- Il y a de forte chance que mon fils garde des séquelles de la potion que tu lui as fait ingérer, ne crois pas t'en sortir.

Elle se releva dans un geste gracieux et se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard et lança d'une voix polaire :

\- Pour ma part, il n'y a plus rien à dire ! Elles savaient parfaitement ce qu'elles faisaient et se fichaient royalement des conséquences de leurs actes. Ma plainte sera sur le bureau des aurors dès demain.

Sans un regard pour le reste de la pièce, elle quitta le bureau ne laissant que le silence et la consternation derrière elle. Molly se tourna vers sa fille unique et chuchota :

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?!

Ginny se mit trembler, elle n'avait jamais pensé que les choses allaient finir de cette façon ! Après tout Draco était un fils de Mangemort ! Il était coupable de la mort de son frère Fred ! Il était coupable de tout ! C'était sa faute si Harry ne l'aimait pas ! Tous ses malheurs n'étaient dû qu'à ce satané blond bec de mes deux ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde se retournait-il contre elle ?! Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard rempli de reproches de Ron qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis maintenant une semaine. Ginny se retint de pleurer, elle pensait réellement que cette histoire n'aurait que peu de conséquence et qu'elle pourrait vivre et se marier avec Harry si tout c'était bien passer ! Maintenant, elle risquait la prison pour tentative d'homicide. Elle risquait d'aller en prison ! Elle risquait d'aller à Azkaban ! La réalisation de ce fait, la fit trembler, des larmes se mirent à se former dans ses magnifiques yeux.

\- Mais… mais… je ne voulais pas…commença-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer sans finir sa phrase.

Ses sanglots brisèrent le silence oppressant du bureau du vieil directeur, même les tableaux regardaient la scène sans se plaindre. Les quatre Serpentards présents dans la pièce la fusillèrent d'un regard rempli de haine et de mépris.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

« _**DRACO MALFOY À L'HÔPITAL, PLAINTE POUR EMPOISONNEMENT**_ _?!_

 _Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Draco Malfoy le fils du tristement célèbre Mangemort Lucius Malfoy a été transporté à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste à la suite de l'ingestion d'une potion interdite : la Potion de Transfert. Selon une source anonyme proche de la victime, il semblerait que deux jeunes filles dont les identités n'ont pas encore été révélées sont responsables de cet acte. Il semblerait, qu'elles auraient agi de cette façon pour protéger notre Héros National de son influence néfaste ! Narcissa Malfoy a donc déposé plainte ce matin pour tentative d'homicide à l'encontre des deux jeunes femmes. En effet, ces derniers temps, beaucoup de personnes dont les élèves de Poudlard avouent avoir vu le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu en compagnie de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Beaucoup soupçonnent une sordide histoire d'amour entre les deux jeunes hommes et le fait que peut-être le Survivant soit sous l'emprise d'un envoûtement dont les Malfoy en ont le secret. Doit-on souhaiter un tel rapprochement entre le Survivant et le fils d'un Mangemort qui a failli se battre pour Vous-Savez-Qui ? Pour en savoir plus, lire page 3. »_

Blaise jeta la Gazette du Sorcier brutalement sur le sol à la lecture de ce torchon qui se donnait des aspects d'article qui parvenait à faire croire que Draco méritait ce qui lui arrivait ! Il fit face à ses deux ami.e.s qui le regardaient avec la même lueur d'exaspération dans leurs regards.

\- Draco fait toujours des crises lorsqu'il se réveille ? demanda-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Théodore hocha la tête car il avait été à côté de son ami lorsque celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et s'était mis à se scarifier les poignets. Ils comprenaient mieux la raison de ses crises après que Potter leur avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Draco : leur ami avait été enfermé à Azkaban pendant pratiquement trois ans dans son rêve. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de se griffer dès qu'il les voyait. Il était persuadé que tout cela était un rêve et qu'il était en réalité en train de mourir seul dans une cellule miteuse.

\- Les psychomages font ce qu'ils peuvent pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est dans la vraie vie mais c'est compliqué. Il a hurlé à en cracher du sang, c'était horrible, murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Pansy vint lui prendre la main et la serra doucement. Ils gardèrent le silence, tristement.

\- Il va s'en sortir, il est juste perdu. Parfois dans la lumière, il est difficile de trouver son chemin, laissez faire l'obscurité, déclara une voix éthérée.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement en entendant la voix dans un bel ensemble vers Luna qui, cette fois-ci, portait des perles de toutes les formes dans ses cheveux blonds et les regardait avec un joli sourire. Les battements de cœur de Pansy s'envolèrent, elle ne dut son salut qu'au sang-froid acquis au fil des années en tant que Serpentarde. Elle ne put s'empêcher, malgré la situation difficile, de trouver Luna d'une beauté absolument ensorcelante, sans jeu de mot foireux.

\- Que veux-tu dire Loufoc…euh Luna ? demanda Blaise en plissant les yeux.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et leur lança un sourire rêveur avant de dire :

\- Ils vont avoir besoin de vous pour la suite. Quand un arbre frappé par la foudre tombe sur notre chemin on a besoin d'aide pour le dégager.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, comme un mirage. Les trois jeunes gens restèrent silencieux après son départ, ne comprenant pas ce que la jeune femme surnommée Loufoca avait tenté de leur dire.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Narcissa se tenait au chevet de son fils, la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle n'avait jamais été une mère aimante, elle le savait. Cependant, il en allait sans dire qu'elle aimait son fils. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur pendant dix-sept longues années, il n'était pas trop tard pour remédier à cela. Ils devaient désormais se serrer les coudes dans ce monde qui ne les aimaient plus, mais cherchait par tous les moyens à les mettre plus bas que terre. Elle n'avait pas été une mère aimante, cependant, elle prit doucement la main fine et pâle de son fils et se mit à chanter la berceuse qu'elle lui chantait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore cédé à son feu mari et ne s'était pas éloigner de son enfant :

 _I close my eyes and I can see_

 _The world that's waiting up for me_

 _That I call my own_

 _Through the dark, through the door_

 _Through where no one's been before_

 _But it feels like home_

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, c'était son bébé, son seul fils. Personne ne devrait lui faire du mal. Jamais.

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

 _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

 _I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_

 _We can live in a world that we design_

Peu importe l'opinion public, elle protégerait son enfant. Comme elle l'aurait dû le faire lorsqu'il était enfant si elle avait été plus courageuse. Si elle s'était dressée devant les _Doloris_ que Lucius lui lançaient.

 _'Cause every night I lie in bed_

 _The brightest colors fill my head_

 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_

 _I think of what the world could be_

 _A vision of the one I see_

 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

Lorsqu'il était enfant, elle voulait lui faire voir l'univers, lui apprendre la beauté du monde, lui dire qu'il pouvait être n'importe qui tant qu'il le voulait. Qu'il pouvait croire en ses rêves et construire le monde dans lequel il voulait vivre ! Que son destin était entre ses mains.

 _There's a house we can build_

 _Every room inside is filled_

 _With things from far away_

 _The special things I compile_

 _Each one there to make you smile_

 _On a rainy day_

Elle aurait aimée jouer avec lui, le faire rire aux éclats et voir ses magnifiques yeux gris perse briller de joie. Elle aurait aimée avoir été plus courageuse pour défier son feu mari afin de donner une enfance heureuse à son petit garçon. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait composé cette berceuse, pour que jamais il n'oublie l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Le savait-il seulement ? Son petit garçon le savait-il seulement ? Qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle était fière de lui ?

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

 _They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_

 _I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_

 _Runaway to a world that we design_

Le savait-il qu'elle aurait aimée créer un monde dans lequel il aurait été le plus heureux des enfants ? Ne pourrait-il jamais lui pardonner sa faiblesse ? Son impuissance et sa lâcheté ?

 _'Cause every night I lie in bed_

 _The brightest colors fill my head_

 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_

 _I think of what the world could be_

 _A vision of the one I see_

 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

Parce que maintenant, elle allait faire en sorte de créer ce monde pour son enfant. Les doigts de Draco se resserrèrent doucement sur la main de sa mère et son visage s'apaisa tandis qu'une fin sourire effleura ses lèvres. Le cœur de Narcissa s'apaisa doucement.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Harry se tenait derrière la porte qu'il avait entrouverte, il ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment précieux entre la mère et le fils, certainement pas dans l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait. Cela fait pratiquement dix-huit jours que Draco s'était réveillé et il commençait à croire en la véracité de son environnement, cependant il faisait encore des crises d'angoisses dès qu'il entendait un bruit trop fort. Harry ferma la porte et retourna dans la salle d'attente. Hermione s'y trouvait, assise avec un livre à la main et elle griffonnait sur un parchemin rapidement. Elle l'entendit arriver, leva la tête en lui adressant un sourire contrit.

\- Alors ? voulut-elle savoir d'une voix douce.

\- Il est avec sa mère. Il va bien.

Il haussa les épaules en s'installant à côté de sa meilleure amie qui s'appuya contre lui instinctivement.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle en poussant un soupir.

Harry haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux avant de répondre dans un grognement :

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. En revanche, je vais finir par brûler très prochainement le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier si ça continue.

Hermione pouffa de rire bien que la situation ne s'y prêta pas. En effet, depuis maintenant une dizaine de jour, la Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcier Hebdo se faisaient un malin plaisir à démonter la réputation de Draco et tout cela dans le but d'innocenter les deux jeunes femmes qui l'avaient empoissonné. Très clairement, les articles disaient que bien qu'il eût été un espion durant la Guerre, tout ce qui lui arrivait était entièrement mérité ! Son père n'avait qu'à pas être une saleté de Mangemort ! D'un autre côté, la plainte de lady Malfoy avait été rejeté car Ginny était une héroïne de Guerre et qu'elle avait beaucoup perdue pendant celle-ci et que lady Malfoy n'était pas présente sur le champ de bataille en cela de quel droit avait-elle de se plaindre ? Son fils n'était-il pas vivant ? Cela ne lui suffisait-elle pas ?! Harry avait dû aller porter plainte contre Ginny pour tentative d'empoisonnement, il ne pouvait pas déposer plainte pour Draco puisqu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté. Il avait tenté de faire pression cependant rien n'y fit. Il n'était pas assez puissant.

\- Hermione, comment dois-je faire pour devenir Ministre de la Magie ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte dans une imitation parfaite d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais une vie normale, loin de toute cette attention fixée sur toi ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et répondit d'une voix lasse :

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux mais je me rends compte que je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille si je décide de faire ma vie avec Draco ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Dumby reçoit des lettres de pression de la part des parents pour que Draco soit exclu de Poudlard parce qu'il « représente une menace » pour _moi ?!_ Et ces lettres viennent de personnes que je ne connais pas mais qui pensent être en droit de dicter la façon dont je devrais mener ma vie ! Elles continueront à faire pression et bientôt, cela ne leur suffira plus, elles vont s'en prendre physiquement à Draco et à sa mère ! Harry fit une pause.

Hermione lui caressa doucement le dos et il continua de ce ton fatigué :

\- Heureusement que Ste Mangouste est protégé contre les Beuglantes parce que je sais qu'il en aurait reçu sinon. 'Mione, je suis terrifié parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si je peux être plus puissant, avoir un poids politique plus fort, je pourrais nous protéger de tout cela…

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas tout prendre sur toi ! Tu dois en discuter avec Malfoy…

\- Je sais, mais, il soupira, je n'en peux plus 'Mione, trop de personnes lui veulent du mal !

\- Nous nous occuperons du cas de Ginny et d'Astoria. Écoute-moi, dans un premier temps je pense qu'il faut que tu sortes du silence et que tu dévoiles carrément ta relation avec Malfoy et ensuite on verra ce que vous déciderez de faire. Ne choisis pas ton avenir en étant en colère, d'accord ?

Il lui adressa un faible sourire en baissant la tête.

\- Tu dois parler à Ron soit dit en passant, tu as été odieux avec lui depuis assez de temps, ok ? lui dit-elle en se replongeant dans ses révisions.

\- Je saiiis, grommela le jeune homme en baissant la tête entre ses mains.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Harry se gratta la tête en regardant son meilleur ami qui gardait le silence et regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre de Préfet.

\- Écoute Ron, je…

\- Est-ce que c'est 'Mione qui t'as obligé à venir ? répliqua le jeune homme roux d'une voix neutre.

\- Non. Enfin oui mais non. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage pour venir te voir… balbutia le Sauveur les joues rouges d'embarras. Elle m'a juste botté les fesses, c'est tout.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et les frotta durement avant de continuer :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis conduit avec toi comme un idiot. Je te demande pardon.

\- Ça m'a blessé Harry, je ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Je ne suis pas ma sœur, ce n'est pas moi qui lui dit de faire ça, je ne suis pas derrière ses actes ! Écoute mon pote, j'ai, j'ai besoin de temps pour y penser, d'accord ? lui répondit le rouquin d'une voix fatiguée.

Harry baissa les yeux gênés au sol, il poussa un soupir avant de dire :

\- Ok, je comprends, je vais y aller.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre en se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment blessé son meilleur ami avec son comportement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sur le chemin, il croisa Dean Thomas qui lui lança un drôle de regard, il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme noir lui répondit d'un ton sceptique :

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as porté plainte contre Ginny parce qu'elle voulait t'aider ? !

\- D'où tu sors cette merde ? répliqua Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dean lui lança Sorcier Hebdo qu'il rattrapa au vol et ses yeux survolèrent l'article rapidement. Il grogna et froissa le journal entre ses poings avant de marmonner :

\- J'aimerai mettre mon poing dans la figure de leur fameuse « source anonyme » !

\- Je savais que c'était n'importe quoi cette histoire, comment va Draco ?

Le jeune homme noir passa les bras autour des épaules de son ami et le guida vers leur salle commune. Harry se laissa faire en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Combien de personnes pensaient que Ginny était innocente ?! Il allait devoir faire cette déclaration publique et vite !

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Harry resta interdit face au regard résigné de Draco. Celui-ci était assis sur un banc et serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur ses cuisses. Ils étaient dans le jardin de l'hôpital dans un coin un peu isolé et Draco venait de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'ils rompent.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu…lança le jeune homme brun en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Potter…, commença le jeune homme blond sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Harry, le reprit aussitôt le Sauveur du monde magique.

\- Peu importe, on ne peut pas rester ensemble… Je n'ai pas…ce genre de chose, c'est…

\- Draco, je ne comprends pas ! Tu me veux, je te veux. Pourquoi souhaites-tu que l'on se sépare ?

Le jeune homme blond lui lança un regard des plus tristes mais déterminé.

\- Ma mère reçoit des lettres de menaces, elle se fait harceler. Potter, avoir une relation avec toi (il déglutit et ferma brièvement les yeux tant ce qui allait dire lui brisait le cœur) me met en danger ! Rappelle-moi pour quelle raison, je suis à l'hôpital ? Pour quelle raison me suis-je retrouvé pendant deux ans en prison ? C'est à cause de toi ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Toute cette pression est trop forte pour moi. Je ne peux survivre face à la haine de toute une population. Je suis désolé mais c'est mieux comme ça. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas faits pour être ensemble.

À l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de Harry se fissura et se fût comme si toutes les pertes qu'il avait subies jusqu'à maintenant lui revenaient en plein dans la figure. Il s'était toujours senti responsable de la mort de Sirius Black, de la mort de Fred, de la mort de Cédric Diggory, ces morts dont il ne s'était jamais remis. C'était sa faute, et Draco avait failli mourir à cause de lui. Encore. Celui-ci se redressa lentement prêt à s'éloigner de Harry avant de céder face à son regard dévasté. Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser le quitter ! Non ! Draco était l'amour de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas le quitter ! Non, Draco ! Non ! NON ! Il avait tout fait pour lui ! Il avait tout fait pour lui ! Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny ? _

Harry se rapprocha de lui et saisit son poignet si fin et si délicat, le forçant à se tourner vers lui, pour qu'il puisse voir l'amour dans ses yeux. Pour que Draco puisse voir tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il continua d'une voix rauque :

 _What if we rewrite the stars ?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars ?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight  
_

Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, si pour cela ils devaient tout réécrire le monde pour qu'il puisse accepter leur amour. Harry en était persuadé, leur destin, leur vie ne leur appartenaient à eux seulement. Tout cela ne dépendait que d'eux seuls. Il suffisait que Draco lui laisse la possibilité de faire en sorte de créer un monde dans lequel ils pourraient vivre leur amour au grand jour. Que Draco leur laisse la possibilité de tout réécrire. L'héritier Malfoy se tourna vers lui, les yeux humides et lui répondit de sa magnifique voix d'ange qui était toute tremblante :

 _You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all  
_

Draco voulait l'aimer, il l'aimait déjà. Plus que de raison ! Cependant, comment pouvait-il continuer à l'aimer dans un monde où on lui reprochait le fait de respirer ? Comment pouvait-il avoir le droit de vivre son amour dans les bras de Harry lorsque celui-ci était adulé par tous et que lui était haï car il ressemblait à son père ? Il n'était pas libre, bien qu'il se fût sacrifié durant la guerre, il n'était pas libre ! Il ne l'était plus… Il continua à chanter parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire :

 _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine ?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

Même le célèbre Harry Potter ne pouvait pas réécrire le monde pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Même le Sauveur du monde Sorcier n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars ?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

Harry se rapprocha de lui, sa main caressant son bras, son autre main se posa sur sa taille. Leur front se joignirent et doucement ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis qu'ensemble ils se mirent à chanter à l'unisson :

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

Draco quitta ses bras et chanta d'une voix désespérée :

It feels impossible !

Harry lui répondit avec conviction :

It's not impossible !

Draco lui demanda d'une voix vibrante :

Is it impossible ?

Le jeune homme à la célèbre cicatrice lui confirma :

Say that it's possible !

D'une seule et même voix, ils reprirent la chanson d'une voix remplie d'espoir, se blottissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry prit les joues de Draco entre ses mains, se baissant pour pouvoir coller son front contre le sien et plonger son regard vert dans celui gris perse de son compagnon.

How do we rewrite the stars ?  
Say you were made to be mine ?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars ?  
Changing the world to be ours

Ils firent une pause, Draco se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser à la commissure de la bouche du Survivant et termina la chanson d'une voix basse et brisée :

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied

D'une main caressante, il se défit des bras protecteurs de Harry qui le retenaient et ce fut avec un regard rempli de douleur qu'il s'éloigna de l'amour de sa vie. Harry ne sut plus quoi faire, Draco venait de le quitter et son monde était en train de s'écrouler.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **À SUIVRE !**

 ***Pars vite se cacher au pôle nord !* Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît ! Ne me tuez pas ! Oui j'ai commencé l'écrire du chapitre 9 ! Oui, je vais travailler d'arrache pieds pour que vous l'ayez à la fin de la semaine (je tiens à ma vie). Ne m'avada kedavradisez pas ! Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous demande votre avis ? Si ? Review même si c'est pour me dire que je suis une ******** ? Et que vous allez me tuer ?**


	9. Walking the wire

**Walking the wire ~**

 **Hey ! Et de 8 ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, drôle et pas drôle du tout éwè, mon pc m'a lâché et j'ai perdu toute mes données : UN AN ET DEMI DE TRAVAIL PERDU ! ça m'a foutu un coup. Je ne vous raconte pas mon état de déprime. Du coup, je n'ai pas trop eu envie d'écrire parce que bon à quoi bon, j'étais trop découragée… MAIS la déprime s'en est allée, et la motivation a pris sa place. De toute façon, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour récupérer mes données mais c'est impossible, elles sont trop corrompues pour cela (j'ai un diplôme en info et je suis allée voir un pro également), donc c'est mort. Je l'ai acceptée (difficilement) donc je me remets au boulot. J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre par exemple et j'ai perdu également les chapitres de l'autre fic…**

 **Parmi tout cela, j'ai eu ma licence avec mention et j'ai eu le master que je voulais, donc tout n'est pas tout noir ! Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Enjoy !**

 **La chanson que j'ai choisi que j'ai choisi viens du groupe Imagine Dragons**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Chapitre non corrigé ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Neuf : Vivre pour nous ~**

Draco ne parvenait pas y croire : il se tenait debout. Il était vivant, il respirait toujours. Comment ce miracle était-il possible, alors qu'il était persuadé de s'être arraché le cœur ? Comment pouvait-il encore être en vie, alors qu'il venait d'éjecter de sa vie sa raison de vivre ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans son lit à baldaquin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était séparé de Harry. Bon, tout cela était sa faute, c'était _sa_ décision. Mais tout de même cela faisait un mal de chien ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Harry…murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait la sensation d'être retourné à cette époque où il aimait le Survivant en cachette et chuchotait son nom dans le secret de sa chambre, où il imaginait la chaleur des bras de Harry tendrement enveloppé autour de son corps. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était bien pire : il avait réellement été dans les bras de Harry, il avait réellement goûté à la douceur de ses bras et à la tendresse de ses baisers. Il avait goûté de la façon la plus délectable au bonheur d'être avec l'être aimé. Il savait ce qu'il avait perdu. Il _savait_ ce qu'il perdait.

\- Harry…

Il aurait beau appelé ce nom tant chéri, il ne recevrait plus de réponse. Il n'en recevrait plus. Cela lui fit si mal. C'était si douloureux. Il serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine afin de comprimer le sanglot qui voulait jaillir. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer car c'était sa faute s'il avait tout perdu.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Dire que Harry était furieux, c'était utilisé un doux euphémisme. Non, il n'était pas furieux il était au-delà de ça. Il était fou de rage. Il venait de sortir d'une interview avec le père de Luna et cela l'avait dans un état de nerf des plus critique. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et il cracha le mot de passe avec tant de violence que la Grosse Dame se hâta de lui ouvrir le passage sans plus tarder. Il devait partir d'ici rapidement avant de devenir le nouveau Lord Noir. Il n'en était pas si loin. La haine pure qui courait dans ses veines et qui le consumait n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il devait s'éloigner de tout cela. Vite ! Des éclairs de magie crépitaient dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, poussant tous ceux et celles qui croisaient sa route à baisser le regard et à s'éloigner de son chemin. Alors qu'il traversait la salle au pas de charge, un feu follet roux se jeta dans ses bras dans un grand éclat de sanglots :

\- Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée ! Je te demande pardon ! Je te deman…

Ginny ne put finir sa phrase, car elle se fit projeter contre le mur le plus proche par une puissance invisible. Elle atterrit dans un grand fracas et dans un cri de douleur et de stupéfaction mêlés. Il eut un silence apeuré dans la salle commune des Rouges et Or. Toutes et tous se tournèrent lentement vers Harry Potter dont l'énergique magique se mit à fouetter l'air avec brusquerie.

Les étudiants et les étudiantes présentes dans la salle commune s'enfuirent le plus rapidement possible. Ron, ayant entendu les cris et le raffut, avait quitté son lit précipitamment et sortit du dortoir pour trouver une scène des cauchemardesques : sa petite sœur plaquée contre un mur et maintenue suspendue dans le vide par une force invisible. Il sut avec une évidence effrayante que Harry était la cause de l'état de sa sœur lorsque ce dernier se mit à hurler :

\- TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Ron n'avait plus entendu autant de haine dans la voix de son ami que lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Voldemort. Cela lui fit peur, car cette haine était dirigée envers sa petite sœur. Il resta figer ne sachant pas quoi faire, aider sa sœur (qui était entièrement responsable de sa situation) et trahir son meilleur ami ou ne rien faire au risque de mettre toute sa famille à dos.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, l'énergie magique de Ginny commença à sortir de son corps comme drainer par un vortex indétectable à l'œil nu. La jeune femme se mit à hurler de douleur à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

\- HARRY !

Ron chercha la source du cri du regard et découvrit Hermione qui revenait certainement de la bibliothèque devant l'entrée de sa salle commune et découvrir la scène chaotique.

\- ARRÊTE ! hurla la jeune femme brune en direction de son ami.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, sa magie avait pris le pas sur sa conscience cherchant à se soulager de la douleur qui étreignait son âme avec tant de cruauté. Peut-être que s'il supprimait la cause de tout son malheur peut-être irait-il mieux. Non, il n'allait pas la tuer, ce serait une punition beaucoup trop facile ! Beaucoup trop. Il allait lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.

\- Harry !

Hermione se précipita vers son meilleur ami et passa les bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre elle avec désespoir. Elle n'eut pas peur lorsque la magie du jeune homme brun se mit à crépiter sur sa peau, lorsque celle-ci commença à devenir instable, détruisant les meubles, brisant les fenêtres et tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans la salle commune des Rouges et Or. Elle s'accrochait à lui alors qu'une tempête provoquée par la magie de Harry cherchait à la repousser.

\- S'il te plaît, lâche-la, tu vas finir par la tuer, dit-elle calmement.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas toi, Harry, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

\- Elle m'a tout pris 'Mione, elle m'a tout pris.

Hermione resserra son bras autour de la taille de son ami en entendant la souffrance pure dans sa voix brisée. Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais elle se retint de justesse.

\- Je sais, mon cœur, je sais.

Elle se mit à lui parler doucement comme sa mère lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être consolée, lui donnant des petits noms. Rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait réparer le mal que Ginny et Astoria avaient commis. Rien. Alors elle se tint juste à côté de son meilleur ami, le soutenant comme elle le pouvait. Harry était en train de tout détruire, car il souffrait et elle pouvait le comprendre.

La magie du jeune homme disparut brutalement, ramenant un calme surnaturel dans la pièce. Harry relâcha la pression sur la jeune femme rousse et elle s'affaissa mollement sur le sol. Il la regarda avec une certaine froideur, en s'appuyant contre le corps de Hermione. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Ce fut comme s'il était sous le sort d'un Doloris dont la puissance ne cessait de croître, le faisant suffoquer. Seule la colère parvenait à l'empêcher de se noyer dans ce tourbillon émotionnel. Le Prince des Gryffondors se tourna doucement dans les bras de Hermione, puis vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé :

\- J'ai mal, chuchota-t-il les yeux écarquillés par la peine. J'ai si _mal_.

Il posa la main sur sa poitrine et la serra compulsivement. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et cherchait désespérément sa respiration. Ron descendit les marches d'un pas peu assuré et s'approcha lentement de ses deux meileur.e.s ami.e.s. D'une main hésitante, il toucha l'épaule de son ami :

\- Ha…Harry ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait la sensation de s'approcher d'un animal sauvage et dangereux. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa avec une acuité dérangeante.

\- C'est si dou…lou…reux, grogna-t-il d'une hachée.

\- Ça va aller, répondit Ron en prenant le jeune homme brun dans ses bras.

\- Ça n'irait jamais mieux, Ronald. Il m'a quitté. Il ne veut plus de moi. Il ne me veut pas.

Il avait tant de peine dans sa voix que Ron et Hermione eurent envie de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent toujours par disparaître ? Qu'ai-je fait pour ne pas mériter que l'on m'aime et qu'on veille me garder auprès de soi ? Suis-je si détestable ?

Le cœur brisé par le désespoir de leur ami, Hermione et Ron s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le protégeant de leurs corps. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis bordeaux dans un état déplorable après les ravages des pouvoirs de Harry. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se mit à hurler de tourment. Sa souffrance était telle que Poudlard se mettait à trembler en réponse à sa peine.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Dumbledore savait pertinemment ce qui se passait. Eh bien, il n'avait pas anticipé que les pouvoirs de Harry allaient échapper à tout contrôle et encore moins que Poudlard réponde à sa magie. Cependant, il se doutait fortement que Harry allait finir par s'en prendre physiquement à la jeune Weasley. Il s'en était douté à l'instant où la jeune femme n'avait pas été jugée pour ses actes plus que répréhensible. Il se devait de laisser le jeune homme remettre à sa place la société sorcière qui commençait à prendre un chemin des plus dangereux. Il caressa doucement les plumes de Fumseck- son phénix aux couleurs rouge et or- d'une main discrète, il attendit que Snape le rejoigne difficilement : il était tout de même à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Il se tourna juste au moment où ce dernier pénétra dans son bureau dans un tourbillon dramatique de capes.

\- Professeur Snape, dit-il d'une voix douce en caressant sa barbe.

\- Harry est en train de faire une Rage magique, il a vidé la Weasley fille de ses pouvoirs.

\- Je sais.

Snape ne parut pas surpris face à ses yeux bleu pétillants qui le regardaient comme si le vieil homme avait une dizaine d'années de connaissance d'avance sur tout le monde.

\- Il sera temps de prendre un congé paternité, Severus, le bébé devra être votre priorité à partir de maintenant.

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore sortit de son bureau d'un pas tranquille, se préparant à gérer des parents paniqués. Décidément, les Potter avaient le chic de mettre l'école sans dessus-dessous. Snape resta interdit et posa instinctivement la main sur son ventre arrondi caché sous les plis de vêtements. Il ne dit rien en sentant de faible mouvement dans son ventre. Un faible sourire tendre se fraya un chemin sur son visage austère. Il sortit de sa contemplation avant de suivre aussi vite que possible Dumbledore qui était déjà arrivé en bas. Ils rejoignirent l'attroupement des devant la salle commune des Gryffondor.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 _« HARRY POTTER QUITTE L'ANGLETERRE : Une interview exclusive pour comprendre son geste._

 _ **Le journaliste :**_ _Pourquoi cette décision ? Vous n'avez pas encore fini vos études pourtant…_

 _ **Harry Potter :**_ _Je ne peux plus rester dans ce pays. Toute la société sorcière anglaise me dégoûte, je veux m'éloigner de ces hypocrites. J'ai donné toute mon enfance pour ces gens, j'ai combattu alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant dans cette guerre que beaucoup ont fui ! Ce qui s'est passé récemment avec Draco Malfoy qui a été lynché par l'opinion publique alors qu'il a renié son père pour sauver celle-ci, m'a prouvé que je n'ai plus rien à y faire. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine qu'à cet instant. Où était cette putain de société sorcière bien-pensante lorsque des enfants étaient embarqués de force dans la Guerre ? Où était-elle quand des enfants se dressaient seuls face aux Mangemorts ? Où était-elle ?! Vous dites partout, 'On a gagné' MAIS vous n'avez rien gagné du tout ! Cette victoire, elle m'appartient ! Elle appartient à Ron, à Hermione, à Draco et tous ceux et celle qui se sont tenus baguettes en main sur le champ de bataille ! Vous qui avez fui, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur cette Guerre ! Vous vous êtes permis de juger et de condamner un jeune homme qui a plus perdu dans cette Guerre qu'aucun d'entre vous ! Vous vous permettez de décider de ce que je devrais faire de ma vie, de la personne que je devrais aimer ou pas ! De quel droit ?! QUI VOUS A DONNÉ CE DROIT ?! Draco s'est retrouvé menacé par des imbéciles alors que c'est lui la VICTIME ! J'en viens à me dire que je n'aurai pas dû me battre si fort pour tous ces lâches, que j'aurais dû laisser Voldemort mettre ce monde à feu et à sang ! J'ai pris une décision : celle de partir, le temps de me débarrasser de cette colère qui me consume. Mais avant, je vais mettre un bon nombre de personnes à genoux pour que jamais, vous entendez, JAMAIS elles ne pensent qu'elles peuvent s'attaquer aux personnes que j'aime sans crainte. Je porte plainte contre la Gazette du Sorcier pour diffamation : ils ont pourri mon enfance, je ne les laisserais plus faire à partir de maintenant. Je porte également plainte pour menaces et intimidations contre toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé des Beuglantes à la famille Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, ce message est pour toi : je ne pars pas à cause de toi, je pense que je serai parti dans tous les cas, à un moment ou à un autre. Je pars mais je reviendrais. Je reviendrai toujours vers toi. Toujours. »_

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Les mains tremblantes, Draco lisait l'article du Chicaneur que Théo lui avait donné. Il releva les yeux vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec des yeux désolés.

\- Il est parti, vous dites ?

\- Ron m'a dit qu'il partait en transport moldu…un abion…non…un avion je crois, répondit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est part où ?! s'écria le jeune homme blond oubliant toute la dignité liée à son rang.

\- Personne ne sait. D'après ce que je sais, il va faire des escales afin de brouiller les pistes. Si tu veux le voir avant son départ, il est actuellement à l'aéroport, un truc du genre, de Gatwick, lui indiqua Théodore en posant la main sur son épaule.

Draco se pinça les lèvres avant de saisir sa cape d'un vert profond qu'il jeta sur ses épaules. Il se précipita dans les escaliers de leur petite maison de compagne. Pansy l'attendait de pied ferme dans le hall.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas faire et je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, mais juste n'oublie pas d'où tu viens. Ils ne doivent pas voir. En aucun cas.

La voix de la jeune femme était coupante, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé une couleur normale, c'est-à-dire, leur brun habituel. Il hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle le laissa passer et il se hâta jusqu'à la zone de transplanage pour l'aéroport de Gatwick.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Harry remonta le col de sa veste sous son nez, il faisait froid et cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait déjà. Il avait eut le temps de dire au revoir à tous ses ami.e.s avant de partir. Il avait refusé que l'un d'entre ne l'accompagne à l'aéroport, comme il avait tu sa destination. Hermione avait tapé du pied, avait argumenté et avait fini par pleurer et comme aucune de ses techniques n'avaient fonctionnées elle s'était contentée de le menacer des pires sévices s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Il avait souri et avait acquiescé avant de poser un tendre baiser sur sa joue et de la serrer dans ses bras. Ron -malgré ce qui s'était passé avec sa sœur- lui avait donné une accolade virile en disant de donner de ses nouvelles le plus souvent possibles. Luna lui avait adressé un sourire éthéré dont elle avait le secret avant de lui dire : « _Tous les chemins mènent à ton cœur »_ il n'avait pas saisi, mais ce n'était pas grave, car elle le serra fortement dans ses bras avant de le lâcher. Remus l'avait pris dans ses bras en silence et Snape se tenait dans l'ombre telle une statue taciturne. Il lui avait adressé un signe de tête et fut surpris de recevoir un semblant sourire à la place.

Harry revint au présent en entendant l'annonce de son vol. Il s'était déjà enregistré, il avait un peu de temps avant d'embarquer. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion, il appréhendait un peu mais cela allait être une bonne expérience. Son cœur le faisait souffrir mais il comprenait à présent ce qu'il devait faire pour être celui qu'il voulait être. Il devait vivre sa vie. Il eut un sourire mélancolique en pensant à un certain blond et se passa la main sur le visage :

Qui cherches-tu à tromper Harry ? Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier, jamais…

 **# Passengers flying Boeing 345 to Sao Paulo are requested to arrive at G32 gate for boarding as soon as possible #**

 **# Les passagers du vol Boeing 345 à destination de Sao Paulo sont priés de se présenter porte G32 pour embarquement immédiat #**

Il se redressa en jetant son sac sur son épaule il allait quitter l'Angleterre ! Cela allait lui faire du bien, il le savait. Il s'arrêta car il crut un instant avoir entendu son nom. Il regarda de tout côté avant de ricaner dans sa barbe : il était du côté moldu, personne ne le connaissait ici ! Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer son chemin lorsqu'il entendit un :

\- POTTY !

Ok, la seule personne au monde qui lui donnait ce surnom ridicule était un certain blond au cheveux presque blanc gominé. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, se tourna et le vit enfin. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Par Merlin, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient librement autour de son visage fin, ses joues étaient délicatement colorées de rose. Tous les regards convergeaient vers cet être à la beauté mystique venue d'un autre monde. Draco marchait dans le hall d'attente comme s'il possédait l'endroit, il avait cette grâce et ce charisme propre aux aristocrates. Harry se mordit violemment l'intérieure de la joue afin de soustraire de la beauté hypnotique de Draco. Il attendit que celui-ci le rejoigne avant de dire d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Silence. Leurs yeux se capturèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. L'émeraude plongée dans les diamants aux reflets bleutés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je pars.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire mélancolique.

\- Il le faut.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois apprendre à vivre d'abord. Seul. Juste moi.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il résista au besoin de baisser les yeux.

\- Toi aussi, tu dois apprendre à vivre. Ton père à contrôler ta vie depuis ta plus tendre enfance et moi c'est une prophétie. On doit apprendre à être nous avant de…

Harry haussa les épaules, avant de se taire.

\- Tu ne m'as dit au revoir, chuchota difficilement Draco en serrant les poings, résistant à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Silence.

Ils se regardèrent avec une frustration à peine cacher.

 **# Passengers flying Boeing 345 to Sao Paulo are requested to arrive at G32 gate for boarding as soon as possible #**

Harry tourna la tête vers le couloir qui le menait vers les portes d'embarquement et soupira :

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Vas-tu revenir ?

Le jeune homme brun réajusta son sac sur son épaule et hocha la tête avec un demi sourire :

\- Vers toi ? Toujours.

Harry leva la main, voulant toucher le visage de son vis-à-vis. Cependant, il suspendit son geste avant de laisser tomber son bras. Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Au revoir, Draco.

Il se gorgea de sa vue, de sa beauté et se détourna en puisant dans une force qu'il ne savait pas posséder.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge : il ne devait pas pleurer. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Violemment.

\- Si je peux.

\- Non.

Soupire.

\- Je pars. Laisse-nous partir. Je t'en prie.

\- Si je le fais, tu ne reviendras pas.

\- Vers toi, je reviendrais toujours.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Je l'ignore. Quand on aura assez vécu.

Draco eut envie de jeter ses bras autour de lui et de le retenir de toutes ses forces, cependant, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

\- Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime de toutes mes forces. Vraiment, mais je pense que nous ne sommes pas prêts.

Il prit une rapide inspiration et laissa un souffle tremblant échapper de sa poitrine.

\- Partir loin de toi est la pire décision que je n'ai jamais prise, mais je sens que nous devons le faire. Actuellement, nous marchons sur une corde raide qui ne nous permets d'être qui nous sommes et d'être un _nous._

 **# Last call for the passengers flying Boeing 345 to Sao Paulo are requested to arrive at G32 gate for boarding as soon as possible #**

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Draco et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire dès l'instant où ses yeux se sont posés sur lui dans ce hall de l'aéroport de Gatwick : il le prit fermement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avant de le relâcher aussi vite. Il fit un pas en arrière, le regard douloureux et le cœur saignant d'un amour qu'il ne pouvait combler.

 _Do you feel the same when I'm away from you? (ooh, ooh)_  
 _Do you know that land that I've walked for you ? (ooh, ooh)_  
 _We could turn around or we can give it up_  
 _but we'll take what comes, take what comes_  
 _oh, the storm is raging against us now_  
 _If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down_  
 _But we took the step, oh, we took the leap !_  
 _And we'll take what comes, take what comes_

Draco le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'il ressentait l'amertume de leur séparation bien que ce soit lui qui l'avait provoqué. Il avait agi de cette façon face au déchaînement de haine de la société sorcière à son encontre. Et il avait plié, car il avait eu peur pour sa vie et pour celle de sa mère.

 _Feel the wind in yourhair_  
 _Feel the rush way up here !_

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas sentir dans cet air de liberté qui effleurait ses cheveux, et qui le prenait à la gorge. Il ne voulait pas de ce cadeau que Harry lui offrait : une chance de vivre sa jeunesse sans crainte.

 _We're walking the wire, love_  
 _We're walking the wire, love !_  
 _We're gonna be higher, up !_  
 _We're walking the wire! wire! Wire!_

 _There's nights we had, just walk away_  
 _And there's tears we'll cry, but those tears will fade_  
 _It's a price to pay when it comes to love_  
 _And we'll take what comes, take what comes_

Non ! Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu à son goût. Mais il comprenait, il comprenait si bien. Il voulait se souvenir d'eux deux mois plutôt, quand l'allégresse de l'amour étreignait encore leur âme d'une douce torpeur dans laquelle ils se complaisaient. Ce sentiment nouveau qui les prenait à la gorge et leur donnait envie de hurler leur amour sur tous les toits et de se cacher afin de se connaître dans l'intimité de leurs cœurs. Draco voulait revenir à cette époque qui semblait si proche et si lointain. Harry le caressait du regard en reculant lentement.

 _Feel the wind in your hair_  
 _Feel the rush way up here !_

 _we're walking the wire, love_  
 _We're walking the wire! Love !_  
 _We're gonna be higher, up !_  
 _We're walking the wire! wire! wire!_  
 _So look out down below !_  
 _Look out down below !_  
 _Look out down below !_  
 _Walking the wire ! wire ! Wire !_  
 _So look out down below !_

Harry fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers le couloir d'embarquement d'une démarche déterminée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

 _Oh, I take it when thunder roars_  
 _And I'll hold you close, I'll stay the course_  
 _And I promise you from up above_  
 _That we'll take what comes, take what comes_

Chaque pas lui arrachait un morceau de son cœur, le laissant désespéré, meurtri, exsangue, cependant, il continua à avancer.

 _Love..._

Il passa la porte d'embarquement sans un regard en arrière. Il avait peur de ne pas tenir s'il venait à croiser ces magnifiques yeux couleur perses. Il savait que sa détermination fondrait comme neige au soleil.

 _we're walking the wire, love_  
 _We're walking the wire! Love !_  
 _We're gonna be higher, up !_  
 _We're walking the wire ! wire ! wire !_  
 _So look out down below !_  
 _Look out down below !_  
 _Look out down below !_  
 _Walking the wire ! wire ! Wire !_  
 _So look out down below !_

 _Look out down below_

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la dernière marche avant de pénétrer dans l'avion et se tourna vers l'aéroport. Une brise tiède lui caressa le visage avant de faire flotter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Alors il laissa un doux sourire illuminer son visage.

 _We're walking a wire_  
 _We're walking a wire,_  
 _walking a wire, walking wire, wire, wire !_

Draco regard l'avion quitter le tarmac avec un nœud dans le cœur et le ventre. Il se retint de pleurer alors qu'il chuchota :

\- Au revoir, Harry.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Draco ne remit pas les pieds à Poudlard après le départ de Harry. Il passa et obtint ses ASPICS à distance. Évidemment avec un optimal. Ce fut la pire année de sa vie où il alterna entre un état végétatif et une dépression sévère. Grâce à ses ami.e.s il avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il avait repris contact avec sa mère, il la découvrait et approfondit sa relation avec elle. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été obligée d'épouser son père et que celui-ci l'avait empêché de l'aimer comme elle le souhaitait. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps pour lui pardonner, mais il y parvint. Après tout, elle avait été une victime également. Severus mit au monde à la surprise générale de tout le monde, d'un adorable petit garçon avec une touffe de cheveux noirs bouclés. Il était si adorable qu'il était étonnant de penser que c'était Snape qui l'avait mis au monde. Draco fut nommé son Parrain et le petit ange fut nommé : Freyr. Et cela lui allait bien. Freyr Lupin-Snape.

Le temps passant, Draco était devenu ami avec Ron et Hermione étant donné qu'ils sortaient tous les deux avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il apprit par Ron que sa sœur avait quitté le monde sorcier pour le monde moldu car Harry l'avait quasiment rendu Cracmole. Ils lui avaient raconté l'épisode où Harry avait fait une rage magique, chose qu'il ignorait. Cela le terrorisait et le remplissait de joie car Harry l'avait vengé. Cependant une Rage magique était très dangereuse pour les sorciers et sorcières, il était rare de s'en sortir sans conséquences. Il priait Merlin pour que Harry aille bien.

La vie continua sans Harry Potter, le monde sorcier commençait à s'y faire. Au mois de juin, les avocats-mages que Harry avait engagés réussirent à mettre à terre la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne savait pas que cela allait lui faire autant de bien. Mais cela le fit. Il eut droit à des excuses publiques et une compensation financière. Ce qui lui permit de payer son école de médicomagie. Il voulait se spécialiser dans l'immunomagie, son Parrain l'avait poussé à suivre la voie qu'il voulait vraiment. Alors bien que son cœur lui fît encore mal, il reprit sa vie en main. Il commençait à sortir avec ses amis. Après tout, il venait d'avoir 18 ans.

 _Un an plus tard._

Il n'était pas amoureux, il ne pourrait jamais aimer quiconque comme il aimait Harry mais la vie continuait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie même à ses meilleur.e.s ami.e.s. Alors lorsqu'Alvin, le garçon qui lui tournait autour depuis un moment lui demanda de sortir avec lui, il accepta avec un pincement au cœur. Il découvrit sa sexualité dans ses bras ainsi que les prémices d'une vie de couple. Ils restèrent ensemble pendant sept mois. Mais, il n'était pas Harry. Il était roux et ses yeux étaient bleus. Il n'était pas Harry. Alvin comprit et ils restèrent amis après leur séparation. Draco obtint sa première année de médicomagie en étant deuxième de la promotion, la première étant évidemment Miss-je-sais-tout.

Freyr venait de fêter sa première année et tout le monde savait qu'il avait beau ressemblé physiquement à Severus, il était aussi canaille que Remus. Tous les deux en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à un Severus qui avait du mal à cacher son bonheur. Draco reprit totalement goût à la vie durant cette chaude après-midi de mars alors qu'il regardait son filleul plonger les deux mains dans son gâteau d'anniversaire et Severus pousser un cri d'agacement face au comportement peu distingué de sa progéniture. Sa mère riait aux éclats, les cheveux détachés, libres. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et alors il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry en lui disant qu'ils devaient apprendre à vivre pour eux-mêmes.

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Draco venait de fêter ses vingt ans. Il avait tellement bu qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareille encore une fois. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse bien longtemps. Blaise l'avait fait boire comme un trou et il avait adoré chaque instant de cette fête. Tous ses ami.e.s s'étaient réunis mais un seul manquait cruellement à l'appel. Cela lui fit si mal qu'il avait failli vomir le gâteau qu'il avait mangé. Il avait alors serré les dents et avait souri.

Draco avait validé sa deuxième année, en troisième année il allait enfin aller vers la branche qui l'intéressait réellement. Il s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Hermione qui allait se spécialiser en neuro-chirurmagie. Ron venait de finir l'école des Aurors et débutait son stage de deux ans avant de devenir inspecteur. Le concours se préparait durant le stage. Blaise faisait une école de commerce, Théo étudiait pour devenir Langue-de-plomb. Quant à Pansy, elle faisait le tour du monde avec Luna. Elle cachait à tout le monde la nature de ses voyages, mais Draco était presque persuadé que son ami réalisait son rêve de petite fille c'est-à-dire devenir Dresseuse de Dragon.

Tout le monde allait bien et filait le parfait amour avec sa moitié et Draco était le seul à attendre désespérément le sien.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Draco fêtait ses vingt-deux ans. Cela faisait quatre ans que Harry était parti et qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Le jeune Malfoy avait continué sa vie, voyageant, faisant la fête, voyant des choses que les jeunes de son âge découvraient. Il passait du temps avec sa famille, son petit filleul qui devenait de plus en plus adorable en grandissant. Cela lui avait donné envie d'avoir des enfants. Un si petit être qui vous regardait avec toute la confiance du monde et qui illuminait votre journée en vous adressant un sourire plein de fossettes, cela avait de quoi faire fondre un cœur glacé. Et le sien de cœur devenait de plus en plus froid en l'absence de sa moitié. Frey était celui qui mettait encore un peu de chaleur et de douceur. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Il avait si froid.

 _Une chaude matinée du mois de Juillet_

Draco passait les vacances avec ses ami.e.s avec leurs compagnes et compagnon lorsque d'un coup il eut un silence. Il se redressa face au calme et se redressa dans son transat lorsqu'il aperçut Ron avec une jeune femme très fine au même couleur de cheveux que lui dans ses bras.

Ginny…murmura Hermione d'une voix hachée.

Elle avait disparu pendant quatre ans, elle aussi. Ce fût une jeune femme extrêmement renfermée auquel Draco dû faire face. Loin de la jeune femme sûre d'elle qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Il discuta avec elle, car Ginny souhaitait lui demander pardon. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit à parler. Il ne lui pardonnait pas, mais il comprit son geste. Il n'allait pas lui jeter la première pierre car il avait été un véritable connard avant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Puis il eut pitié d'elle : elle n'avait plus de magie depuis quatre ans. Il trouvait que sa punition avait assez duré. Après tout, il allait bien maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait entamer la dernière année d'Immunomagie. C'était fatigant et cela lui demandait énormément d'heure de travail. Il sortait de la bibliothèque universitaire lorsqu'il vit Hermione pendu au coup d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quoi ? ! Son amie trompait-elle Théodore ? Oh non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible. Hermione n'était pas comme cela. C'était le genre de fille trop honnête pour cacher une telle chose. Elle se détacha de l'homme brun et barbu et son cœur lâcha. Il reconnaîtrait se sourire n'importe où. Il reconnaîtrait cette silhouette même dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite. Harry. C'était Harry.

Harry Potter était de retour.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 **À SUIVRE !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions. Merci à toi P'tit Poney de t'être inquiété(e) pour moi ! Je suis de retour ! Vous aussi m'avez manqué ! J'attends les reviews pour me motiver !**


	10. YoungBlood

**YoungBlood**

 **Hey ! Et de 10 ! Cette fois-ci c'est à l'écoute de cette superbe chanson de 5 Secondes Of Summer que l'inspiration m'est apparu ! Certains d'entre vous peuvent trouver que ça fait trop de chanson mais j'écris une song-fic et littéralement ce sont les musiques que j'écoute qui m'inspirent les chapitres en fait.**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Chapitre non corrigé ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Dix : Le retour du Héros ~**

Harry Potter était de retour ! Le Héros était de retour parmi les siens. Ce fut la phrase qui fut murmurée dans la Société sorcière anglaise. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu était de retour !

Loin de toutes ces considérations, Harry se tenait dans la petite salle de bain du studio de sa meilleure amie. Il observait son reflet débraillé et sale. Il avait sacrement besoin d'une douche. Il ignorait encore comment Hermione avait fait pour supporter son odeur et avait accepté de se jeter dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir lorsque son reflet prit vie pour lui dire :

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tête !

\- Merci, moi aussi je t'aime, grogna-t-il à son reflet qui ricana en réponse.

Il ôta sa veste rendue rigide par la saleté et le jeta sur le sol : il se chargerait de les brûler plus tard. Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche. Depuis combien de temp n'avait-il pas pris de douche ? Une vraie douche et pas une douche sous une cascade froide ? Aaaah, de l'eau chaude sur sa peau ! Il gémit littéralement de plaisir en se mettant du shampoing dans les cheveux. Oh, Merlin, quel luxe ! Il se lava les cheveux avec bonheur, frotta le reste de son corps avec du gel douche dont la texture lui avait manqué. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il resta sous l'eau chaude plus longtemps que nécessaire. Lorsqu'il sortit de là, sa peau était rougie par la chaleur et il affichait un sourire heureux. Après s'être enroulé dans une serviette duveteuse avec un sentiment de joie indicible pour ce simple objet du quotidien, il entreprit de se raser la barbe. Lorsque ce fut fait, il fut surpris par son reflet. Il avait l'air jeune, son regard était vif. Il n'y avait plus cette haine qui l'avait poussé à partir avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il avait l'air bien. Ses yeux émeraude lui renvoyaient un regard neutre. Il comprit alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il esquissa un sourire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Bien, on s'habille.

Il se tourna vers son sac à dos qu'il avait prit avec lui dans la salle de bain et en sortit une valise miniaturisée. D'un geste de la main, il lui redonna sa taille originale. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un costume noir, fait sur-mesure, ainsi qu'une robe sorcière couleur jade. Il enfila un boxer, le pantalon noir, une chemise blanche parfaitement ajustée, il noua sa cravate dans un geste fluide qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré ces quatre ans passés loin de toute civilisation. Dans un mouvement gracieux, il se glissa dans la veste de costume noire puis ajusta les manchettes de sa chemise. Il drapa enfin la robe sorcière sur ses épaules et il fût fin prêt. Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux et son regard se durcit. Il sortit de la salle de bain afin de se jeter dans la bataille. Mais d'abord, il avait faim !

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Hermione se passa la main dans les cheveux, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry était de retour ! Son meilleur ami était de retour et était CHEZ ELLE ! DANS SA SALLE DE BAIN ! Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé court. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse mais devait-elle contacter Draco pour lui dire ? Celui-ci allait le prendre mal. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Harry n'était pas allé le voir en premier lieu ! Peut-être devrait-elle laisser Harry décider quand il allait le faire ? Le jeune homme avait l'air fatigué et affamé comme s'il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé depuis des jours. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui parler, ni lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue ! Où avait-il été ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus donner de nouvelles ? Qu'avait-il fait ces quatre dernières années ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air _si_ différent ? Sa magie avait une résonance étrange. Tant de questions sans réponse.

Elle sortait de la bibliothèque après avoir passé des heures à réviser, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Un homme barbu, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements sales avec un sac à dos qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, était adossé à un platane les mains dans les poches. Suspicieuse et prête à se défendre, elle s'était rapprochée de la personne, les doigts fermés autour de sa baguette magique. Puis l'homme s'était retourné brusquement et lui avait souri, ses yeux vert émeraude cernés mais pétillant de joie :

\- 'Mione…avait-il chuchoté d'une voix rauque qui semblait avoir été peu utilisée.

Alors elle avait compris et sans se soucier de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, elle avait poussé un cri de joie et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou telle une liane à un arbre, elle s'était accrochée à lui de toutes ses forces, riant et pleurant à la fois.

\- Crétin ! Crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?! ne cessait-elle de répété au travers de ses larmes.

\- Pardon, ma 'Mione. Je suis de retour, avait-il chuchoté en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle avait continué à se blottir dans ses bras malgré son odeur peu ragoûtante. Après cela, trop heureuse de le retrouver, elle l'avait traîné chez elle pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche et manger un bout. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Elle faillit renverser le contenu de sa casserole. Elle se tourna et resta figer face à son meilleur ami qui était juste resplendissant.

\- Euh…commença-t-elle la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

Harry remarqua son regard et tripota une de ses manchettes avec un air embarrassé :

\- J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, dit-il simplement.

\- Je…je t'ai fait à manger, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant en s'installant sur la petite table à manger attendant avec impatience le plat que la jeune femme déposa devant lui : une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise.

\- Oh par Merlin ! gémit-il de plaisir en enfournant dans sa bouche une bouchée. Cha fait des zannées que je n'ai pas manger cha, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

Hermione rit et le regarda tendrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces dernières années pour ne pas avoir manger de simples pâtes ?

Harry se tendit avant de répondre dans un sourire contrit :

\- Je suis désolé, on en parle plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais sur le sujet. Hermione avait toujours été fine psychologue parmi ses ami.e.s et elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque _chose_ durant ces quatre années. Quelque chose qui avait changé son ami. Cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir, dans l'aura qu'il l'entourait. Il était juste confiant. C'était cela, il semblait avoir confiance en lui et cela se sentait.

\- Vas-tu aller voir Draco ?

Harry se figea un instant avant de déposer ses couverts dans son assiette vide et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme en soupirant :

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va me sauter dans les bras ? Je te rappelle qu'il m'a largué et je suis parti pendant quatre ans sans donner de nouvelles. C'est de Malfoy dont en parle, plus rancunier, il n'y a pas. Je ne vais pas me pointer devant lui comme une fleur : il risque de m'en coller une, répondit-il sur un ton fataliste en haussant les épaules.

Hermione gloussa en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux bouchés derrière son oreille et retorqua :

\- Il va piquer une crise, te gifler avant de te snober pendant un looooong moment pour bien te faire comprendre qui est le boss.

\- Voilà. Sincèrement, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec ses enfantillages.

Ces paroles dites sur un ton exaspéré surprenaient Hermione : Harry n'éprouvait-il plus rien pour le jeune homme blond ?! Elle se souvenait encore de la Rage Magique qu'il avait faite suite à sa séparation avec Draco. Elle se rappelait son désespoir, sa peine qui suintait de chaque pore de sa peau. Elle se souvenait de la profondeur de son amour, de son obsession pour l'héritier Malfoy. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être fini. Il l'avait aimé durant tant d'années, cela ne pouvait se terminer de cette façon avec cette stupide adage populaire _« loin des yeux, loin du cœur »._

\- Heu…Harry, est-ce que… tu es… toujours amoureux de Draco ? demanda la jeune femme brune d'une voix hésitante.

Parce qu'elle savait que sa réponse allait soit brisée l'âme de l'héritier Malfoy soit la réanimée. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle croisa l'émeraude du regard de Harry. Un tendre sourire releva le coin de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Quelle question. Pourquoi serais-je là sinon ? répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle sourit, rassurée par son aveu. Elle le regarda se lever et remarqua une amulette qui se balançait à son cou, Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami mettre ses chaussures.

\- Merci 'Mione, je dois y aller.

\- Tu ne vas pas dire aux autres que tu es de retour ?

Il lui fit face en ouvrant la porte, un léger sourire redressant le coin de ses lèvres :

\- Ils le sauront bien assez tôt, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Harry, soupira-t-elle mais le jeune homme était déjà sorti.

Elle resta un instant, interdite, face au silence qui venait de tomber dans son petit studio. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds ! Harry était-il réellement revenu où elle avait imaginé toute la scène ? Elle se tourna et avisa l'assiette vide sur sa table, et poussa un soupir. Il était réel.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco ne comprenait pas. Il avait vu Harry avec Hermione, il les avait vu partir ensemble cependant, il n'avait pas pu faire un geste et l'interpeller. Il n'était pas venu vers lui en premier. Il n'était pas venu le voir en premier. C'était tout ce qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Que le jeune homme lui avait menti ? Que lorsqu'il lui eût dit qu'il reviendrait pour lui, ce n'était pas la vérité mais juste un mensonge pour que Draco le laisse partir ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un lors de son voyage ? Draco lâcha son parchemin de cours et se redressa sur son bureau avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés jusqu'alors et se mit à marmonner.

\- Et j'allais chez 'Mione ? Peut-être qu'il y sera toujours ? Mais ça va faire de moi son harceleur !

Il tourna en rond avec un sentiment de panique qui monta de plus en plus car Harry n'était pas venu le voir _lui._ Il avait fantasmé leurs retrouvailles : il serait en train de travailler dans le jardin de la maison et il entendrait le son d'un transplanage qui lui aurait fait relever les yeux de son livre. Harry serait là, le regardant l'air penaud, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Ils se seraient regardés pendant un instant sans savoir ce qu'ils voulaient avant de se jeter l'un dans les bras de l'autre maladroitement et de se couvrir de baiser riant et pleurant à la fois de bonheur. Pourquoi cela ne s'était-il pas passé comme dans ses rêves ? Pourquoi ? Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, le visage défait, ses bras se refermant autour de son corps amaigri. Il se mit à trembler, se mordit violemment la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de perdre l'esprit.

\- Calme-toi, se murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Il ne devait pas paniquer s'il le faisait il risquait de ne plus savoir où se situait la réalité. Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. De tout façon, n'était-il pas celui qui avait causé tout ceci ? Il avait jeté, largué et piétiné le cœur de Harry alors que le jeune homme n'avait pas été responsable de ce qui s'était passé il avait également été victime. Il avait discuté avec Ginny et avait découvert que Harry avait également avalé la potion de Transfert mais qu'il n'y avait pas réagi. Mais cela, il n'avait pas été au courant quatre ans auparavant et il avait été horrible avec Harry. Évidemment, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, la peur de perdre sa mère, les menaces qu'elle recevaient l'avaient fait paniquer car il avait eu cette crainte terrible de se retrouver à Azkaban… Cependant, il n'avait laissé aucune chance à Harry de se défendre, il ne l'avait pas écouté, lâche comme il était. Il ne leur avait pas laissé une seule chance de s'en sortir. Ensemble. Son cœur se compressa en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait comprendre la raison pour laquelle Harry n'était pas revenu _vers lui._ Mais alors ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de prendre cet avion était un mensonge ? il avait dit qu'il …

\- …reviendrait toujours vers moi, alors pourquoi ?

\- T'es triste ?

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que Freyr avait échappé à la surveillance de sa mère pour se faufiler dans sa chambre.

\- Frey, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers son filleul.

\- Pourquoi t'es tout triste ? Tu t'es encore perdu ?

Il hocha la tête avant de la secouer tendant les bras vers le petit garçon qui vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Il est revenu…il est revenu mais pas pour moi…

\- Oh sois pas triste, chuchota le garçonnet en entourant de ses petits le cou fin et blanc de son parrain sans vraiment comprendre lai raison de son mal-être.

Draco s'encra à la présence de son filleul dans ses bras et se redressa avec l'enfant dans son étreinte et alla s'installer dans son lit à baldaquin.

\- Tu vas pleurer ?

\- Non Frey, je n'ai plus envie de pleurer. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ! grogna-t-il d'un ton doux en chatouillant le petit garçon aux grands yeux bruns.

Celui rit en se tortillant pour échapper à la torture.

\- Nooooon ! Pas de guilis ! Pas de guilis ! cria le garçonnet dans un hurlement de rire à rendre sourd.

Il le tortura pendant un moment rien que pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier de joie et d'indignation mêlées. Cela lui allégea le cœur, juste un peu. Malheureusement pas assez pour oublier que Harry était de retour et qu'il n'était pas venu le voir.

\- On va goûter ? finit-il par demander au fils de Severus qui bondit de joie avant de hurler :

\- Ouiiiiii !

Il rit en le voyant détaler de la chambre en criant :

\- Nanni Cissaaaaaa, c'est l'heure du miaaaaaaam !

Draco roula des yeux en se disant que si son parrain entendait son fils parler de cette façon, il s'arracherait les cheveux. Il suivit l'enfant aux cheveux sombre le cœur lourd. Il n'allait rien faire, cela le tuait mais il ne ferait rien concernant Harry.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

\- QUOI ?! T'ES EN TRAIN DE DIRE QUOI ?! s'exclama Ron en se redressant tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Arrête de crier, répliqua Hermione en forçant son ami tapageur à se réinstaller à leur coin de table au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Harry est revenu et pourquoi il ne nous a pas prévenu ?! Comment ça « il a des choses à régler » ?! On est ses meilleurs amis, merde ! chuchota furieusement le jeune homme roux.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il est resté chez moi une demi-heure et il ne m'a rien dit !

Hermione se pinça les lèvres d'agacement avant lâcher :

\- Y a un truc qui a changé chez lui, mais je suis incapable de dire quoi…il est si différent du Harry qui est parti.

\- Comment ça ?

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait coupé court au niveau des tempes et long sur le dessus, cela avait fait assombrir le roux de ses mèches flamboyantes. Il avait changé physiquement, il était beaucoup plus musclé grâce à ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement en tant qu'apprenti Auror. Il avait obtenu son concours d'inspecteur le mois dernier et il venait de s'installer avec Blaise, enfin ! Il voulait tellement partager ces merveilleuses nouvelles avec son meilleur ami dont il n'avait plus eu les nouvelles pendants quatre longues années ! Quatre ans ! Et celui-ci ne daignait même pas les contacter pour leur annoncer son retour ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te rappelles qu'il avait fait une Rage Magique ?

\- Je m'en rappelle que trop bien, j'étais là et c'est ma sœur qui en a fait les frais, rappela-t-il d'une voix agacée. Elle le méritait mais bon…

Hermione roula des yeux avant de prendre une gorgée de sa tasse de thé :

\- Oui, je sais, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après ça, sa magie était très instable. Comme si elle était en train de devenir sauvage. Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il faisait de la magie Sans Baguette ! Je te jure, tu comprendras mieux si tu le voyais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète, mais… Harry n'a pas semblé intéresser par rendre visite à Draco

Ron se redressa en poussant un cri d'incrédulité renversant au passage tout le contenu de leur table par terre :

\- QUOI ?!

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré, son ami était toujours aussi exubérant.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Severus Snape-Lupin regarda avec attention le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec un certain scepticisme. Potter ressemblait encore plus à son détestable géniteur, il détourna les yeux en poussant un léger soupir. Il voulait retourner chez lui et prendre son petit garçon dans ses bras et passer une journée tranquille.

\- Je suis désolé de m'imposer de la sorte, j'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème.

Severus était étonné de voir le jeune homme aussi bien habillé avec des manières polies et si aristocratiques qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître le jeune garçon perdu qu'il avait pris en grippe dès sa première année à Poudlard.

\- Que me voulez-vous après avoir passé autant de temps à fuir l'Angleterre ?

Harry glissa une enveloppe sur la table vers Severus avant de croiser les bras et prit une petite inspiration :

\- Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous à la place de mon père. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vous remercier après les découvertes liées à votre statut d'espion durant la Guerre. J'avais un peu l'esprit ailleurs. Mais sachez-le je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais un enfant à la recherche d'affection et pour moi mes parents étaient…wahou ! Tout ce qu'on pouvait m'apprendre sur eux ne me faisaient que les cristalliser un peu plus. Rien de plus normal pour enfant qui n'a pas connu ses parents, me diriez-vous.

Harry caressa l'anse de sa tasse d'un air pensif avant de continuer :

\- J'ai été maltraité par ma famille moldue, Dumbledore le savait mais il a laissé faire pour pouvoir me contrôler par la suite en se présentant à moi comme un sauveur, comme un sage alors que c'est juste un général de guerre. J'ai eu le temps de penser à beaucoup de choses au fil du temps et de me rendre compte que mes parents n'étaient pas les héros que les gens passaient leur temps à dépeindre. Mon père et ses amis vous ont harcelé, humilié sans aucune raison alors que vous n'étiez qu'un _petit garçon._ Et les personnes –que ce soit les professeurs, ou le directeur de Poudlard – qui étaient censés vous protéger vous ont au contraire laisser dans la misère, vous transformant en monstre. Pour que tout le monde vous fuit. Ils vous ont condamnés sans vous aider. Et ma mère, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Elle était censée être votre meilleure amie et elle vous a abandonné sans un regard en arrière, allant jusqu'à se marier avec votre bourreau. Vous étiez _amis d'enfances_ ! Comment a-t-elle pu vous laisser tomber pour une seule erreur ? Je… je…

Severus était choqué par ce qu'il entendait, il se redressait, attentif :

\- Je…ne suis pas en mesure de changer le passé mais je peux faire amendes honorables. Alors j'ai contacté mes avocamages pour calculer les préjudices dont vous avez été victime durant votre enfance …Vous avez toutes les informations dans cette enveloppe, il vous suffit de signer les papiers pour avoir droit à ce qui vous est dû. Je sais que ça ne change pas le passer, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire puisque je compte épouser votre filleul.

Le jeune homme se redressa en réarrangeant sa robe sorcière émeraude et il adressa un sourire contrit au Potioniste :

\- Je suis désolé, je dois m'occuper d'autres affaires avant de me présenter à votre filleul.

Avant même que le professeur puisse dire quoi que ce fût, Harry Potter avait déjà disparu dans la file. Il prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, en sortit le parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement du regard. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher face à la somme qui était écrit à l'intérieure. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Le sujet de son harcèlement était resté si longtemps tabou que parfois il s'énervait contre Remus quand celui-ci tentait d'aborder le sujet pour s'épancher en excuse. Son mari avait été le lâche de la bande de ses harceleurs, ne disant rien pour ne pas perdre sa meute, mais ne cautionnant pas leur action pour autant. Mais comme le disait si bien l'adage moldue _« qui ne dit mots consent »._ Le chemin du pardon avait été difficile mais Severus avait aimé Remus bien avant que la haine ne se mette entre eux alors ils avaient parlé, pour arranger les choses. Il lui suffisait de voir leur petit garçon Freyr courir vers lui avec sa petite bouille craquante pour savoir que le pardon avait été la bonne décision.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

C'était le quatrième hibou qu'il recevait et c'était la quatrième fois qu'il ne donnait pas de réponse. Il avait trop peur pour cela.

 _« Bonjour Draco, je souhaiterai te voir, si évidemment tu es disponible. Je dois te parler._

 _Harry Potter. »_

Il rangea le parchemin avec les autres qu'il avait reçu d'une main tremblante.

\- Tu ne vas pas répondre ? lui demanda Théodore qui était venu le voir après ses cours.

Draco secoua la tête avant de répondre en poussant un soupir :

\- Je… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir discuter avec lui maintenant.

Son ami fixa ses yeux bleus sur lui et attendit qu'il lui livre son âme, silencieusement :

\- Quatre ans, Théo ! Cela fait quatre ans ! N'a-t-il pas rencontré un autre homme durant son errance ? Je l'ai largué avant son départ. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait après j'ai fait la même chose. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait vers moi, mais et si c'était une promesse qu'il avait fait juste pour… je ne sais…

Il se frotta les bras, tremblant violemment de froid, relevant de ce fait les manches de son pull.

\- Dray ! s'exclama brusquement son meilleur ami en se jetant sur lui.

Théo lui prit les bras d'autorité et le força à remonter ses manches, dévoilant les blessures qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Dis-moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix sans reproches mais juste remplie de sollicitude.

Draco baissa les yeux au seul, honteux. Il ne voulait pas faire face au regard plein de pitié de son ami. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de chuchoter :

\- La réalité vacille et seule la douleur maintient le monde dans son axe.

\- Dray…

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! J'irai voir le psychomage, d'accord ?! Je suis juste…effrayé…

Sans un mot, Théodore sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de guérison sur les scarifications que le jeune homme blond s'était faite dans une crise de panique. Il le prit dans ses bras et son cœur se brisa lorsque Draco se précipita contre sa poitrine et étouffa un sanglot.

\- Ça ira. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais demain. Rappelle-toi de ton rêve Draco. Rappelle-toi de la famille que tu vas construire avec lui.

\- Mais _justement_! Ce n'était qu'un _rêve_! gémit-il la voix étouffée par la veste en tweed de Théo.

\- Alors trouve le courage pour faire en sorte qu'il se réalise.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco se retrouva interdit face à la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas et ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais surtout, il avait peur de ce qui allait en sortir de cette confrontation. Harry Potter lui faisait face dans un costume sombre et le regardait avec un visage impassible qui lui tordit l'estomac. Une semaine que celui-ci était de retour. Une semaine sans que le jeune homme ne daigne venir le voir et…Il avait si peu dormi et mangé durant cette semaine qu'il était à fleur de peau. Il se tint droit, son visage malfoyen en place. Il prendrait avec dignité ce que Harry avait à lui dire et s'écroulait dans le secret de sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. À l'abri du monde, il se briserait.

\- Potter, salua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Malfoy.

Harry ne dit pas plus et ne fit pas mine de combler la distance entre eux. Cela lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait cru. _Rappelle-toi Draco, c'est toi qui l'as plaqué !_ Il tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur la douleur qui s'épanouissait dans son cœur.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la même université que 'Mione…

\- Je vous ai vu d'ailleurs, cracha Draco plus âprement qu'il ne le voulait.

Les yeux vert émeraude de Harry s'écarquillait l'espace d'un instant avant que son visage ne redevienne lisse, impénétrable à nouveau.

\- D'accord, dit-il finalement en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? voulut savoir d'un ton dur le jeune homme blond voulant partir vite de là.

\- Non, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas m'écouter. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes hiboux.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de regarder par-dessus la tête de Draco, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire face à l'Héritier Malfoy qui le fusillait de ses yeux mercures. Il poussa un soupir discret, indécis. Draco voulait-il toujours de lui ? Il ne lui avait pas donner de nouvelles pendant quatre ans et d'après ce qu'il avait appris en une semaine, le jeune homme blond avait refait en quelque sorte sa vie et avait connu d'autres mecs. Eh bien, vu la colère qui brillait dans les yeux gris de Draco, il n'était peut-être ravi de son retour.

\- Tu n'es pas venu me voir ! grogna Draco comme si cela justifiait tout.

\- Tu m'as largué, pourquoi devrais-je venir te voir en premier ? lui retorqua Harry d'un ton agacé.

Silence. Draco ne sut quoi répondre, il serra la sangle de son sac contre lui et recula sous la violence de la douleur qui lui prit à l'estomac.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il ne pouvait pas en encaisser plus. Il le savait déjà ! Il le savait déjà que c'était sa faute tout ce gâchis entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de le lui avoir craché de cette façon à la figure. Il fit un pas pour continuer son chemin et traverser l'allée bordée d'arbres de son université. Alors qu'il dépassa l'Héritier Potter aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il entendit un murmure :

 _Remember the words you told me, « love me 'til the day I die »  
Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine  
Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name  
Takes one to know one, yeah  
You beat me at my own damn game_

Harry s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux vibrants d'une émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, il l'avait souhaité de tout son cœur le peu temps qu'il avait été ensemble. Il le souhaitait même à l'heure actuelle ! Il vibrait encore de cet amour qu'il lui vouait. Mais il avait tout gâché en le jetant à cause de la peur. Harry pourrait-il lui pardonner ?

 _You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take_

Il l'avait repoussé et Harry s'était éloigné, c'était aussi simple que cela. Harry avait tout fait pour que tout soit parfait entre eux, mais qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

 _Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life_

 _And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah you need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh_

Harry l'aimait-il encore ? Était-cela qu'il devait comprendre dans ses paroles ? Harry lui donnait encore le choix dans leur possible nouvelle relation ? Avait-il encore ce pouvoir sur Potter ? Le jeune homme brun était-il aussi désespéré que lui ?

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life

So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah I need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

Oui ! Oui, il le voulait ! Il voulait les bras de Harry autour de lui, il le voulait ! Il n'avait pas besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Ha…Harry, souffla-t-il d'une voix trop faible pour que le brun puisse l'entendre.

Celui-ci continua son chant d'une voix basse, rocailleuse et riche :

 _Lately our conversations end like it's the last goodbye  
Yeah, one of us gets too drunk and calls about a hundred times  
So who you been calling baby, nobody could take my place  
When you're looking at those strangers, hope to god you see my face_

Il se rappelait les messages que celui-ci lui avait envoyé et auxquels il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait envoyé un signal simple : « je ne veux plus de toi ». Un signal si faux ! Si éloigner de ce son cœur souhait. Depuis quand était-il devenu si faible ? Si peureux ? _« Depuis quatre ans »_ lui souffla une voix à l'intérieure de lui.

 _Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life_

 _And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah you need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh_

Non, il ne voulait pas que Harry sorte de sa vie ! Mais il ne savait pas comment faire un pas vers lui ! La peur le tétanisait sur place, elle le suffoquait.

 _Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life_

 _So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah I need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh_

Harry chanta de tout son cœur, espérant que ces paroles allaient toucher le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci avait le visage totalement impénétrable, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il ne s'approchait pas de lui et ses yeux restaient désespérément froids. Harry eut un sourire désabusé. Il continua à chanter :

 _You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take_

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait donner de plus à Draco pour que celui-ci l'aime. Il avait déjà fui une fois car celui-ci lui avait brisé le cœur et il lui avait fallu quatre ans pour se fortifier, quatre ans pour ramasser les morceaux et les coller. Apprendrait-il un jour sa leçon ? Draco jouait peut-être avec lui…

 _You're running around and I'm running away  
Running away from you, hmmm from you_

C'était un perpétuel jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux. Un jeu qu'il semblait perdre à chaque nouvelle partie.

 _Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life_

 _And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah you need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh_

Il savait que c'était stupide ce qu'il faisait : laisser la possibilité à Draco de le détruire avec de simples mots : « Sors de ma vie ». Si l'Héritier Malfoy lui disait ces mots, il partirait et ne reviendrait plus. Mais cela le briserait à nouveau comme cela l'avait fait la première fois, mais peut-être ne se relèverait-il pas cette fois-ci.

 _Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life_

 _So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah I need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh_

Le courage, les Gryffondors étaient connus pour leur stupide esprit chevaleresque, était ce qui lui permettait de se tenir devant Draco et de mettre à nu son cœur. Était-ce judicieux de dévoiler son âme à Draco sans aucune protection ? Il l'aimait. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Il était parti pour apprendre à vivre, mais la seule leçon qu'il avait retenue c'était son besoin vital d'avoir Draco à ses côtés. Son envie viscérale de construire une famille avec lui. Il tendit la main vers le jeune Malfoy. Le suppliant silencieusement de la prendre.

 _You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take_

Voyant que Draco ne réagissait ni à ses paroles ni à son geste, Harry secoua la tête et termina la chanson d'une voix teintée de douleur :

 _Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life_

 _And I'm just a dead man walking tonight_

Il s'était trompé. Draco ne voulait pas de lui. Il le regarda tristement et transplana après avoir dit :

\- J'ai compris, je vais disparaître de ta vie.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Il n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort de toute sa vie ! Il venait de ruiner sa vie pour la deuxième fois ! Harry lui avait tendu la main et la peur l'avait tétanisé et il n'avait pu faire un pas de plus pour la saisir. Et Potter avait pris son inaction comme du rejet ! Draco se laissa tomber par terre en criant et pleurant à la fois, il s'en fichait de qui le voyait dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas suivre Harry car il ne savait pas où celui-ci avait transplané où il vivait depuis son retour. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, il redressa son visage défait vers Hermione qui le regardait avec une mine très inquiète :

\- Aide-moi…dit-il entre ses larmes, aide-moi Hermione !

\- Draco ! Que se passe-t-il chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- …Harry…dis-moi où il est…je t'en supplie !

Il éclata en sanglots en se jetant dans ses bras, commençant à faire un début de crise de panique. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la robe sorcière de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais t'aider, Dray, je vais t'amener à lui.

Il n'entendit plus rien car elle transplana en le tenant dans ses bras. _Merlin, pitié, pitié !_

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Harry reposa brutalement son verre vide de whisky pur feu sur le comptoir et secoua la tête en sentant l'alcool lui brûler l'œsophage. Il desserra sa cravate dans un geste rageur avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée encore éteinte.

\- Putain, grogna-t-il entre ses dents la main cachant son visage.

Il savait qu'il allait faire face à l'échec, mais si rapidement ? Il avait agi beaucoup trop rapide ! Il avait voulu plus vite que la musique. Beaucoup trop vite et s'était pris un revers cuisant.

\- Stupide Harry ! marmonna-t-il en se tapant la tête comme son _Sensei_ l'aurait fait s'il avait été présent.

 _« À vouloir aller trop vite, les choses finissent par t'échapper. Vois la tortue, ne finit-elle pas par atteindre son but ? »_ lui avait un jour dit le vieil homme lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser sa magie. Pourquoi lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco, il ne parvenait plus à agir avec sagesse ? Il poussa un soupir en réprimant la souffrance qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Les protections de sa maison l'avertirent de la présence de Hermione sur son perron accompagné de quelqu'un. Certainement son petit ami, il n'avait pas inclus dans le protocole de sécurité. Bordel, il n'avait pas besoin de les subir maintenant. Il se redressa et alla ouvrir avant qu'elle ne s'acharne sur la porte d'entrée.

\- 'Mione, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon jour pour que tu me prennes la tê…commença-t-il en s'arrêtant pour faire face à un Draco aux yeux rougis de larmes.

\- Salut, je vais vous laisser parler.

Et la jeune femme partit comme elle était venue, les laissant seuls. Face à face. Harry fût surpris de voir Draco le visage strié de larmes, se tordant les doigts l'air totalement incertain et brisé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi vulnérable, si perdu et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras lorsque d'une petite voix Draco dit :

\- Je…je… je fais des crises de panique, parfois la réalité vacille et je, je, je ne sais plus où j'en suis alors je me fais mal. Je me coupe ou me griffe parce que la douleur me maintient dans la _vraie réalité_. Je suis suivi par un psychomage et une psychiamage, mais parfois je n'y arrive pas. Quand, quand je te vois, je ne sais pas si je suis en train de rêver ou si c'est la réalité, tu comprends ? J'ai peur de te toucher et si tu étais juste une chimère que mon esprit malade à inventer pour me faire du mal ?

Il déglutit difficilement et osa lever les yeux vers Harry et continua un sanglot dans la voix :

\- Je…je, je ne voulais pas rejeter ta main, mais je suis si apeuré ! J'ai tellement peur ! Et si tu n'étais pas _réel_? Et si tu disparaissais dès l'instant où je prenais ta main ?

Les larmes se mirent à perler de ses magnifiques yeux gris, il enchaîna d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Je ne voulais…pas…que…tu partes…je…ne…veux pas…pas que…tu sortes de…ma vie ! Je…t'aime !

Et il ne tint plus, il éclata en sanglots en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles où Harry percevait des « pardon », « seconde chance » et autre. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme en pleurs et murmura d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

\- Oh Dray, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, mon amour.

Ce dernier releva son regard chargé de larmes et plein d'espoir vers lui.

\- Je peux te toucher ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Draco hocha timidement la tête. Harry leva la main doucement, gardant son regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il posa sa main sur la joue mouillée et il relâcha sa respiration en sentant la douce chaleur de la peau sous sa main.

\- Je suis réel. Et je suis là.

Il posa l'autre main sur la joue de Draco, doucement, tendrement il approcha son front du sien et murmura :

\- Je t'aime. Je ne serais pas sorti de ta vie aussi facilement.

Il lui embrassa délicatement le front avant de continuer :

\- Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû aller si vite. Mais je perds facilement la tête quand cela te concerne.

Draco eut un ricanement étouffé par ses hoquets de sanglots. Il fut rassuré par l'étreinte du brun et par ses paroles.

\- Viens à l'intérieur, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud et on pourra parler.

Draco hocha la tête et laissa Harry le guider dans sa maison, il ne fit pas attention à la décoration la tête dans le brouillard. Il fut assis dans un canapé des plus confortables avec une tasse de chocolat chaud plus vite qu'il ne le crut possible. Harry le regarda siroter la boisson sucrée et délicieusement chaude en silence.

\- Je vois encore les liens de la potion de Transfert sur toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette saloperie de potion, sa magie agi encore.

Draco se redressa de sa position avachie et regarda Harry avec incompréhension :

\- Mais, il n'y a plus rien dans mon organisme. On a fait des analyses.

\- Il en reste suffisamment pour que cela continue à te faire du mal.

Il ôta le drôle de collier qu'il portait du coup et brusquement l'espace fut rempli de lui. Draco senti sur sa langue le poids de la magie de Harry. Celle-ci caressa sa peau et commença à l'imprégner en douceur. Il put percevoir sa joie d'être en contacte avec lui. Son pouvoir chanta en touchant celui de Harry. Il hoqueta en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

\- Désolé, ça faisait un moment que je n'ai libéré entièrement ma magie, elle est un sauvage et elle _t'aime beaucoup_. Je vais te soigner.

Draco hocha la tête parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité et réellement à sa place pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. C'était comme être enveloppé dans la plus douce des couvertures lors d'une froide nuit de décembre. La sensation de bien-être le grisa et la tête lui tourna. C'était comme être dans la chaleur des bras de Potter et il en poussa un soupir de plaisir et de joie.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Et il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable, une chose qui ne s'était pas produite durant ces quatre dernières années : il obtint une réponse.

\- Je suis là.

Il s'endormit avec un doux sourire accroché à ses lèvres, enfin rassuré. Sa moitié était de retour.

 **À SUIVRE !**

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **Hello tout le monde, j'avais un peu disparu, ahah désolée pour ça. Mon master est …très passionnant mais demande beaucoup de travail personnel, fallait que je m'habitue au nouveau rythme ( j'ai des devoirs à rendre et des partiels toutes les semaines TT_TT )donc j'ai laissé l'écriture de côté mais me revoila pour de bon. J'ai une meilleure organisation maintenant, la parution des chapitres dont être régulière maintenant ! Merci pour votre soutiens et bienvenue au nouveau venu !**

 **P'tit Poney : Je t'aime ! Merci pour ton soutien ! J'ai reçu ta review lorsque j'étais en train d'écrire la 4** **ème** **pages word de ce chapitre et j'étais en PLS et ça m'a motivé de ouf ! Merci à toi et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Kissu les gens ! o/ On se revoit pour les reviews , hm ?** **?**


	11. Never Be The Same

**Never Be The Same**

 **Heyy, voilà le chap 11, yep et il est presque à l'heure ! Héhéhé~ C'est la belle Camilla Cabello qui m'a inspirée ce nouveau chapitre. Il est important pour moi que mes personnages se redécouvrent, dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais pour moi il est nécessaire pour que Dray et Ry se soient sur la même longueur d'ondes pour la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^ j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère aussi avoir répondu à tous les reviews ! Merci pour votre soutient, c'est ouf tous les retours que j'ai eus ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais c'est hyper motivant. Continuez à encourager nos couples favoris, ils ont en besoin avec moi comme autrice !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Chapitre non corrigé ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Onze : Les différences ~**

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux en sentant un rayon de soleil lui frapper les paupières. Il gémit et leva la main pour se frotter le visage. Une douce couverture glissa de ses épaules et tomba sur ses genoux. Il regarda autour de lui l'air complètement hagard. Il se trouvait dans un salon minimaliste illuminé et à l'aspect accueillant. Il caressa le coussin capitonné du canapé style scandinave d'un gris charbon sur lequel il avait dormi. Où était-il ? Il observa le grand salon chaleureux dans lequel il se trouvait et un bruit attira son attention.

\- Harry ? lança-t-il d'une voix hésitante, ayant peur d'avoir rêvé ses retrouvailles avec le jeune homme brun.

Harry passa par une ouverture latérale, un plateau dans les bras et lui adressa un sourire lumineux en lui répondant :

\- Salut ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Les battements de cœur de Draco s'envolèrent dans sa poitrine, il sentit comme une douce chaleur s'épanouir en lui. Il hocha la tête alors que Harry posa le plateau de petit-déjeuné sur la table basse en bois massif.

\- Du thé vert, du muesli au yaourt allégé aux fruits de saison et un spéculoos light. Désolé, je n'ai pas tes gâteaux préférés.

Harry se gratta la tête un instant avant de dire d'un ton contrit :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu aimes toujours manger comme ça le matin.

Le jeune homme blond ne dit rien et se saisit de la fine tasse en porcelaine et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide délicieusement chaud et sucré comme il l'aimait. Il prit son temps avant de lever les yeux vers Harry et lui dit doucement :

\- Merci, c'est parfait.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Il petit-déjeuna dans un silence relatif sous le regard attentif de Harry. Draco remarqua que le jeune homme brun avait remis son amulette sous la chemise grise ardoise :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton l'amulette que portait le brun, il avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu avant la vieille.

Un souvenir lui titilla la mémoire mais il était beaucoup trop diffus pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir. Cela le frustra plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça.

Harry suivit le regard de Draco et le posa sur son amulette en argent avec des gravures entourant une pierre bleue.

\- Ah. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Ah ?

Le jeune homme brun caressa l'amulette dans un geste inconscient, se demandant si c'était le moment d'avoir _la_ discussion. Il ne savait pas si c'était le moment surtout lorsqu'il voyait l'état de Draco. Ce dernier était tellement _fragile_ et il s'en voulait. Il en était en partie responsable de son état actuel. Il soupira :

\- Je… je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco en posant sa tasse de thé vert sur le plateau.

Il se redressa, tendu, inquiet de ce que Harry pourrait lui dire. Allait-il lui dire que c'était une erreur ? Que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve que son esprit malade avait fabriqué ? Il se retint de couvrir son visage de ses mains et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. À moins qu'il se fût trop épanché la veille. Le souvenir lui enflamma les joues, il était devenu si faible, cela lui brisa le cœur, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Pour tout. J'ai été égoïste de partir. C'est comme si j'avais fui, tu comprends ? Mais j'en avais tellement besoin, je _devais_ le faire, d'accord ? Pour ma santé mentale, pour mon _bien-être_ personnel.

Il plongea son regard dans celui mercure de Draco avant de détourner les yeux en soupirant. Il se frotta la nuque avant de continuer :

\- C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose pour moi et non parce qu'on me l'a dit, dicté ou autre. Je devais partir, j'étouffais, je perdais la tête. Quand tu m'as quitté, je…je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Il leva la main pour interrompre Draco qui s'apprêtait à protester. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu as agi ainsi pour protégé ce qui reste de ta famille. Je l'ai compris. Mais pas sur le moment. Tes paroles résonnaient en moi, d'accord ? Je portais malheur à tous ceux que j'aimais… Bordel, c'était tellement vrai.

Il rit et se releva de sa place dans le fauteuil en cuir en passant la main dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau. Il commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Pendant, un instant, un infime instant, je t'ai haï parce que tu disais vrai. Mes parents sont morts à cause de moi, Cédric est mort à cause de moi, Sirius est mort à cause de moi, tellement de gens sont morts à cause de moi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a fait croire pour que je puisse devenir ce bon petit Potter que Dumbledore et Voldemort pouvaient manipuler à leur guise. Il a fallu que je parte pour comprendre que je _n'y étais pour rien_ , que ce n'était pas _ma faute_. J'étais un _enfant_ et je n'ai pas été protégé comme cela aurait dû se passer, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas été _protégé_. Bordel, j'ai été transformé en arme de guerre. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que j'étais _un putain_ de pantin, parce que dans un sens c'était le cas.

Il se tut un instant et vrilla son regard dans celui de Draco qui ne savait pas quoi dire alors il attendit la suite en silence.

\- Alors je suis parti en partie à cause de _toi_ mais pas seulement. Je suis parti loin de tout ça, pour respirer. Là-bas, je n'étais personne, tu sais ? Personne ne me connaissait, personne n'attendait quoique soit de moi. J'étais juste _Harry_ , juste Harry. Draco, j'ai respiré pour la première fois. Une respiration dont j'avais besoin depuis …aah…, Harry ferma les yeux comme s'il revivait le souvenir une nouvelle fois, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Draco, j'ai _respiré_ et c'était si bon, si _libérateur_ que j'ai oublié que je vous avais laissé derrière. Je _t'ai_ oublié parce que j'avais besoin d'être égoïste. Malgré ma promesse de revenir vers toi, je t'ai oublié car cette inspiration m'était devenue _vitale_.

Il s'arrêta, regarda par la baie vitrée du salon qui donnait sur une terrasse et un jardin des plus magnifique – les archimages avaient fait un travail extraordinaire, il devait le reconnaître – et continua sans se rendre de la grimace de douleur qui déforma les traits de Draco un bref instant :

\- Ma magie…après la Rage Magique que j'avais faite, ma magie m'échappait.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Draco en rompant le silence pour la première fois.

\- Connais-tu les causes d'une Rage Magique ?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai fait la première année commune aux études en médicomagie. Une Rage Magique survient lorsque le sujet subit un déséquilibre dans sa magie additionnée à une forte émotion qui fragilise son psychique.

Harry hocha la tête et répondit :

\- Ma magie n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se reconstituer entièrement un an après la guerre donc elle était déséquilibrée, le fait que tu m'es largué m'a fragilisé psychologiquement, et j'avais la haine. J'avais tellement de rage en moi !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et conclut :

\- De plus, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de la société sorcière anglaise, ça n'a pu être qu'explosif. Il se redressa et demanda d'un ton paniqué : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit avec une certaine gêne :

\- Je n'ai rencontré personne aussi puissante que moi durant mon voyage. Mon _Sensei_ m'a dit que j'étais le seul à être dans ce cas au monde.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es plausiblement le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète ?

Draco haussa un sourcil blond et fin en l'air et Harry rit face à son air sardonique qui lui rappelait l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Tu es absolument magnifique, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Le jeune homme blond qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il détourna les yeux, sans voix.

\- C'était…ce n'était pas… oublie ! bafouilla le brun en rougissant à son tour.

\- Oh non, Potter, je ne vais certainement pas oublier ça. On reviendra dessus. Plus ton histoire, exigea le blond en reprenant un ton naturellement lent, aristocratique.

Harry toussota, le rouge aux joues, pour reprendre contenance face au regard amusé que lui lança l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Hm, pour reprendre à ta question, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait faire les mêmes choses que moi. Je ne pense pas être le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète. Je suis bon, je pense.

Draco haussa un sourcil aristocratique – bon sang, cela faisait un moment ! – face à la modestie de Harry :

\- Au moins, il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi, c'est ta modestie, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer avec un sourire en coin :

\- La Rage magique laisse des séquelles. Dans mon cas, eh bien, j'absorbe la Magie Sauvage qui m'entoure et je la fais mienne. Ce qui fait que j'ai trop de pouvoir magique par rapport à ce que mon corps peut supporter. Ce qui peut me mettre en danger ou les autres. Ce qui est arrivé à Ginny – il cracha son nom plus qu'il ne le prononça – en est le résultat.

Il se réinstalla face à Draco en touchant son amulette et dit d'une voix nostalgique :

\- J'ai été dans une tribu dans la forêt Amazonienne qui utilise la Magie Sans Baguette depuis des siècles et ils m'ont offert cette amulette qui bloque la circulation de mon pouvoir. Ils m'ont également appris à utiliser la Magie Sauvage. J'ai tellement appris pendant mon voyage, c'était extraordinaire. La Magie n'a pas besoin de tous ces codes que nous lui imposant, elle a sa propre conscience si on prend la peine de l'écouter.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Une fois que tu comprends ça, la Magie est si simple à manipuler, à utiliser. Elle est là, partout, immense ! Pas cette magie domestiquée dans les baguettes. C'était extraordinaire ! Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre durant _la_ _Día de los muertos_ au Mexique. La Magie, elle était partout, créer par des moldus qui n'étaient même pas conscient d'être en train d'en faire. C'était un mélange entre les rituels des peuples indigènes et des rituels occidentaux. C'était extraordinaire, toute cette Magie Sauvage, libre, _si libre._

Il s'était redressé, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de passion. Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard pétillant de joie et de promesses :

\- Je t'y amènerai un jour !

Draco eut un petit sourire qui lui releva le coin de la bouche face à l'excitation enfantine de Potter.

\- Où as-tu été ? demanda-t-il en ravalant la douleur qui lui vrilla le cœur.

Il le voyait bien, Harry avait profité de son voyage sans regarder en arrière, une pointe de rancune voulut éclater dans son cœur mais il l'étouffa avant que cela ne devienne plus grand. Ce n'était pas la faute de Potter s'il avait eu des séquelles dû à la potion de Transfert. Il n'y était pour rien.

Harry s'assit face à lui une nouvelle fois et dit d'un ton excité, les yeux brillants :

\- J'ai fait le tour du monde ! J'ai d'abord été au Chili, j'ai fait le tour de l'Amérique Latine avant de partir vers l'Asie. J'ai rencontré mon _Sensei_ au Japon et nous avons voyagé ensemble par la suite. J'ai été en Russie pendant quatre mois environ avant de partir pour l'Afrique subsaharienne en vivant uniquement dans les tribus, j'ai fait la même chose lorsque je suis retourné en Amazonie vivre avec une tribu qui utilise la magie sauvage dans leurs rituels sacrés.

Il caressa à nouveau son amulette d'argent et sourit à Draco.

\- Pourquoi quatre ans ? finit par demander celui-ci d'une voix faible.

Harry se frotta la nuque l'air complètement gêné, les yeux baissés et marmonna :

\- Pour être honnête, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que quatre ans s'était écoulé. C'est mon _Sensei_ qui m'a mis dans l'avion pour rentrer.

Draco en fût choqué, il se redressa avant de siffler :

\- Tu n'es pas rentré de toi-même…On n'avait aucune importance pour toi ? _Je n'en avais aucune_ pour toi ? Quatre ans Harry ! Quatre ans !

\- Tu m'avais plaqué, Draco ! J'ai beau t'aimé, j'avais besoin de penser à moi pour une fois ! s'exclama le brun d'une voix agacée.

\- Je t'ai rejoint à l'aéroport !

\- La belle affaire ! Parce que tu crois que ça a tout arrangé ? J'avais le cœur brisé, j'ai aussi un amour propre, Draco ! Il n'y a pas que les Malfoy qui ont une fierté ! Est-ce que tu te rappelles seulement les mots que tu m'as dite ?! Est-ce que t'en souviens ?!

Draco pâlit face à la violence de la réplique de Harry et se tordit les mains sans répondre. Harry poussa un soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux, ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- Je… je ne veux vraiment pas me disputer avec toi, d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux même pas…Bon sang, pourquoi je crie ? On vient juste de se retrouver et tu ne vas pas bien…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense.

\- On doit en parler, insista Draco, même s'il avait envie de s'enfuir et aller se cacher loin de Potter.

\- Je t'ai dit que je comprenais les raisons pour lesquelles tu as agis de cette façon…Je n'ai aucune rancune contre toi, tu sais ? Je ne t'en veux pas. On était si jeunes !

\- Mais moi, je m'en veux ! s'écria brusquement Draco en se relevant, renversant son plateau de petit-déjeuner sur le tapis.

Il trembla, se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer d'une voix tremblante :

\- Chaque jour ! Chaque jour, je me rappelle ton expression lorsque je t'ai jeté _ces_ paroles au visage ! J'étais perdu entre le cauchemar et la réalité mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : _ces paroles étaient réelles !_ Je ne peux pas les retirer, ni …ni…, Il prit une inspiration tremblante, est-ce que tu veux réellement de moi ? Malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? Veux-tu vraiment de moi ?

\- Oui.

Harry avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix, le regard rivé dans celui de Draco.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal aussi, tu sais ? lui dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

Il fit un geste de la main et le plateau et les dégâts sur le tapis disparurent sans laisser de trace.

\- Je ne savais pas que la potion de Transfert laissait des traces sur sa victime. La vieille Talullah – la Sage du village des Kranak dans l'Amazonie – m'a dit qu'une ombre avait ses griffes plantées en moi. Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment. Elle m'a ensuite demandé si quelqu'un m'avait maudit avant mon départ. Je lui ai donc parler de la potion et elle m'a montré comme se « laver » des impuretés de la magie résiduelle.

Il s'approcha de Draco et lui prit doucement la main en le regardant dans les yeux, prêt à faire machine arrière si le jeune homme blond rejetait son toucher.

\- Cette magie résiduelle est partout sur toi, elle t'imprègne profondément. Et je peux t'aider, comme je l'ai fait hier.

\- Comment ? souffla le blond les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Avec ma magie. Avec ça, tu vas cesser d'être confus, les cauchemars vont arrêter et peut-être tes crises de paniques également. Mais ça prendra du temps. Il m'a fallu six mois pour m'en débarrasser. Alors toi, je ne sais pas. Après ma magie est plus puissante que celle de la Vieille Talullah…, finit-il par marmonner pour lui-même.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, remarqua Draco, les yeux écarquillés par sa découverte.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait :

\- Souhaites-tu que je le fasse ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui !

Draco avait répondu sans aucune hésitation, le regard plongé dans celui de Harry. Celui-ci sourit et conduit doucement le blond à se réinstaller sur le canapé confortable. Il ôta l'amulette de son cou, adressa un autre sourire à Draco lorsque celui-ci prit une brusque inspiration lorsque le pouvoir de Harry se propagea dans l'espace à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Comment…comment fais-tu …pour supporter la pression ? haleta-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Harry haussa les épaules en répondant en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main :

\- J'ai eu une formation physique pour ça.

Il se rapprocha doucement de Draco et posa une grande main douce sur sa joue imberbe et soyeuse.

\- Si tu es mal à l'aise, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterai immédiatement, d'accord ? Je ne ferai rien avec lequel tu n'es pas d'accord.

Draco hocha la tête alors qu'un tendre frisson le traversa en sentant la chaleur de la main de Harry contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit le pouvoir de Harry couler sur lui comme le miel napperait une pile de pancakes chauds. Ce fut comme être sous une cascade d'eau fraîche par une chaude journée d'été, ce fut comme être emmitoufler dans sa couverture préférée lors d'une journée pluvieuse d'automne, ce fut comme être dans les bras chauds de la personne aimée alors qu'au dehors, la neige tombait à flot, ce fut comme... Il divaguait et poussa un gémissement frémissant.

\- Ha…rry, murmura-t-il dans un souffle éthéré.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Si fort.

Sa tête pulsa agréablement à ces mots. _Oh oui,_ voulut-il dire, _moi aussi je t'aime !_ Mais les mots ne sortirent pas, car il était trop perdu dans la chaleur de la magie de Harry. Il voulut protester lorsque celle-ci se retira de lui avec douceur. Il eut l'impression que celle-ci le caressa avec tendresse et ne voulait pas le quitter, cependant elle le fit tout de même. Il s'affaissa brusquement dans des bras puissants, il entendit à peine le « Draco » qui fut prononcé avec douceur. Le sommeil le happa et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, persuadé que Harry veillerait sur son sommeil.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

\- Et pourquoi ?! On n'est pas important à tes yeux ?! Nous sommes ta famille bordel ! Tu reviens et ça fait deux semaines et t'as pas _trouvé_ le temps pour venir _me voir_?! hurla Ron sur un ton bas – si, si, c'est tout à fait possible, demandez à ma mère ! – en fusillant Harry du regard.

Le jeune homme brun ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux au sol, attendant que la tournade rousse se calme avant d'en placer une.

\- Harry James Potter ! Je vais t'en dire une bonne d'accord ? Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi ! QUATRE ANS ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !

\- Chuut, Dray dort, parle-moi fort ! lui fit remarquer Hermione qui sirotait sa tasse de thé.

\- Je l'ai mis dans ma chambre, lui signala Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant car elle avait pensé à lui.

\- Ne cherche pas à détourner le sujet ! grogna un Ron le visage rougi de colère.

\- Écoute, Ronny, je ne pouvais pas me présenter devant toi, d'accord ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai rendu ta sœur CRACMOLE, BORDEL !

\- ELLE L'A CHERCHÉE, BORDEL ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA À VOIR AVEC MOI ?! hurla le jeune homme roux en se redressant de sa chaise qui tomba en arrière dans un grand fracas auquel ils n'accordèrent aucune attention.

\- JE PENSAIS QUE TU ME DÉTESTAIS POUR CE QUE JE LUI AVAIS FAIT ! J'AVAIS PEUR DE T'AFFRONTER ! hurla Harry tout en se redressant à son tour.

Tous les deux faisant la même taille, ils purent se fusiller du regard avec ardeur.

\- JE NE TE SAVAIS PAS AUSSI FROUSSARD ! reprit Ron après avoir prit une inspiration.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE J'AI PEUR DE TE PERDRE !

\- ET POURQUOI ABRUTI ?!

\- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ENFOIRÉ, TU ES MON FRÈRE, MERDE !

Tous deux se fusillèrent du regard, l'écume aux lèvres, le souffle court de s'être époumonés de la sorte. Hermione se déboucha les oreilles en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Très bien, vos retrouvailles ont été bien viriles, on a compris. Maintenant embrassez-vous, qu'on en finisse !

Il ne fallait pas plus pour qu'ils se tombent dans les bras, reniflant de façon très suspecte et riant de l'un de l'autre. Ils se chuchotèrent des paroles que seuls des frères s'étant perdus de vus pouvaient savoir. Ce fut sous le regard attendrit de Hermione qu'ils se réconcilièrent. Ils finirent par se tourner vers elle et l'intégrèrent dans un câlin d'ours. Et naturellement, ils retrouvèrent leur dynamique d'antan et Harry leur raconta tout sans même le vouloir. Il était de retour à la maison. Et ce fut heureux

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco poussa un soupir de plaisir en plongeant le nez dans les couvertures chaudes. Il pourrait rester dans ce lit douillet pour toujours…son estomac gargouilla… s'il n'avait pas aussi faim. Il se redressa lentement dans le lit, le visage froissé par le sommeil et regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu. La pièce se trouvait dans une douce pénombre que de lourdes tentures bordeaux préservaient. Il descendit du lit à baldaquin et remarqua sa baguette poser sur sa table de chevet en bois massif et tout à fait élégante. Il entra dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre et fut surpris de voir ses vêtements sur un tabouret accolé au mur. Il se soulagea pendant que la baignoire gracieuse se remplissait d'eau chaude. Il se sentait tellement à sa place dans cette maison, comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Il se déshabilla et glissa dans le bain avec un frisson de plaisir. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi détendu. Quatre ans de cauchemars, d'insomnies, de confusion et il lui avait fallu une journée avec Harry pour retrouver les idées claires. Une journée pour qu'il eut l'impression de se retrouver, de sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il était plongé depuis quatre ans. Il tendit les mains, écarta les doigts et vit avec plaisir qu'ils ne tremblèrent pas.

\- Je vais aller mieux !

Il le sentait : l'étau qui lui enserrait la tête depuis toutes ces années s'était atténué, il avait l'impression de _voir_ pour la première fois. C'était étrange, il se sentait plus _libre_ ! Il ne tremblait pas, il ne s'était pas interrogé à son réveil dans quelle réalité il se trouvait. Un sanglot le secoua sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il se mit à pleurer dans son bain, soulager, tellement _soulager,_ il en tremblait tellement ce sentiment était fort et puissant. Cela le prit du plus profond de son être, jusqu'à chaque cellule de son corps, toute son âme vibrait de ce sentiment. Il était tellement, tellement, _tellement soulagé_!

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 _Peu avant le réveil de Draco, dans la maison de sa mère._

\- Et s'il ne veut pas ?

\- Madame Malfoy, je saurai respecter la volonté de votre fils.

La Matriarche Malfoy haussa un sourcil aristocratique –apparemment cette manie était héréditaire, remarqua Harry avec un sourire intérieur – avant de dire :

\- Vous savez, jeune Potter, mon fils a beaucoup souffert des actes d'autrui ces dernières années et je ne veux en aucun cas, vous m'entendez, que cela se reproduise !

\- Je compr…

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas, le coupa-t-elle brutalement. Nous sommes devenus des parias, nous vivons loin de la société sorcière anglaise depuis des années, pour être en sécurité, d'accord ? La guerre n'a ménagé personne, mais la fin de la guerre nous a forcé à l'exil. Nous avons pu vivre grâce au procès que vous avez mené contre la Gazette – je vous remercie pour cela, d'ailleurs – mais sans cela, croyez-vous que quiconque nous aurait aidé ? Tout ce que vous voyez, Narcissa engloba la jolie petite maison de compagne, on s'est battus pour l'avoir. On s'est battus pour nous reconstruire, mal et de façon imparfaite, mais nous l'avons fait. Alors si c'est pour détruire tous nos efforts, je vous dis non ! Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'avoir cette société d'hypocrites sur le dos une fois de plus à cause du Héros National !

La mère de Draco lissa sa jolie robe bleue nuit dans un geste nerveux avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse de thé avec grâce. Harry comprenait évidemment son point de vue et le respectait mais il aimait Draco.

\- Je l'aime, Mme Malfoy, je ne suis pas parfait, je suis parti pendant quatre ans en le laissant derrière mais il est _mien_ et je suis _sien_. Je suis adulte, j'ai mûri, j'ai vécu des choses, je ne suis plus le jeune garçon qui ne parvenait pas à anticiper et à protéger ses proches. Je rendrai Draco heureux aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le garder en sécurité. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer madame, mais donnez-moi une chance pour rendre votre fils heureux. Il le mérite tellement !

Narcissa plongea ses yeux marrons pailletés d'or dans ceux émeraudes de son interlocuteur. Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance –elle n'allait pas le lui dire, il devrait avoir peur de sa belle-mère, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses – il l'avait pris la défense de son fils lorsque tout le monde était contre eux, cela ne s'oubliait pas si vite dans une vie.

\- Nanny Cissa, c'est qui lui ? demanda une petite voix de fausset.

Elle se tourna vers le fils de Severus qui la regarda de ses immenses yeux noirs. Il lui adressa son sourire adorable et vint se blottir dans ses jupons.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur, comment a été ta sieste ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve crop bien ! J'avais un balai mazique ! lui répondit-il d'une voix toute timide.

Il glissa son pouce dans sa bouche en regardant Harry par-dessus ses épais cils noirs :

\- Qui t'es-toi ? lui demanda-t-il en se blottissant votre Narcissa.

\- Voyons Freyr, sois plus poli ! la gronda tendrement la Matriarche Malfoy en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et tu es ? demanda-t-il en se mettant au niveau du garçonnet.

\- Harry Potter ? Comme le super-héros ? Dray m'a dit tu étais un héros ! C'est vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu crois je suis un héros ?

\- Mon papa est un héros ! Des gens pensaient qu'il était méssant, c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Il me fait du socolat chaud ! s'écria le petit garçonnet, offusqué.

\- Bien sûr, quelqu'un qui fait du chocolat chaud ne peut pas être méchant ! Qui est ton papa ?

\- J'ai deux Papas, Severus et Remus ! s'exclama-t-il dans un cri plein de ravissement.

\- Oooh ! Tu es comme mon neveu alors ! lui dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand secret

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu sais Dray est mon Parrain ! Si toi aussi, j'aurai plus de cadeaux ! dit-il avec un sourire canaille.

Harry rit face à l'expression de joie pure du petit garçonnet.

\- Oui, Remus est mon Parrain, donc c'est comme si tu étais mon neveu !

\- Oooh, c'est bientôt Noël !

Il haussa successivement ses petits sourcils avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre pour semble-t-il faire sa liste de Noël.

\- Il est adorable, sourit-il avant de se redresser.

\- Severus le trouve un peu trop sauvage.

\- Avec Remus comme autre père, cela ne m'étonne pas, dit-il avec tendresse.

\- Je vous laisse votre chance. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire à vous rater j'ai une baguette et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

\- Oui madame Malfoy.

Une mère furieuse c'était déjà quelque chose de terrifiant mais une mère Malfoy adepte de magie noire ? Il n'était pas suicidaire, il tenait à sa vie.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco se baladait dans la maison du 12, square Grimmaurd que Harry avait fait rénover de fond en comble au point de rendre l'endroit méconnaissable. Mais Draco savait où se trouvait chaque pièce comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Tout était à sa place, comme dans son rêve. Ce rêve de Noël dans lequel il était enceint et faisait la fête avec sa famille autour de lui. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était un rêve prémonitoire –une particularité de la famille Black – cela lui avait permis de garder espoir pendant l'absence de Harry.

\- Je me rappelle cette maison…murmura-t-il en caressant le bois poli de l'îlot centrale de la cuisine moderne.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Elle a été faite selon tes désirs, lui répondit une voix rauque derrière lui.

Draco sursauta en se retournant brusquement pour faire face à un Harry dans un costume gris anthracite, sur lequel il portait une robe sorcière bleu sombre. Il était magnifique.

\- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda le blond dans un souffle.

\- Chez ta mère.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi es-tu allé chez ma mère ?

\- Mon cœur, ça fait deux trois jours que tu es chez moi. Tu es censé avoir des cours et rentré chez toi. Je suis allé lui dire où tu te trouvais, sourit le brun.

Le cœur du jeune aristocrate pulsa plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il était si heureux !

\- J'ai beaucoup dormi !

\- Tu en avais besoin.

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main en prenant une brusque inspiration lorsque leurs peaux rentrèrent en contacte. Un frisson les traversa tous les deux, Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir et chuchota :

\- Viens vivre avec moi. - Q…quoi ?! s'exclama Draco en reculant, cherchant à croiser le regard de Harry.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et un tendre sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres :

\- Je te veux ici, cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne.

\- Mais…

\- Je pourrai plus facilement de soigner si on vit au même endroit. Tu peux avoir ta propre chambre si tu veux… Et c'est plus proche de ta fac ! Et ta mère est d'accord.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

Silence.

\- Je vais aller préparer mes affaires !

Et Harry éclata de rire en voyant Draco s'activer comme s'il y avait le feu. Il avait eu si peur que le blond ne refuse sa proposition ! Il savait qu'ils y allaient peut-être trop vite mais bon sang, Harry n'avait plus envie de tourner autour du pot. Il voulait vivre avec Draco, dès aujourd'hui si c'était possible.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre et regardait son placard, se demandant ce qu'il devait prendre et ce qu'il pouvait laisser et venir récupérer plus tard. Sa mère avait eu l'air à peine étonné qu'il lui annonce s'installait avec Harry alors que cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Une chanson gonfla dans sa poitrine alors que d'un sort, il plia ses vêtements et les rangea dans ses malles :

 _Something must've gone wrong in my brain  
Got your chemicals all in my veins  
Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain  
Let go of the ways I used to fall in lane  
Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me _

Harry était comme une drogue qui courait dans ses veines, qui malgré la douleur, la souffrance le faisait rechuter à chaque fois, avec facilité. Il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour vivre cet amour. Il avait attendu longtemps, si longtemps. Harry était à _lui !_

 _Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need  
Yeah, you're all I need _

Il s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit afin d'aller sur son balcon et fut surpris de voir Harry dans le jardin jouant avec le petit Freyr dont les parents n'étaient toujours pas venus chercher. La chanson interpella Harry qui releva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea avec un regard brûlant. La possessivité qui brillait dans son regard fit vaciller Draco de désir.

 _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit, you will know I'll never be the same_

Oh Merlin, il était sous le charme de ce beau brun aux yeux verts, qui le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être à lui ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer ? Harry était la cause de ses souffrances mais également la cause de ses moments de bonheurs. Juste une parole de lui et il pouvait se trouver au Paradis ou en Enfer. Harry avait tellement de pouvoir sur lui, ça lui était égal, il ne pouvait pas fuir, alors cela lui était égal !

 _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame _

Harry lui adressa un regard qui lui fit avoir des bouffées de chaleur et en un clin d'œil Harry avait transplané, se retrouvant juste devant lui. Draco fit un pas et pénétra dans l'espace vital du brun. Il releva la tête le souffle court :

 _Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low  
Off of one touch I could overdose  
He said, "stop playing it safe  
Dray, I wanna see you lose control" _

Les mains de Harry se posèrent sur ses épaules, descendirent lentement le lent de ses bras, provoquant d'agréables frissons, qui les secouèrent tous les deux. Harry s'exalta face à la douceur de la peau de Draco… Draco glissa un bras autour de sa nuque et effleurai ses lèvres des siennes, timidement. C'était presque trop intime. La chanson découla irrésistiblement entre eux.

 _Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need _

Harry le rapprocha de lui dans un geste brusque, le collant contre son corps ferme et chaud sa bouche sur la sienne. Il était si facile de fondre dans les bras du brun. Draco répondit à l'appel de la lame de fond qui s'agrippa à l'intérieur lui. Le baiser s'approfondit, devint irrésistible, absolu. Le blond sentit que son âme se scella à celle de Harry, il se fondit en lui comme Harry se fondit en lui, ce fut comme devenir les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il soupira sur les lèvres du brun :

 _Ooh, yeah, you're all I need_

Il n'y avait plus de Potter ni de Malfoy, ni de Héros Nation ni de Paria de la Société, il n'y avait plus de haine fratricide, ni de rancune, il n'y avait plus de société hypocrite, il n'y avait plus de peur. L'univers venait de s'étrécir seulement à eux deux, et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grand. Draco en eut le souffle couper.

 _It's you, babe_ _  
_ _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_ _  
_ _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_ _  
_ _You're to blame_ _  
_ _Just one hit, you will know I'll never be the same_

Harry lui libéra la bouche, Draco eut les yeux qui papillonnèrent, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais il sut. Il sut qu'il avait choisi la bonne voie, il avait choisi la bonne personne. Il accepterait tout si cela signifiait rester avec l'être aimé. Il appartenait à Harry comme celui-ci lui appartenait, c'était son choix que personne ne lui avait dicté et qui était le plus important qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire.

 _It's you, babe_ _  
_ _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_ _  
_ _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_ _  
_ _You're to blame_

La magie de Harry l'avait enveloppé lui tirant un frisson et un soupir de plaisir. Il caressa le torse de son vis-à-vis d'une main aguichante tandis qu'il murmura le reste de la chanson.

 _Just one hit, you will know I'll never ever, ever be the same_ _  
_ _I'll never be the same_ _  
_ _I'll never be the same_ _  
_ _I'll never be the same_

Harry reprit ses lèvres après l'avoir regardé avec une rare possessivité, son corps gagnant du terrain sur le sien. Harry se pencha pour goûter Draco encore plus mais résistant de toutes ses forces au désir de le faire reculer et de l'allonger sur son lit. Et c'était exactement ce que Draco voulait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle erratique et poussa un cri de ravissement lorsque Harry lui mordit la gorge assez fort pour le faire gémir, il souffla :

 _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head_ _  
_ _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head_ _  
_ _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head_ _  
_ _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head_

Il allait devenir fou ! Il bouillonnait de besoin que seul le brun pouvait assouvir. Harry se recula assez pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant et l'âme de Draco se mit à chanter de joie, parce que ce sourire lui était dédié, ce sourire lui avait été adressé. Oh, Harry était à lui.

 _It's you, babe_ _  
_ _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_ _  
_ _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_ _  
_ _You're to blame_ _  
_ _Just one hit, you will know I'll never be the same_

Souffle court. Tout son être rayonnait de tension sexuelle, et son énergie en cet instant exhalait l'arôme capiteux des fleurs carnivores, Draco fut effrayé mais frémissait d'impatience. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : s'allonger sur le lit et écarter un peu les cuisses dans une invitation explicite et lascive que Harry aurait été incapable d'ignorer. Ce désir était grisant et inquiétant, il avait tant l'impression de s'offrir en sacrifice à un dieu capricieux et sournois. Mais cela aurait été avec plaisir, oh oui…il y prendrait plaisir…Tant de plaisir. La chanson sortit comme un gémissement séducteur, hypnotisant :

 _It's you, babe_ _  
_ _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_ _  
_ _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_ _  
_ _You're to blame_

Son souffle effleura la peau de la gorge de Harry et vint se perdre près de son oreille, ce qui lui tira un léger frisson. Il voyait comment le brun tentait de réprimer ses instincts, luttant pour garder le contrôle sur sa magie. Un jour peut-être, Draco aurait la force nécessaire pour que Harry puisse se laisser aller et s'abandonner dans ses bras et laisser libre cours à sa magie. Faire l'amour avec Harry semble ressembler à la collision de deux astres.

 _Just one hit, you will know I'll never ever, ever be the same_ _  
_ _I'll never be the same_ _  
_ _I'll never be the same_ _  
_ _I'll never be the same_

Son envie était si évidente, cependant, il se raisonna et détacha ses lèvres de Draco et souffla sur ses lèvres :

\- Bientôt. Tu n'es pas prêt, mon ange. _Bientôt._

Et la promesse fit trembler Draco plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il s'arrima au dos de Harry, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Il avait tant envie de lui. _Bientôt._ C'était une promesse merveilleuse et terrifiante à la fois.

 **À SUIVRE**

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **J'espère que chapitre vous mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite, je dois vous avouer que j'ai essayé de vous faire mouiller la culotte/caleçon ! J'espère que j'ai réussi, dites-le-moi ! Ahaha, je suis assez heureuse de ce chapitre parce qu'enfin je vais me concentrer sur leur histoire d'amour !**

 **RAR ANONYMES :**

 **PetitPoney** **: je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'as plu. Je fais tellement de mon mieux pour rendre mes personnages réels, je suis ravie que ça puisse te toucher autant. C'est un magnifique compliment. Merci ! J'attends tes retours sur ce chapitre ^^ Merci à toi de me suivre et de m'encourager !**

 **FAN2U** **: Oh arrête, tu vas me faire avoir la grosse tête – vas-y continue ! – Ahaha, merci à toi, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir suivre cette histoire avec attention, ça fait un an quand même, entre toi et moi ! A quand un compte officiel pour que l'on puisse se rencontrer ? Bisous à toi !**

 **Emi : Coucou ma belle ! Sache que pour moi, il est important que dans une relation les deux paires soient d'accord sur comment va se passer leur rapport. J'adore le côté bad boy, mais j'aime encore plus un bad boy qui respect le corps de l'autre. J'ai en horreur les histoires qui déguisent les agressions sexuelles en action romantiques. Non c'est non ! Qu'on soit un homme ou une femme ! Je ne sais pas l'âge qu'ont les lecteurs/lectrices de ma fic mais je ne veux pas qu'ils/ elles voient des agressions banalisées ^^ Désolée pour la pavé mais c'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur ! Bisous à toi et à bientôt**


	12. PROBLÈMES

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Bonjour à toute et à tous, comment va ? Moi ça va pas du tout...

Vous vous souvenez lorsque mon ordinateur m'a lâché durant l'été ? Eh bien, il vient de mourir avec le chapitre que j'étais en train d'écrire. Je suis désespérée parce que bon, je viens de perdre mon outil de travail et je n'ai pas les sous pour en acheter un nouveau... -_-

Je vous préviens juste pour pas que vous croyez que je me suis encore enfuie, j'irai à la BU pour écrire la suite ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ça va juste prendre une semaine de plus parce que je taffe à côté en plus des cours. Bref, je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente mais j'espère que vous comprendriez. Je ne sais même pas quand je pourrai m'offrir un nouvel ordinateur, je crois que je vais demander pour mon anniversaire dans 3 semaines et pour Noël, en espérant que le Père noël et ma mère soient en condition ahaha ! Bref, à bientôt !

 **ShiyaMiam 3**


	13. Only You

**~ Only You ~**

 **Hey les gens ! Et de 12 ! Cette fois-ci j'ai beaucoup hésité entre deux chansons qui m'inspiraient beaucoup Bad Liar des Imagine Dragons et Only you des Little Mix ft Cheat Codes, finalement c'est la deuxième qui l'a emporté, vous comprendriez pourquoi ^^ Dites moi si vous auriez fait un autre choix ;) ! Alors des nouvelles de mon ordinateur : Lindislas - oui, c'est le nom de mon pc- est mort du moins tant que je ne paie pas les réparations… Du coup, Papa ? Maman ? Ils vont m'aider à acheter un nouvel ordinateur durant les soldes mais pour l'instant je me débrouille 😅**

 **J'espère que vous allez vous amuser à lire ce chapitre ^^ On se revoit au reviews !**

 **Enjoy It ^^**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur : Chapitre non corrigé ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Douze : Mise en marche ~**

Il était amusant de voir Draco fureté partout tel un petit animal qui faisait sa place dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Harry l'avait observé utiliser un sort pour ranger toutes ses affaires dans l'énorme dressing de leur chambre. Cela amena un petit sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela avoir proposé à Draco l'une des nombreuses et somptueuses chambres d'ami, et que ce dernier l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou avant de se diriger vers la suite parentale d'un pas décidé :

\- Je pensais que tu préférerais...avait-il commencé d'une voix hésitante.

\- L'intelligence n'a jamais fait partie de tes attributs, Potter, alors cesse de penser, avait craché le blond d'une voix méprisante en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Harry avait jugé utile de s'éloigner de l'ancien Serpentard avant que cela ne dégénère. Il se contentait donc de regarder le jeune homme blond faire des allers-retours dans la chambre et le dressing, ajoutant sa touche personnelle dans la chambre, la salle de bain… s'appropriant l'endroit simplement. C'était apaisant à voir.

\- C'est la maison de mes rêves, soupira Draco quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de prendre une tasse de thé autour de l'îlot central en bois massif de la cuisine.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est le cas.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant ses délicats sourcils blonds et demanda d'un ton sceptique :

\- Que veux-tu dire ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette maison a été rénovée un an après la fin de la Guerre, bien avant que l'on se mette ensemble...

Harry se frotta la nuque l'air gêné de ce qui allait suivre, il déglutit en détournant le regard. Un sourcil blond et aristocratique se leva en l'air :

\- Quoi ?

\- Madame Trelawney, répondit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ?! Sibylle la Folle ?!

\- Yep, entre deux prédictions sur une de mes nombreuses morts tragiques, elle m'a donné le plan de cette maison en me disant que c'était la "clé de mon avenir" si je ne venais pas à mourir tué par le poison du Basilic...

Harry haussa les épaules s'attendant à voir Draco éclater de rire à tout moment. Telle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir Draco regarder autour de lui avant qu'un fin sourire étira le coin de sa bouche :

\- Devrais-je lui envoyer des fleurs ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois qu'elle ne dit pas des bêtises.

\- Ne sois pas si dure, il y a des choses qu'elle a prédit qui se sont réalisées, remarqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Il eut un léger silence qui les enveloppa pendant lequel Draco le dévisagea, se rappelant certainement tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur son enfance, les circonstances de la mort de ses parents quelques années auparavant.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Je regrette les choses que je t'ai dites durant le collège.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire :

\- Je n'ai pas été un ange non plus. Assez parlé du passé et si nous nous concentrons sur le présent, hum ?

Draco rougit face à son regard insistant et si vert.

\- Je… commença l'ancien Vert et Argent en se mordant délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Je te veux.

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant avant de répondre sur un ton conquis :

\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi ! Peut-on nous présenter face au monde comme un couple ?

Draco était terrifié par cela mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps avec Harry. Quatre longues années, cela avait été déjà suffisamment assez long. Il ne voulait plus mettre son bonheur de côté à cause du regard des autres ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! Il méritait d'être heureux avec l'homme qu'il aime. Il le méritait après tous ses sacrifices. De plus, Harry lui avait montré qu'il pouvait les mettre à l'abri, alors…

\- Oui, je te fais confiance, dit-il le regard plongé dans celui de Harry.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Blaise Zabini se tenait devant le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir dans son bureau en plissant le regard. Pourquoi Ron lui avait-il envoyé un paquet cadeau plutôt que de lui parler lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus ce matin ? Bon. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Blaise lui consacrait moins de temps à cause de son travail. Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre : le roux passait beaucoup de temps avec son meilleur ami qui était enfin de retour après de nombreuses années de séparation et lui restait plus souvent au bureau pour finir le nouveau produit de sa société. Il soupira en repoussant le cadeau : devrait-il l'ouvrir ? Et si Ron lui annonçait que c'était fini entre eux ? Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de crises dans leur couple cependant…

\- Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée Zabini ! grogna-t-il en se saisissant du paquet dans un geste d'humeur.

Il défit le nœud dans un mouvement rapide avant de changer d'avis, le cœur battant la chamade, il arracha le papier cadeau sans aucune délicatesse et ouvrit la boîte. Il se figea, totalement stupéfait.

\- Que… Hein ?

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Ron tournait en rond dans la salle de repos des Aurors en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Hermione lui avait dit que tout allait bien se passer, Harry aussi et Draco lui avait assuré que Blaise allait finir par s'y faire. Mais il n'était pas rassuré, il connaissait sa moitié et sa position sur le sujet. Il craignait que cela sonne le glas de leur relation, qui, ces derniers jours, n'était pas au beau fixe. Il inspira profondément en s'installant sur le fauteuil proche de la porte de la salle de repos. Il connaissait suffisamment Blaise pour savoir que ce dernier allait débarquer pour exiger des explications. Était-il prêt ? La réponse était non. Il ne l'était pas !

\- Calme-toi, Ronald. Calme-toi, s'exhorta-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur l'une de ses collègue, Anna Jones. Cette dernière- une née moldue dont les parents avaient été tué durant la guerre-lui adressa un sourire en disant :

\- Eh bien, Weasley, où te caches-tu ? Ton compagnon te cherche !

\- Oh non… Déjà ?! s'étrangla le jeune Auror.

Il n'était pas encore prêt ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Merlin était trop cruel !

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Et tu es tort cette fois-ci, c'est ça ? Il n'a pas amener de fleur ni de boîte de chocogrenouilles, demanda la jeune femme dans un haussement d'épaule.

Tout le bureau des Aurors connaissait le couple Weasley-Zabini à cause de leur nombreuses disputes légendaires avec les réconciliations explosives qui suivaient derrière. En deux ans, plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir Blaise débarquer durant les heures de service du roux avec des fleurs et des chocogrenouilles pour se faire pardonner.

\- Je vais lui dire où tu es et mettez un collaporte et un sort de silence, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

Elle l'abandonna dans un rire et lui était au bord de l'apoplexie. Blaise était là ! Bon sang, il était là !

\- Oh… par la couille gauche de Merlin ! gémit-il pitoyablement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il en sursauta et se redressa faisant face à son amant inexpressif qui le dévisagea silencieusement. Celui-ci lança un sort pour préserver leur intimité et croisa les bras.

\- Tu n'avais pas une réunion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Si, mais ils peuvent s'en sortir sans moi pour une fois, répliqua le jeune homme noir en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais annuler une réunion pour dîner avec moi, ce n'était pas possible ? grogna Ron en le fusillant du regard.

Blaise baissa les yeux en soupirant; ils n'allaient pas avoir cette discussion pour la énième fois ! Bon sang, il s'était déjà excusé ! Il sortit la petite boîte à chaussure que Ron lui avait envoyé et la lui tendit, ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il avait pris soin de conserver une voix calme, neutre et de porter son masque Serpentard. Aucune émotion ne filtrait.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grogna Ron en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question, Ron.

\- À ton avis ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas compris ?! s'écria le jeune Auror en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude de sa moitié.

\- As-tu pris une potion de fécondité ?

\- NON MAIS SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! TU ME CROIS CAPABLE DE FAIRE CA ? ALORS QUE TU NE VEUX PAS D'ENFANT À CAUSE DE TA PUTAIN DE CARRIÈRE ?!

\- Tu es enceint, _Patio sine_? demanda Blaise d'une voix incrédule.

\- Oui !

Il eut un silence que seule la respiration précipité de Ron brisait.

\- Je… je ...sais que tu n'en veux pas d'accord ? Je le sais… le plus jeune fils Weasley déglutit avant de continuer, je ne te demande rien, mais je veux le garder….

\- Mais…

\- T'as pas à assumer ta paternité. Si tu veux me quitter, fais-le ! Tu n'auras rien à faire, il ou elle ne saura pas qui tu es. Pour le bébé jamais, jamais je ne te forcerai à assumer quoi que ce soit. Je le garde, Blaise, je suis désolé, mais je le garde.

Il se redressa en plongeant son regard dans les yeux chocolats de sa moitié en se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait en tant que son compagnon. Il s'avança et voulut prendre la petite boîte à chaussure dans laquelle se trouvait les petits chaussons bleus avec des Vifs d'or voletant dessus. Des chaussons de nouveau-né. Blaise recula et cela lui brisa le cœur.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, souffla le jeune homme noir en secouant la tête. Seul.

Ron comprit et répondit sur un ton triste :

\- Je vais rester chez ma mère pendant quelques jours.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir murmuré en pointant sa baguette sur la porte "Finite Incantatem", pour reprendre son service. Il était au travail après tout. Il pleurerait dans les bras de ses meilleur.e.s ami.e.s plus tard. Il sourit à ses collègues qu'il croisa sur son chemin, même si le cœur y était pas. Son organe était resté avec Blaise, attendant que celui-ci le brise ou le cajole.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

 _Une semaine_ , cela faisait une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Draco devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe si bien entre eux. Harry était quelqu'un de facile à vivre et bizarrement il était très silencieux. Il ne parlait pas s'il n'avait rien de pertinent à dire. Draco lui en avait fait la remarque et ce dernier avait répondu, l'air gêné, qu'il avait passé un an sans parler et cela lui avait appris la valeur des mots et du silence.

\- Je ferai des efforts si ça te dérange, avait-il dit dans un petit sourire contrit.

Draco n'avait rien répondu à cela, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait réellement vécu le jeune homme brun et ne voulait pas le brusquer. L'image qu'il avait de Harry changeait de jour en jour, il était attentionné, chaleureux, doux, intelligent et toujours Gryffondor ! De plus, il était si calme et avait une telle confiance tranquille en lui, que c'en était assez perturbant. Surtout lorsqu'il se rappelait du jeune homme imprudent, lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, qui se jetait tête la première dans les ennuis. Le Harry James Potter adulte était un savant mélange entre la force et l'intelligence, cela le rendait _si sexy_! Pour des raisons étranges, ils n'avaient pas partagé le même lit depuis le début de leur cohabitation. Il s'était dit que c'était parce que le brun ne souhaitait pas le brusquer après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, cependant il commençait à avoir des doutes. Draco était en train de ranger ses affaires de cours dans son sac lorsqu'il se fit interpeller par son professeure de Potion Avancé :

\- Mr. Malfoy, attendez.

\- Oui madame ?

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas renvoyé votre convention de stage. Sans cela votre année ne pourrait pas être validée.

\- Oui, je sais, mais mon maître de stage n'a pas encore pu me le faire. Je vais le relancer.

La vieille femme remonta ses lunettes en demi lune sur son nez avant de lui demander :

\- Qui est votre maître de stage ?

\- Severus Snape-Lupin.

\- Oh, excellent choix. Cependant, dépêchez-vous, la date butoir est presque atteinte.

Mrs. Arnolde s'éloigna d'un pas léger, s'arrêta et lança par dessus son épaule d'une voix amusé :

\- Passez le bonjour à Mr. Potter et dites-lui de venir me rendre visite bientôt.

\- Ah ?

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que déjà sa professeure avait disparu. Par quel moyen Harry connaissait-il cette femme ? Il fronça les sourcils et se fit la réflexion de poser directement la question au principal intéressé. Lorsque ses pensées revinrent sur le brun, Draco sentit ses oreilles chauffées. Oh, Merlin qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Un obsédé ! Voilà ce qu'il était en quoi il était en train de se transformer ! Il avait passé des années après sa séparation avec Alvin sans ressentir de désir sexuel- c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de leur séparation. Et voilà que Harry faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines d'un regard. Il passa sous les arbres du parc de son université en serrant autour de son corps frêle sa robe sorcière. Le temps commençait sérieusement à se rafraîchir. Ils étaient définitivement en octobre.

\- Hey, chéri !

Draco sursauta au son de la voix d'Alvin. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vénitien et aux grands yeux bleus avec un sourire.

\- Salut !

Son ex-petit ami lui adressa un sourire charmeur en haussant les sourcils et en ouvrant les bras dans une invitation équivoque. Le jeune aristocrate eut un sourire désabusé avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

\- Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-il curieux le nez contre le torse du sorcier.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je suis venu t'inviter à dîner, trésor.

Draco se détacha de lui en penchant la tête sur le côté avant d'accepter avec un petit sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient séparés, mais ils avaient conservé une amitié tendre entre eux. De plus, Harry lui avait dit qu'il rentrait tard ce soir alors…

\- Harry est revenu et je vis avec lui, lâche-t-il brusquement.

Alvin se figea un bref instant, ses yeux s'écarquillant durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Oh. Tu dois être très heureux !

Draco ne remarqua pas la douleur sous-jacent dans la voix d'Alvin ou peut-être fit-il semblant de ne pas l'entendre afin de conserver les limites de leur relation.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement avant de prendre la main du jeune homme pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils allèrent à leur restaurant favori _Les Mets giciens_ et d'un accord commun, ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet Potter.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Harry sortait des bureaux du Ministère de la Magie lorsqu'il eut envie de passer voir son meilleur ami afin de savoir si celui-ci avait pu parler avec Zabini. Il ne put faire un seul pas, sans être salué, interpellé, félicité ce qui lui rendit la tâche plus compliqué de se rendre auprès de son ami.

\- Ron ! s'écria-t-il soulager de voir son ami de loin avec sa robe rouge sur les épaules.

Ce dernier se tourna et lui adressa un regard qui lui brisa le cœur et sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry lâcha une onde de magie hostile qui repoussa les attentions indésirables qu'on lui portait. Il saisit Ron par le bras et les entoura d'une bulle de silence et demanda d'une voix sourde :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a demandé d'avorter ?

Le jeune auror secoua la tête, la lèvre inférieure toute tremblante, le regard humide. Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry transplana, malgré la restriction de transplanage dans l'enceinte du département de la justice du Ministère. Dès l'instant où ils apparurent dans la cuisine, Ron éclata en sanglots. Harry le prit dans ses bras en silence avant de finir par l'installer autour de la table de la salle à manger. Il s'attèla à lui préparer un chocolat chaud, posa la tasse devant lui et dit simplement :

-Raconte-moi.

Ron prit une gorgée de sa boisson après s'être nettoyé le visage et séché ses larmes avant de souffler :

\- Il m'a demandé si j'avais pris une potion de fertilité comme si j'avais cherché à le PIÉGER !

Il se cacha le visage entre ses mains et murmura d'une voix étouffée :

\- Comment a-t-il pu me demander une chose pareille ?

\- Ron…

\- Il veut réfléchir, mais je pense que c'est fini entre nous.

Il se redressa, effaça les larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues et sourit tristement à son ami :

\- Je me suis préparé au pire. Ça ira. J'espère.

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis dit à Ron d'un ton doux :

\- Il se jettera à tes pieds, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si seulement… murmura le jeune auror dans un chuchotement.

Harry garda le silence.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Théodore observa longuement son ami avant de secouer la tête et d'ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il réessaya à nouveau avant de finalement lâché d'une voix perplexe :

\- Tu es stupide en fait ?

\- JE SAIS ! s'écria l'italien en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Très bien, donc ce n'est pas une découverte de ta part, rétorqua Draco d'un ton froid.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis stupide ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir et j'ai laissé ma bouche parlé sans réfléchir. Je suis idiot !

\- C'est le cas de le dire, confirma la voix de Pansy depuis la cheminée.

\- Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

\- Te jeter à ses pieds et lui demander de te pardonner ta stupidité !

\- Je, je, je vais faire ça...

Le jeune PDG se prit la tête entre ses mains et commença à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il devait faire pour se faire pardonner par sa moitié. Par le string léopard de Serpentard, pourquoi avait-il réagit de façon aussi stupide ?! Heureusement que ses ami.e.s étaient là pour faire en sorte qu'il se sorte les doigts et qu'il ne perde pas la chance de vivre une vie heureuse avec son Ron.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Ron déglutit en faisant face à Blaise. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait durant ce dîner. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus -Ron ne rentrait plus au domicile conjugal, comme convenu. Il fit attention à conserver un visage aussi neutre que possible, tandis que sous la table il se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Était-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait Blaise comme sa moitié ? Il posa la main sur son ventre dans lequel une petite vie était en train de tranquillement s'installer en lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision. En soit l'avortement n'était pas le problème, il n'était pas contre cela et c'était un droit dont tout le monde devait jouir sans que cela ne soit remise en cause. Après tout c'était son corps, son choix. Non, le problème était qu'il désirait ardemment fondé une famille nombreuse avec l'ancien Serpentard. Il souhaitait voir leurs enfants métisses courir partout dans leur maison. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur mais il ne voulait pas imposer son désir égoïste à Blaise. Lui aussi avait également le droit de ne pas vouloir jouir de la paternité, c'était son choix. La parentalité n'était pas une obligation en soit. Il leur fallait trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Tu vas bien ? finit par lui demander Blaise d'une voix neutre.

Ron hocha la tête son dire un mot. Puis il prit son courage à deux :

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller directement au cœur du sujet ? répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante.

Blaise se racla la gorge avant de se servir un verre de vin et voulut en verser à Ron, mais ce dernier posa sa main sur le verre et secoua la tête.

\- Oh…

\- Oui, je dois faire attention à ce que je mange et je bois maintenant, répondit-il simplement.

Le jeune PDG hocha la tête avant de poser la bouteille de vin sur la table. Il but une gorgée pour se donner une contenance. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'excuser de son comportement envers son compagnon et plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression de creuser un fossé entre lui et le jeune auror.

\- Si tu es là pour me dire que tu vas me verser une pension, garde ton argent, Blaise. Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants et je respecte ton choix. Je suis enceint par la bénédiction de Merlin et sans prendre de Potion de fertilité alors je veux apprécier ce cadeau de la vie. Et tu le sais à quel point c'est rare. Si c'était arrivé à Draco, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné après tout c'est Harry qui est avec lui mais …

Ron poussa un soupir, il était en train de radoter. Soudainement, il se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire que Blaise ne fasse pas parti de la vie de son futur bébé : il devrait prendre de la distance avec ses nouveaux ami.e.s Serpentards. Comment pourrait-il participer à des pique-niques entre ami.e.s tout en retenant son futur enfant d'aller vers son autre père ? Comment pourrait-il lui mentir sur sa ressemblance avec le jeune homme noir ? Comment pourrait-il regarder son futur bébé dans les yeux et lui taire l'identité de son autre père ? Il ne pourrait pas ! Ce n'était ni juste pour lui ni juste pour Blaise ni juste pour l'être innocent qui était en train de se former en lui. Il se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise et quitta le restaurant sans un regard en arrière. Était-ce égoïste de sa part de penser à son désir d'enfant sans réfléchir au conséquences de son choix ? Il se retint de toutes ses forces de pleurer. Un enfant était une énorme responsabilité que ce soit une responsabilité financière (il se devait d'être capable d'assumer les besoins matériels de son bébé), émotionnel (donner à l'enfant tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin pour s'épanouir). Et il le savait, il n'avait pas envie de faire cela seul. Il était admiratif des familles monoparentales mais bon sang, il ne voulait pas voir à supporter toutes ces responsabilités, seul ! Égoïste ? Oui, il l'était.

\- Attends ! s'écria Blaise juste derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Tu as été le seul à t'exprimer, maintenant écoute ce que j'ai aussi à dire...

Il savait évidemment que cette situation n'était au final que le résultat de sa négligence. Il s'était tellement jeté corps et âme dans son travail qu'il avait oublié pour quelle raison il s'était construit un empire financier : pour mettre sa famille à l'abri du besoin. En effet, c'était une pensée totalement macho sachant que Ron ne lui avait jamais demandé une chose pareille et il vivait très bien dans la simplicité. Blaise s'était éloigné de son amant à cause de son succès : les voyages d'affaires de plusieurs jours à l'autre bout du monde, les dîners ratés, les rendez-vous annulés : il avait beaucoup foiré de chose depuis un moment. était-ce pour cette raison que Ron avait cette image de lui ? Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours, seul dans leur immense maison, vide sans la présence chaleureuse de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas d'enfants pour une raison simple : il avait peur de ne pas être capable de l'aimer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour filial, alors comment pourrait-il le donner ? De plus, il craignait de finir comme sa mère, plus obsédé par la réussite de son enfant que par ses besoins. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette crainte lui enlever Ron. D'une voix rauque et basse il murmura :

 _Dancing with your silhouette in the places that we were met_

 _Ooh, tryna find you in the moon_

 _Paris never feels the same_

 _When the streets all call your name_

 _Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms_

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ses manquements, il avait cherché à se cacher tellement il s'était fait honte. Comment avait-il oublié cela ? Comment avait-il oublié la joie qu'il avait de passer du temps avec le jeune homme roux ? Sa voix rauque se brisa lorsqu'il chanta à Ron :

 _And I'll follow right down the river_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _To you, to you_

Oui, il avait tout fait pour finir dans les bras du Gryffondor, malgré la haine qui séparait leur deux maisons, malgré le fossé social qui les séparait. Il avait affronté sa mère pour _lui_ !

 _Once upon a time we had it all_

 _Somewhere down the line we went and lost it_

 _One brick at a time we watched it fall_

 _I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me_

 _Only you, only you_

 _And no one else can fix me_

 _Only you, only you_

 _And no one else can fix me_

Il avait rejeté sa famille pour les beaux yeux de Ron… à la fin de la Bataille Finale, il avait retrouvé la paix, la sérénité dans les bras de ce dernier. Il avait été le seul à pouvoir le rassurer, à faire fuir ses cauchemars, à le réparer car se battre _contre_ sa mère l'avait brisé. Et seul Ron avait réussi à trouver les mots dans _son_ silence pour l'aider à guérir. Il avait trouver la paix dans ses bras alors ? Pourquoi ? À quel moment les choses lui avaient-elles échappées ? N'avaient-ils pas tout pour être parfaitement heureux ?

 _Only you, oh_

 _Only yo_ u

Ron le regardait avec de grands yeux ouverts, ils brillaient d'espoir contenus. Blaise était-il en train de lui faire miroiter de fausses promesses ? Oh, Merlin son coeur ne survivrait pas si cela était le cas. Il prit la main que le jeune homme noir lui tendit, la lèvre inférieure tremblante alors que Blaise chanta de sa belle voix rauque et légèrement brisée :

 _Did I let go of your hand for a castle made of sand_

 _Ooh, that fell into the blue_

 _I went following the sun to be alone with everyone_

 _Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room_

Que vaut sa richesse si au final il n'avait plus personne avec laquelle la partager ? Blaise ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte qu'il avait failli perdre Ron pour un château de sable. Pour une illusion. Le succès était fait pour être partagé et non pour détruire ce qui vous tient le plus à coeur. Ne jamais oublier la raison qui pousse à la réussite. C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit, cependant, il fallait croire qu'il s'était perdu en chemin.

 _And I'll follow right down the river_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _To you, to you_

Mais heureusement, il lui avait simplement fallu un coup de pieds au fesses de la part de ses ami.e.s pour qu'il se rappelle le chemin du retour…

 _Once upon a time we had it all (we had it all)_

 _Somewhere down the line we went and lost it (we went and lost it)_

 _One brick at a time we watched it fall_

 _I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me_

 _Only you, only you_

 _And no one else can fix me_

 _Only you, only you (nobody else)_

 _And no one else can fix me_

Pour qu'il se souvienne de la paix qu'il ressentait en étant dans les bras de Ron, pour qu'il se souvienne de la chaleur qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il se trouvait proche de sa moitié, pour qu'il se souvienne de leur amour, de leur peine, de leur stupidités, de leurs rires, de leurs bêtises, de leurs moments de douceurs, de leurs disputes, de leurs réconciliations...

 _Only you, oh_

 _Only you_

Seulement toi Ron. Seulement toi. Tu es le seul.

 _Falling, falling, yeah_

 _Only you, only you_

 _And no one else can fix me_

 _Only you (only you)_

 _Only you (only you)_

 _And no one else can fix me_

 _Only you_

Blaise se laissa tomber à genoux devant un Ron en pleure, ignorant les regards curieux des sorciers qui s'agglutinaient autour d'eux. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, posant l'oreille contre son ventre et il murmura :

\- Je te demande pardon, je veux tout de toi, Ron. Parce que tu es le seul. Crois-moi, tu le seul qui compte.

Ron hoqueta et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps parce que Merlin avait entendu ses prières. Oh, merci, merci, merci !

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Harry se massa la tempe en poussant un soupir de fatigue. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal à force d'être utilisés pour garder un œil sur un certain Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Il était heureux que tout s'était bien terminé entre son ami et Blaise. Il se servit une tasse de thé noir dans un geste lent et but une gorgée en reprenant la lecture du dossier qu'il avait abandonné pour se concentrer sur Ron et Blaise.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as dit ?

Il sursauta en levant les yeux sur Draco qui le fusillait du regard les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Que ne t'ai-je pas dit ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Harry attendit patiemment que Draco développe son accusation.

\- Tu te présentes comme prochain Ministre de la Magie et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en faire part ?

\- Ah. J'avais oublié ça.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Je dois avouer entre me retenir de te sauter dessus chaque jour et contenir tout le flot d'amour que tu m'inspires, ce détail m'a échappé… répondit-il en laissant son regard chargé de désir à peine voilé caresser le corps de Draco.

Le jeune aristocrate se transforma en torche humaine balbutiant face à son compagnon, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avant de fuir précipitamment. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en lâchant, les sourcils froncés :

\- Oh ? Aurai-je été beaucoup trop direct ?

Draco s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, les mains sur le cœur. Quoi ? Que ? Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? Depuis un mois qu'il vivait ensemble, Harry n'avait jamais fait une seule allusion sexuelle et là… Merlin, il ne s'y était si peu attendu qu'il s'était enfui telle une vierge effarouchée ! Cela voulait-il dire que Harry avait jugé qu'il était enfin prêt physiquement ? Le jeune homme l'avait soigné chaque jour, pendant un mois et chaque fois il avait senti la magie de Harry l'entourer, le pénétrer… Il frémit.

La magie de Harry l'avait tellement imprégné qu'il la sentait à l'intérieur de lui. Le réchauffant de l'intérieur, effaçant les résidus de magie noire qui restait encore en accroché en lui. Ravivant un désir oublié depuis des années, faisant frémir sa peau d'envie, lui coupant le souffle…

\- Oh Merlin, je le veux.

 **À SUIVRE**

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **Bon ça a pris du temps hein ? Mais le voilà ! Ahaha, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ! Passez de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes ! Des bisous sur vous !**


	14. Un Noël Caliente

**~ Despacito~**

 **Surprise ! Joyeux Noël ! Ceci est chapitre spécial Noël mais il suit la chronologie de l'histoire contrairement à celui de l'année dernière ^^ Oui, vous allez me détester car Despacito (dois-je vraiment dire qui le chante ? ) va vous tourner dans la tête mais hé, je fais ce que je veux ! xD**

 **Enjoy It ^^**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils auraient fini ensemble dans les livres)

 **Résumé :** Draco avait toujours été amoureux du Survivant, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cet amour était ancré en lui, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Jamais. Alors pour que celui-ci garde un souvenir de lui, il s'en était fait un ennemi. On n'oublie jamais un ennemi. Les méchants n'avaient pas de Happy Ending. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande qui allait tout changer. Attention MPREG/ scènes explicites !

 **Note de l'auteur : Chapitre non corrigé ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

 **Kissu :3**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre Noël : Tout Doucement ~**

Harry venait de boucler le dossier sur lequel il travaillait pour sa campagne électorale. Il avait réussi à mettre de son côté des personnes influentes. Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir concernant l'élection : il serait élu, c'était une évidence. Cependant, il se devait d'avoir des dossiers en béton sur les réformes qu'il souhaitait apporter. Il lança un _tempus_ inarticulé et sourit : il était temps de rentrer. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour cette soirée exceptionnelle. Il sortit de son bureau, saluant au passage les deux jeunes femmes qui travaillaient comme secrétaire.

\- Bonsoir, mesdames ! lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée, en enfilant son manteau.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur. Joyeux Noël !

Il sourit, leur fit un geste avant de transplaner. Oh oui, il espérait que ce premier Réveillon de Noël avec Draco allait bien se passer. Il atterrit devant leur maison -il avait dû cesser de transplaner directement dans la maison pour ne pas fragiliser le sort de protection anti-transplanage. Il utilisa sa baguette pour déverrouiller les sortilèges de protections : parfait, Draco n'était pas encore rentrer. Il aurait le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il pénétra dans le hall, secoua les flocons de neige dans ses cheveux couleur aile de corbeau, quitta ses chaussures pour des chaussons des plus douillets. Il ôta et rangea sa veste dans le placard prévu à cet effet. D'un sort, il lança la playlist de Noël et se hâta dans la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait depuis que Draco avait aménagé, il prit une douche rapide et se glissa dans des vêtements confortable avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Un tablier au couleurs de Gryffondor autour des reins, Harry se mit aux fourneaux : il était bon cuisinier, ayant passé son enfance à cuisiner pour les Dudley, il était rodé maintenant. Il se lança dans la préparation de l'entrée, un velouté de potimarron au lait de coco aux quatre épices - une recette préférée de Draco. Il attaqua ensuite le plat principal : du homard grillé, accompagné de sabayon au champagne et pour le dessert, il fit du soufflé au citron. Il se hâta de dresser la table.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Harry, tu es là ?

\- Oui, mon cœur.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'annoncer lorsqu'ils rentraient à la maison - une pratique japonaise que Harry prit en contact de son _Sensei._

\- Oh Merlin, ça sent délicieusement bon ! saliva le jeune homme blond, en venant le rejoindre dans la grande cuisine.

Draco écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il vit la table dressée pour deux et face aux bougies qui brillaient chaleureusement, conférant à l'ensemble un aspect très, très romantique.

\- Oh…

\- Va te changer, le dîner est prêt.

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire heureux avant de quitter la cuisine d'un pas léger.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Le repas avait été merveilleux, ils avaient parlé de leur journée, avaient rit des anecdotes du jour avec les musiques de Noël en fond sonore; Draco avait l'impression de rêver. Son premier Noël avec Harry, c'était parfait ! Ils se chuchotèrent des mots d'amour les yeux dans les yeux, avec des sourires timides, discrets et tendres. Leurs mains se touchèrent par inadvertance dans des caresses voluptueuses.

\- Puis-je d'inviter à danser ? finit par demander Harry dans un murmure pour ne pas briser la bulle de magie qui les entourait.

\- Si tu es aussi performant qu'avec Cho, je décline ton offre, répondit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry gloussa en posant sa main sur celle de Draco avant de lui dire sur un ton charmeur :

\- Allez, je me suis amélioré.

Un sourcil aristocratique se redressa en l'air.

\- Promis, jura le jeune homme brun avec un regard séducteur.

Draco se retint de rire en le voyant se relever de sa chaise et dans un geste théâtral, il mit un genou à terre, main sur le cœur :

\- Mon cher, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Je promets de ne point meurtrir vos appendices _articulus._

Le jeune homme blond gloussa malgré lui et prit la main que son compagnon lui tendait.

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir paroles, sinon ma vengeance sera terrible.

\- Ouh, j'ai peur ! ricana Harry en l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- N'oublie pas qui tu as en face de toi, stupide Gryffondor !

Harry lui adressa un sourire éclatant, heureux de le voir à nouveau lui-même. Sarcastique, caustique, ironique, aristocratique : un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il était heureux de voir l'influence néfaste de la potion de transfert disparaître de l'organisme du fils Malfoy. Il avait retrouvé une bonne forme, sa peau était à nouveau pâle et non cadavérique, les cernes avaient elles aussi disparu. Draco avait repris du poids, il était d'autant plus magnifique. Il était à nouveau lui car son esprit ne luttait pour rester dans la réalité. Il était à nouveau un jeune homme plein de vie et de vitalité et cela faisait plaisir à voir et à entendre.

Ce fut sur la chanson _Last Christmas_ de Wham ! , qu'ils commencèrent à danser un slow. Harry se mit à chantonner le refrain, le nez dans les délicats cheveux blonds presque blancs de Draco :

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Draco ricana face aux paroles niaises de la chanson et commença à les chanter avec Harry en se balançant de gauche à droite :

 _Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me_

\- Merry Christmas ! chuchota Harry de façon exagéré en le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même avant de continuer à chanter d'une voix exagérément sensuelle.

 _I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it  
Now, I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

Ils éclatèrent de rire en continuant à danser et Draco n'avait jamais était aussi heureux de toute son existence. Il voyait dans le regard de Harry qu'il était dans le même cas que lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon face à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse et le jardin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte-fenêtre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, observant la neige tomber et tout recouvrir de son manteau blanc. C'était enchanteresse.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, murmura Harry d'une voix douce pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant.

Draco pivota dans ses bras et releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il doucement.

\- Je t'aime Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme resta figer un court l'instant tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'envahit et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il plongea son regard dans celui vert émeraude de son amant et lentement, un sourire lumineux ,où tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry perçait, éclaira son visage.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry Potter.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Draco était tendu. Très tendu. Il n'avait fait cela que trois fois dans sa vie et cela faisait des années ! Il était certain qu'entre-temps, il s'était revirginisé, il en était persuadé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu'il déboutonnait la chemise de Harry qu'il avait repoussé sur le lit, dans les draps de soie.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda le jeune homme brun en haussant les sourcils.

Le respiration de l'ancien Gryffondor était saccadée.

\- Ce que je fais ? Es-tu sûr d'avoir les yeux en face des trous ? Tu n'es pas très observateur, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix hautaine.

\- Draco.

Sa voix était calme alors qu'il retenait des frissons illicites face à la proximité du blond. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se préserver de ce désir violent qui enflammait et tendait son corps.

\- As-tu réellement envie de moi où crois-tu me faire plaisir en couchant avec moi ? finit par demander le brun dans un souffle.

Draco glissa sa main sous la chemise ouverte de Harry, caressant son torse et descendant, jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Je. Te. Veux. Quatre ans dans la nature et tu perds tes capacités neurolinguistiques ?

Harry lâcha un souffle tremblant sentant la caresse brûlante de la main de Draco sur son nombril.

\- Embrasse-moi, dit Harry.

Sa voix était rauque d'un désir qu'il brûlait de partager. Un désir qu'il bridait depuis trois mois et des poussières. Depuis son retour en somme. Voir même depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Draco Lucius Malfoy, son pire ennemi. Il saisit le poignet de Draco, sentit son ossature délicate, et son pouls.

\- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-il.

Ses paupières se fermèrent dans l'attente et il se tint parfaitement immobile. Il sentit l'air bouger, puis Draco l'embrassa, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, dans une touchante incertitude. Harry lui rendit son baiser avec prudence. Draco s'écarta sans approfondir le baiser. Leur cœurs battaient la chamade, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leur firent l'effet d'un autre baiser échangé. Plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant. Harry se redressa sur le lit et saisit le menton fin du blond entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à cela, Harry sentit son frémissement de surprise. Harry se nicha dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur enivrante et profitant de la douce chaleur de sa peau. Il sentit le pouls de Draco s'affoler sous ses lèvres, étirant un doux sourire sur son visage. Il finit par redresser la tête, et son regard s'accrocha à celui de son amant; Il leva son autre main (l'autre étant occupée à soutenir son poids sur le lit), pour caresser la joue de Draco, puis plongea la main dans ses cheveux, et l'or argenté coula entre ses doigts fascinés. Puis, il finit par cueillir les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser qu'il rêvait de lui donner depuis son retour. Un baiser lent, long et passionné. Les lèvres du blond s'ouvrirent sous les siennes, il ne put refouler la vague de chaleur qui enflamma ses reins lorsque sa langue entra en contacte avec celle de Draco, glissant dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassaient, un baiser qui les faisaient trembler de façon irrépressible. Tous les deux étaient secoués par l'ampleur du désir qui les tenaillait. Ils se séparèrent le souffle erratiques, le regard vitreux. Ils se hâtèrent de se déshabiller. Le sentiment d'urgence ne leur laissait pas le choix.

Une fois nus, Harry fit courir ses doigts sur la clavicule de Draco, dévoilant la peau si blanche que les veines de son cou en étaient bleues, telles des stries dans le marbre, à côté sa peau bronzée semblait aussi brune qu'une noix. Cela ne lui déplut pas, il adorait le contraste entre leurs peaux.

Ils respiraient à l'unisson, tandis que Harry parcourut le corps souple et finement ciselé de Draco dans une caresse aérienne. Le jeune homme blond resta complètement immobile face aux attentions de Harry. Le suivant du regard avec avidité.

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_

 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)_

 _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_

 _Muéstrame el camino, que yo voy (oh)_

Allongé sur le lit, parmis les draps de soie vert, les cheveux étalés sur les oreillers argentés, Draco respira de façon saccadée face au regard enflammé de Harry. Ses mamelons roses pointaient, l'une des preuve tangible de son désir. Harry frémit et se pencha sur lui, déposant des baisers brûlant sur sa poitrine.

Il avait envie de se montrer doux avec Draco, il voulait le serrer fort afin d'assouvir leur désir ardent. Ses pulsions étaient si contradictoires que cela l'étourdissaient. Il se pencha et embrassa Draco à nouveau. Lentement, tendrement. En prenant le temps de déguster sa bouche délicieuse, tout en caressant la peau douce sous ses doigts calleux.

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_

 _Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_

 _Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh, yeah)_

Mû par un désir impérieux, Harry s'écarta et descendit le long du corps gracile de Draco, celui-ci suivit le mouvement, restant accoudé et observant Harry avec passion et se demanda ce que celui-ci allait faire. Harry apposa un baiser brûlant lorsqu'il parvint à la jointure entre la hanche et la jambe du jeune homme blond. Draco comprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Harry...souffla-t-il.

Harry appliqua sa bouche sur le membre turgescent du blond sans plus de cérémonie. Draco émit un son de surprise, se laissant tomber en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

 _Ya, ya me estás gustando más de lo normal_

 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_

 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Harry souhaitait tout cela, il désirait chaque réaction de Draco face à ce plaisir trop grand pour qu'il se parvienne à l'exprimer correctement. Il sentait confusément sa propre érection oubliée. Cependant, il se concentra sur Draco, remonta le long de sa hampe afin de sucer son gland avec une certaine satisfaction. Il fit tourner sa langue sur le gland rose, s'y attarda avant de doucement redescendre. Il refit cela, rendant le jeune homme blond éperdue de plaisir. Draco avait les yeux clos, serrant les draps entre ses poings fermés tournant la tête sur le côté et retenant ses gémissement. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Son éducation aristocratique entrait collision avec les instincts de son corps. C'était fascinant, cette bataille. Il lâcha un soupire tremblant.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

Harry délaissa son membre luisant de salive et de liquide pré-séminale et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

\- Tu es parfait, _si beau_ , chuchota-t-il.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_

 _Sube, sube (oh)_

Ils échangèrent un regard dans lequel, Harry vit la tension et l'impatience se battre dans les yeux de Draco. Il y avait quelque chose étonnamment jeune et vulnérable dans ce regard. Et cela lui tordit l'estomac. Il lui caressa la joue avec un regard rassurant avec l'impression que son cœur était à vif, hors de sa poitrine tant ses sentiments pour le jeune homme le submergeaient. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Tranquillement, tendrement. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec bonheur et enthousiasme. Harry s'installa confortablement entre les jambes de son amant.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_

 _(Favoritos, favoritos, baby)_

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido_

Draco lui pressa dans la mains le flacon d'huile, le corps tendu d'anticipation et de de crainte. Harry s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, en quête de son assentiment. Ils s'observèrent en silence et Draco hocha la tête, lui donnant son accord. Harry fit couler l'huile sur ses doigts, les frottant pour les réchauffés. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il allait enfin faire l'amour avec Draco après tout ce temps ! Il ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Draco tandis qu'il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, puis glissa un doigt tendre à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

 _Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo_

 _Yo sé que estás pensándolo_

 _Llevo tiempo intentándolo_

 _Mami, esto es dando y dándolo_

Il était si étroit ! Lentement, il exerça un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, observant le visage de Draco, les joues délicieusement rosies de désir, les yeux écarquillés et assombris par le plaisir, les infimes changements de son visage. Harry prit son temps pour assouplir son amant. Ajoutant un deuxième doigts progressivement, savourant le souffle saccadé de Draco sur ses lèvres, leurs regards ne se décrochant pas l'un de l'autre. C'était hautement et si intensément intime. Le glissement de ses doigts étaient facilité par l'huile et par les petits mouvements instinctifs de hanches de Draco. Il sentit le corps du blond s'ouvrir vraisemblablement sous ses attentions. Draco devait sûrement entendre les battements frénétique de son cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent et Draco se détendit, son corps parfaitement aligné à celui de Harry. Était-il prêt ? Il ne le savait pas. Harry glissa un coussin sous ses reins et il écarta les jambes dans une invitation muette.

\- J'ai besoin d'être en toi, murmura Harry sur un ton suppliant.

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois en moi, dit-il d'une voix où perçait une tension qu'il avait du mal à réprimer.

 _Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace "bam-bam"_

 _Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi "bam-bam"_

À ces mots, Harry sentit une bouffée de joie gonfler dans sa poitrine. Enfin, il allait enfin réaliser l'un de ses plus vieux fantasmes. Aller au-delà du simple contact physique avec Draco. Il allait pénétrer en lui. _En lui._ Cette pensée tournoya dans sa tête avec la violence d'une tempête et il faillit perdre le contrôle sur sa magie. Elle voulait se jeter sur Draco, le marquer de toutes les manières possible. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Alors cela commença, il plaça son sexe contre l'entrée plissée du corps de Draco et entra avec prudence.

 _Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe_

 _Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe_

 _Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje_

 _Empezamos lento, después salvaje_

Draco poussa un gémissement et Harry se figea, le monde lui parvenait par morceau fragmenté. Le bout de son sexe pénétra la chaleur moite du corps de Draco ; un frisson similaire les traversa tous deux. Draco ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres luisantes de leurs baisers passionnés, son visage était empourpré, ses mèches blondes tombèrent sur son front. Il était l'image même de l'indécence. Harry s'accrocha à cet instant, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper. Jamais.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_

 _Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza_

 _Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

Il commença à donner des coups de reins savoureux et précautionneux. Il se fit violence de retenir son instinct qui voulait le pousser à aller vite, à s'arrimer à ce corps alangui, à le prendre profondément. Il y allait doucement, lentement, pas à pas… Pour imprimer un rythme qui allait les rendre fous tous les deux. Le jeune homme blond, planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant, ayant du mal à se retenir de pousser des petits cris à chaque coup de reins.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_

 _Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_

 _Pero pa' montarlo, aquí tengo la pieza, oye_

\- Draco, dit-il, commençant à perdre le contrôle.

La cadence de ses coups de reins accéléra, ses mains glissèrent sur la peau couverte d'un film de sueur de Draco, s'accrochant à lui, sa bouche sur ses lèvres quémandant un baiser affamé.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

\- Oh, Merlin !

Les têtes se rejetèrent en arrière, les yeux se fermèrent sous l'afflux d'un plaisir insensé, les muscles se tendirent, les respirations se bloquèrent, se firent haletant. Ils ne surent plus où commençait le corps de l'un et où il finissait. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, c'était troublant, le summum de l'indécence. C'était exquis.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_

 _Sube, sube (oh)_

Harry changea d'angle et Draco cria sous l'impact du plaisir qui éclata dans son corps, lui coupant le souffle et il le sentit. Le feu dans ses reins qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il le sentit. Ce feu qui lui faisait perdre la raison.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_

 _(Favoritos, favoritos, baby)_

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido_

\- Ha...Harry...

Il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom, mais seulement de celui qui faisait chanter son corps tel un instrument qu'il avait assidûment étudié.

 _Despacito_

 _Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico_

 _Hasta que las olas griten: "¡Ay, Bendito!"_

 _Para que mi sello se quede contigo (báilalo)_

Harry était en lui de tout son long, le pénétrant avec passion , l'entraînant vers des sommets jamais atteint. Vers l'apothéose qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et dans ses reins. Harry cherchait à le pénétrer plus profondément, alors il le souleva d'un mouvement fluide et s'enfonça davantage.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_

 _(Favoritos, favoritos, baby_ )

Les sens saturés par les grognements de Harry, le bruits de leur peau et de ses petits cris, Draco sentit son monde vaciller, un voile blanc couvrit ses yeux, son pouls s'affola plus encore et il jouit. Son corps se crispa autour du sexe de Harry fiché en lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la violence de son orgasme et des spasmes qui secouèrent son corps. Il jouit d'un désir enfin comblé. Il se répandit entre leur deux corps serrés. Oh oui, il jouit si fort !

 _Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido_

Harry suivit Draco peu après son orgasme, lorsque celui-ci se crispa autour de lui, il crut perdre l'esprit. Il jouit dans un cri, le visage dans le creux du cou blanc de Draco.

 _Despacito_

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

Plus tard, Harry se lèverait pour aller dans la salle de bain et revenir avec un gant de toilette mouillé pour nettoyer le corps délicieusement épuisé de Draco. Plus tard, Draco lui ferait remarquer que les sorts de nettoyage existaient pour une raison. Plus tard Harry lui déposerait un baiser sur la joue et lui enjoindrait de se reposer. Plus tard, Draco découvrirait que Harry lui avait offert des chaussons grenouille et lui avait rendu sa baguette magique. Plus tard, il embrasserait Harry pour cacher ses larmes. Plus tard, il lui chuchoterait qu'il l'aimait. Plus tard, Harry aurait un petit sourire heureux en voyant son petit ami faire du thé dans un peignoir Serpentard avec ses chaussons grenouille aux pieds. Et plus tard, ils rejoindraient leurs familles et ami.e.s pour fêter Noël.

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, enfin repus, enfin ensemble.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **JOYEUX NOËL À TOUTES ET TOUS !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
